A Marriage of Convenience
by thesimplegirl
Summary: Lord Voldemort forces Snape into marriage with a fellow death eater, but for what purpose? Snape's life turns into a fiasco. COMPLETE
1. A Test of Loyalty

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing!   
  
A/N: (Fixed the spelling/ grammatical errors in this chapter. Stupid spell check and its lies!! The next chapter should be up tomorrow) This is one of the many plot ideas that have bouncing around in my head. I thought this one was actually pretty good, so we'll see. This story has some darker points, but also some light hearted parts as well. Please, please, please review! Let me know if you like it, hate it, whatever. I live for your feedback!!

The Dark Lord was angry. Severus Snape could feel his master's anger enveloping him like a storm cloud, and all he could do was sit back and wait for the downpour.   
"Have you betrayed me Severus?" Voldemort drew out in end of his name, sending shivers up Snape's spine.   
"No."   
Severus wondered how he managed to keep his voice so calm when his heart was racing so quickly. It was one of his more innate talents he supposed. It was this ability that had saved him many times before. It was the wizards who fell into hysterics before the Dark Lord that didn't survive. Voldemort had no patience for theatrics, and he took it as an automatic admission of guilt. Severus had accused him of betrayal before, but he had always managed to calmly talk his way back into his masters good graces. His blood froze at the thought that his luck may have well run out.   
"I don't think I believe you. Crucio."   
Severus shut his eyes as every inch of his body screamed in agony. He was barely aware of anything besides the pain. Still, on the edge of his consciousness he was sure he heard snickering. Lucius probably was the source, that egotistical bastard.  
"Are you lying to me Severus?" Voldemort asked upon ending his attack.  
Severus struggled to get his voice to function. His body was still awash in shivers of pain.  
"N-no. I-I would never lie to you master."  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Severus, who was suddenly grateful that his vision was still blurred by pain. It was much less intimidating this way.  
"I'm not sure if I believe you." The Dark Lord's voice was menacing, but he made no move to further harm the potions master.  
"I will do whatever you ask of me, I live only to serve you and see your rise to power."   
Apparently this had been the perfect thing to say, for Voldemort no longer seemed as angry as he had before.  
"Perhaps I should give you a test." Voldemort slowly rubbed his hands together as if deep in thought. "Yes, I like the idea. A test of loyalty."  
Severus could feel a lump forming in his throat. As of late, his master was becoming very creative with these supposed tests of loyalty. That fool Lucius had even promised his own son to the Dark Lord as a test of his loyalty.  
'Some test that was.' Severus mused. Everyone knew that Lucius had intended for his son to join the dark forces anyway, and his master had yet to collect on his promise.   
"What do you wish of me master?" Severus tried to look as subservient as possible. He was sure that he had succeeded, perhaps because he was as scared as hell.  
"I need time to think." Voldemort sighed.  
Severus could hear Lucius snickering again, and fought the urge to glare evilly at him. He was in no position to be making new enemies, especially with the Dark Lord's newly aroused suspicions.   
"I will summon you when inspiration strikes."  
Voldemort waved Severus away, who gratefully stepped back into the group of death eaters gathered around their master. If his head had not ached from his master's curse he might have been running through the thousands of horrible things that Voldemort could have in mind. Thankfully, at the moment it was easier to concentrate on his pounding head. Severus rubbed his aching temples, and much to his displeasure caught Lucius staring at him. He nearly had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out some sort of insult at the man. Instead he sighed deeply, and looked away. For some reason, he had a strange feeling that life was about to get a little more complicated.


	2. Summoned

Chapter Two

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I should be posting another longer one sometime tomorrow....Thank you to all who reviewed!! Everybody else, please, please review! Let me know what you think!

Severus wondered how long it would take the dark lord to summon him. It had already been two days since their last meeting, when Voldemort had decided to subject Severus to this supposed test. The whole situation made him extremely nervous. What if the dark lord called on him to do something that he simply couldn't do? What if he wanted him to kill a member of the order, or a fellow professor? If he couldn't complete Voldemort's task he would be branded a traitor, and in the doubtful event that he somehow survived, he would have outlived his usefulness as a spy. The thought alone was enough to make Severus feel sick to his stomach.  
Worst of all in Severus eyes, he had as of yet to share his dilemma with Dumbledore. Beyond the specific information that Severus supplied the order, he rarely shared anything personal with them. With Albus alone it was a different matter. Of course, he always left out the especially gruesome aspects of life as a supposed death eater. All that would earn him was either pity or disgust, and Severus wanted neither. He did tell Dumbledore more than he should have, things just had a way of slipping out around that man. Now he felt like he was paying the price. He felt guilty for keeping this from the aging headmaster, the one who had trusted him when no one else had. But a nagging voice deep in the back of his mind was insistent that he keep this to himself. Who knows what he could be forced to do? And bringing it up now might result in difficult questions later.   
'Maybe I'm letting this get the better of me.' Severus contemplated as he worked in alone in his potions lab.   
He had not been able to sleep well in months, and the lack of sleep combined with this new stress had nearly catastrophic results on Severus's demeanor. Thankfully school was not formally in session until tomorrow night, or else it would have been some unfortunate student who received the full blunt of his wrath. As if was, Madame Promfrey had spent a better part of the morning in tears, and professor McGonagall was no longer on speaking terms with him.  
Just as Severus began to wonder whether Promfrey's hysterics would carry on over in lunch, a familiar burning pain engulfed his arm. He hissed and fought the urge to tear at the offending source of pain, his dark mark. Voldemort was summoning him, the time had come. Severus cradled the source of pain to his chest, and rushed through the empty corridors until he reached his chambers. He produced his dark black cloak and his white death eater's mask from their hiding places, his hand shaking as he did so. They were the heavy chains that could drag a drowning man to the bottom of the ocean.   
Severus had been in such a hurry rushing towards this new sense of doom, that he had forgotten to inform Albus that he had been summoned. It would turn out to be just as well, for that truth may have been enough to undermine his greatest lie yet.


	3. Marriage

Chapter Three

A/N: Pretty please review!

For the first time in years, Severus Snape was utterly and completely dumbfounded. When he had come to stand before the dark lord he had been expecting the worst.   
"Was is it you wish of me, my lord." Severus had asked, cursing at himself when his voice had cracked. This was not a time for weakness.  
Voldemort had only said one word, but it was all he needed to say.  
"Marriage."  
Severus was sure his heart had stopped. It must have, because he could feel his entire body going cold. Of the countless scenarios that had run through his head in the past two days, this had not been one of them. Suddenly, he could not force a single thought to stay in his head. His mind was racing with frantic disbelieve. What was the meaning of this?  
Lucius Malfoy, standing proudly to right of his master, had been more than happy to explain. She was a death eater, and Snape was to pass her off as his wife. He was to bring her into Hogwarts, and convince that fool Dumbledore and the rest of the staff and students that she was in fact his loving spouse. He was to bring her home tonight, just in time for the new term. Surly he could find a way to explain the sudden marriage, temporary insanity perhaps? The instructions ended there, with Lucius grinning like a fool and Severus searching desperately for a way out.  
"If I may ask, why?"   
Severus knew that he should not ask, but he couldn't help himself.  
"She will be useful to us." Lucius explained, cleaning dirt from under his fingernails as he spoke.  
"It will never work." Severus tried to desperately explain. "Dumbledore will never believe it, I will be exposed as a spy."   
"Not if you try hard enough. A lack of effort on your part will not reflect well on you Severus, so I suggest you do your best to convince him."   
Lucius looked dangerous in the candle light, like a coiled snake ready to strike.   
"You have a better think of a plan fast. You'll be taking her home with you when you leave"  
Severus began to wonder exactly where this woman was. He glanced around the room, but it was nearly impossible to distinguish a single person from the next in the sea of white masks.   
"Don't worry, she's here."   
Lucius sneered at him, looking extremely pleased with himself. So the bastard thinks he can read minds now as well? In that moment Severus was convinced that this was all Malfoy's idea. He could kill him, he really could.  
"And how are you so sure that she'll go alone with this?" Severus asked, well aware that he was treading on thin ground.  
"Enough!" The dark lord suddenly chimed in. He had grown tired of this game. "Crucio."  
For once Severus was almost grateful for the distraction the dreaded curse gave him. At least the pain drew him away from the fact that his life had been ruined. Completely and utterly ruined.

"Severus, aren't you forgetting something?" Lucius called out with a false sense of gaiety in his voice.  
The meeting was over, and Severus had decided to run for the door. If he made it out alive there was a chance he might make it back to Hogwarts. He would simply have to explain the situation to Dumbledore. It would hurt for the order to lose their spy, but they couldn't expect him to...  
"Your wife?"  
Lucius was leading a cloaked figure along by the elbow, whispering something in her ear. He gave her a less than gentle shove towards Severus, and strode on without pausing.  
"We'll be watching you." He called over his shoulder.  
The figure looked up at Severus, but reminded silent. Her face was hidden behind her white mask, but Severus could still see her eyes. It struck him that they were the most astounding shade of green, and they were also shining with tears.  
Great. The last thing he needed was to drag a sobbing woman back to Hogwarts. That would go over just beautifully.  
"You're not going to cry and carry on, are you?" Severus didn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice.  
The woman narrowed her eyes, and then rather violently stomped on his foot. Severus let out a small cry of pain and surprise, and did not attempt to stop his new wife as she fled past him and out into the safety of the dimly lit hallway. Once the pain his foot settled back into a dull throb Severus rather dramatically limped outside, and found her standing against the wall waiting for him.   
"If I may say so, that was very mature." Severus said in the most sarcastic tone he could manage.  
The woman crossed her arms and turned her head. Severus sighed, and reached up to take off his mask. What was he going to do? Fleeing now was not an option, at least not alone. He could always bring her back to Hogwarts only to have someone from the ministry come and arrest her, but that could be dangerous and would carry the unwelcome consequence of ending his career as a spy. What was the worse that she could do anyway? Serevus knew that Voldemort was probably not going to do something rash with her, not after he had gone through all this troube. He probably intended to keep this woman in Hogwarts merely as a spy, using Severus as a means to an end. If he was very careful, and watched her like a hawk...  
No! He would have to tell Dumbledore. It would simply be too dangerous. He suddenly almost felt sorry for the woman with the stunning green eyes, who was now fated to spend a life in Azkaban. But then again, if she had not gone and nearly broken his foot he might have had a little more pity for her.  
"Are you going to take that mask off? It might look a little suspicious." Severus nearly spat.  
The woman turned around sharply in anger to face him, but after a moment reached up to take off her mask all the same.  
For reasons that he would never understand, Severus had expected the woman to have the cold beauty of Narcissa Black. After all, it would have been very befitting of her attitude. Instead, he found himself greatly surprised. The woman looked not much older than a girl, with a warm round face framed by a few wisps of stray black hair. Her skin was a soft pink colour, dotted with a few freckles around her nose and cheeks. She was probably someone who had been called pretty or fair a great deal of times in her life. All in all she was nothing extraordinary. Oddly though, at the same time she was very extraordinary. Maybe it was those green eyes that seemed to shimmer even in the faintest light. Yes, it must have been her eyes.  
"Let's go then." Severus sighed, trying to pretend that he had not been staring at her. However, he was aware that just as he had been staring at her, she had been doing exactly the same thing to him.  
Severus held out his hand to her, so they might apparate out together. She eyed him coldly, and he grabbed for an elbow instead. She pulled away, and instead roughly grabbed onto the sleeve of his robe.  
"Are you always so delightful?"  
She did not answer his question, but instead gave him a taunting smile. Severus noticed that her otherwise perfect white teeth were a bit crooked. On any one else it might have been a fault, but for some reason on her it was strangely enduring.   
Severus Snape like to consider himself a rational person. He had only made one decision in his entire life on a whim, but now he was about to make another.   
'I'll keep her.' Severus thought, as if she was some sort of small animal and not a person.   
It was not because it was a good decision. In fact this was a horrible decision. He would have to lie to Dumbledore, ruining the strong trust they had built between them. If he slipped up and allowed this woman to do something dangerous it could mean death to him and possibly to many others. Severus did not want to be revealed as a spy and tortured to death by Voldemort either, and if he turned her in as a death eater that could quite possibly be his fate.   
Plus, he suddenly could not bare the thought of the woman with the extraordinary green eyes and enduringly crooked teeth alone in a cell in Azakaban.

Yes, Severus Snape was not being a rational man at all.


	4. Katherine Snape

Chapter Four

A/N: I really wanted to update sooner, but my comptuer disagreed ::shakes fist at computer:: Anyway, enjoy and please review!

It had been a gorgeous late summer afternoon, and as if faded into night the sky took on the most brilliant orange and red hue. It was almost as if it was angry that another beautiful day had passed only to slip into the darkness of night. Severus Snape on the other had, did not mourn with the sunset. He much preferred the subdued sounds of night and the star filled skies to the illusions of day. If he had thought to ask his new 'wife', he would have been very surprised to find that she felt exactly the same way.

The two trudged up the path to Hogwarts, walking side by side with at least an arm lengths distance between them. Severus face was set in a bitter sneer at the thought of having to explain how he left single this morning, and then came back married at dusk. As they rounded the bend that would led them straight into Hogwarts, Severus glanced over at the woman beside him. If she was feeling just as anxious as he was, it was impossible to tell. Her face was set in an emotionless mask, and she looked more morbid than anything else.

'Lovely.' He bemused. 'I get to pass a corpse off as a wife.'

As their feet echoed on the stone steps leading to the front entrance of Hogwarts, Severus could feel his heart begin to pound. It would probably be better to go straight to Dumbledore and get it over with, besides he was bound to find out sooner or later anyway. That man seemed to know everything that happened in his beloved school, sometimes even before they had even happened. Severus thought it was maddening, and more than a little obnoxious at times.

Severus felt his heart drop as he pushed open the great doors and entered into Hogwarts, only to find the legend himself standing before him.

'How the bloody hell does he do that?' Severus thought with a heavy sigh.

His wife actually looked shocked, which was a nice break from her normal 'I have no feeling in my face' routine.

"Severus!" Dumbledore crossed the distance between them in a majestic sweep of his robes. And he dared to call Severus dramatic. "I was beginning to worry about you, it isn't like you to disappear without good reason."

His face was kind, but his voice had a biting edge to it.

'Wonderful, the old coot is angry.'

"I'm sorry Albus, but I had some personal business to attend to." Severus tired to keep his tone and cold as possible, this was not the time for excessive emotion.

"Would this be your personal business then?" Dumbledore gestured towards the woman before him, with a twinkle in his eye.

"What? Oh yes...I mean..." Severus tried to grab a single coherent thought from his racing mind.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Dumbledore smiled serenely, and reached out shake the woman's hand.

Severus suddenly felt his blood run cold. He didn't know her name! For Merlin's sake how was the going to explain how he didn't even know his own wife's name...

"You must be Albus Dumbledore." His wife suddenly spoke. Her voice was different than Severus imagined it would be. It was sweet, yet forceful. Musical, yet confident. "Severus has spoken of you often. He holds you in the highest regard."

At once Severus was eternally grateful. He no longer felt certain that he was end the night either dead or in Azkaban prison.

"Do you have a name then?"

Dumbledore seemed delighted with her.

"Katherine Snape, but I would be very honored if you would call be Kit."

"Kit it is then." Dumbledore reached down and kissed her hand. "But Snape? Are you two related?"

Katherine blushed from the kiss, and then smiled brightly. "Yes as a matter of a fact."

"Oh?" Dumbledore knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm his wife actually."

Again, Severus felt his heart start to beat at a frantic pace. As this rate he was going to die of a heart attack before the night was out.

"Wife?" Dumbledore laughed in amusement. "Since when do you have a wife Severus?"

Severus cleared his throat, but before he could open his mouth to speak Katherine jumped in.

"Since this morning. I hope you aren't angry, but we have been seeing each other in secret since Christmas. I actually suggested that we get married as a joke, but then it suddenly seemed like such a good idea..."

"Who am I to stand in the way of love." Dumbledore smiled and then kissed Katherine on the cheek.

Then, much to Severus's disdain, he reached over and pulled him into an embrace.

"I couldn't be happier for you. And you are both welcomed to stay at Hogwarts for as long as you please."

"Thank you." Severus murmured.

"Yes, thank you very much." Katherine beamed. "It's just that, I feel bad living here if I'm not going to contribute."

"Don't feel bad at all my dear." Dumbledore smiled down at her.

"No really. If there is anything I could do....I'm trained as a medi-witch if that helps."

"That's delightful." Dumbledore commented. "But I'm afraid we already have Madame Pomfrey."

"Is she in need of an assistant then? I don't mind, and I'll work for free."

Dumbledore shook his head in amusement. "You think you'll be bored with nothing to do all day then?"

"Yes!" Katherine explained.

The two continued to talk for some time, but Severus wasn't really listening. He was watching Katherine as she spoke, she seemed like such a different creature now. Her face was bright, and her smile radiant. Her cheeks were flushed, and her dark hair wild as it began to come undone. He wondered how it was possible for this to be same person from only moments before.

"It's settled then." Dumbledore drew Severus back to the conversation. "You'll start training as Madame Pomfrey's assistant tomorrow."

Severus gave a short, and incredibly strained smile at the pair, and then reached for Katherine's arm.

"You're wife is very persausive Severus," Dumbledore remarked, "And also very pretty."

Katherine blushed, and Severus clasped onto her elebow. He suddenly wanted to get out of here before the volunteered to be headmaster, for Merlin's sake.

"Goodnight then." She chirped.

"See you both tomorrow." Dumbledore have then a fatherly 'why isn't that cute' smile before turning and walking with down the hall with a spring in his step.

"Where did that come from?" Severus remarked.

He turned and faced Katherine, who looked extremely proud of herself.

"I'm just doing what I was told." She replied, rather coldly. But at least she was speaking to him now. "I suspect this isn't he best situation for either of us, but I intend to make it bearable."

Severus nodded gratefully.

"Do you want me to show you where we'll be living?" He said in the most pleasant tone he could muster.

"Yes."

Severus nodded, and began to lead her down the labyrinth of hallways until they reached the plain wooden door that opened to his rooms.

"My office is upstairs, next to the potions classroom. But I don't think you'll have a need to go up there...ever"

He pushed open the door and then turned on the lights with a flick of his wand. Katherine followed inside, looking around curiously. This was the sitting room apparently, decorating in dark browns and reds, with some very stiff looking furniture arranged around a stone fireplace.

"I'll have someone send my things tomorrow." She commented, taking a few hesitant steps towards the fireplace "Do you mind if I go to sleep, I'm very tired."

Severus shook his head.

"I'll take the couch then." He muttered.

"We can switch every other day if you'd like." Katherine offered.

Her voice was no longer quite as frosty, but it wasn't exactly friendly either.

"We'll figure it out later."

Katherine nodded, and then found her way to the bedroom.

'This is just fantastic.' Severus sighed, and then let his drop down onto the stiff couch. 'It's like I'm cursed. My entire life is cursed.'

He shut his eyes and let out a deep huff of breath. He wanted nothing more than to be able to drown in his own self pity. He reluctantly opened his eyes again as he heard the bedroom door swing open. Katherine came out, wearing his bathrobe no less.

She caught him staring in disdain, and snorted.

"I have nothing of my own." Her voice was calm, yet demanding. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't...not really."

Severus rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For ruining my life." Severus blurted out.

"No!" She said exclaimed. "But what would you suggest I do? My loyalty doesn't allow me the privilege of going against our dark lord's wishes"

"Are you suggesting I'm disloyal?' Severus spat, his stomach suddenly clenching up in fear.

"No." She explained. "I was merely saying..."

"Just go to bed!" Severus slammed his fist with fantastic bang onto the nearest end table.

"Fine! Just let me finish!" Katherine banged down on the end table as well, but it didn't have the same effect.

"I wanted to apologize for stomping on your foot earlier today. I saw you limping before, and I hope that I didn't hurt you too badly."

"You didn't." Severus said, crossing his arms across his chest like a scowling school boy.

"You deserved it though. And don't think I won't do it again."

Katherine turned on her heels and stormed into the bedroom, slamming to door behind her.

'How did she manage to turn an apology into a threat?' Severus wondered.

Thoughts of his current situation, and his new wife, could have plagued Severus's mind for hours. However, with a deep yawn he was surprised to find that he was in fact very tired. For a moment he considering taking a potion to stay awake, in case Katherine tried to sneak out in the middle of night and hex Hogwarts into the oblivion or murder half the staff. Instead he decided to place a simple ward around his chambers, and then curled up on the incredibly hard couch and drifted off into a dead slumber


	5. Insults and Injury

Chapter Five

A/N: Going to summer school for a week...I can't bring anything with me except my clothes and my textbooks, so out of sheer boredom I'll probably end up locked away in the library every night. In other words, expect lots of updates next week! I saw POA today...man was it awesome! Not as good as the book of course, but still awesome. I can't wait to see it again!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed...I really appreciate your feedback. It motivates me to keep this going. Everybody else, review dammit! ::cough:: I mean pretty please with sugar on top, review my story.

Severus Snape was not a morning person. Out of necessity he had become a night owl, and had grown to despise mornings with intense hatred he normally reserved for idiotic students and long deceased family members. If anything, Severus was used to waking to a gentle charm, or perhaps a quivering house elf with a tray of tea. He was not prepared at all for the loud crash that greeted him that morning.

Severus awoke with a jolt, and sat up to find his new 'bride' Katherine standing over a broken vase, looking rather sheepish. His first reaction was to reach for his wand and defend himself against this new intruder, until he came to remember exactly why this strange woman was standing before him and how he come to fall asleep on his own couch. Severus seethed in anger and frustration as he took stock of the situation. Three open trunks were sitting in the middle of his sitting room, apparently the "things" Katherine had sent for had arrived.

'I suppose she plans on staying for a while.' Severus thought with a scowl.

He stared down at the shards of glass on the floor, gratefully noting that at least it wasn't his vase that had been broken. Come to think of it, did he even own a vase?

"Sorry to wake you." Katherine smirked.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Severus croaked as he cleared the sleep from his eyes.

"Not really, but wouldn't it have been clever if I did?"

Katherine's voice held a mocking cheer to it. Severus inhaled an angry breath, and watched in groggy silence as she bent down and began to collect the shards of glass of the stone floor.

"Stop." Severus rose slowly from his place on the couch. He sneered at the imprint his body had made in the stiff fabric. For the love of Merlin his back hurt. "Let the house elves do it."

"I never had any house elves myself. I don't really like the idea of being waited on."

Severus scowled some more, decided that scowling was not going to get him anywhere with this woman, and stumbled across the room towards the wash room. He made sure to kick a few shards of glass as far out of the way as he went, hardly holding back his smirk.

He had just managed to splash his face with some cold water and begin to tackle his sleep mused hair when their was a resounding knock at the door.

"Do not touch that door!" Severus nearly screamed into the other room, his temper set on full force.

"I wasn't about to your highness!" Katherine barked back.

In the background Severus heard something else crash, and the fought the urge to slam his head against the porcelain sink. Unconsciousness was starting to look better and better...

No doubt the rumor mill was churning full force by now, and although the staff would be curious to see the truth behind rumor, Severus seriously doubted that few would actually dare to come down and invade his private territory to find out. Dumbledore maybe, but tomorrow being the first day of classes he was no doubt too swamped with work to visit. And he had meet Katherine already anyway. That fool Pomfrey would probably come down here as well, she never knew her place! But then again, she would be seeing Katherine later on to speak about work, so there was no reason for her to come down here either.

Tired of the guessing game Severus reached for the latch on the washroom door, and then swung it open violently. He was rewarding with a loud shriek, and then a equally loud swear. With a spiteful laugh, he turned to see Katherine clutching her nose, looking incredibly angry.

"I'm sorry, did the door hit you?" Severus bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You could have broken my nose!" Katherine drew her hand away from her face and raised it as if she was prepared to slap him.

"It looks fine to me" Severus remarked cooly.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, but wouldn't it have been clever if I did."

Katherine was fuming, but managed to draw her shaking hand back down to her side. The loud knocking continued once again, and Severus eyed the door with frustration.

"Are you going to answer it, or are you waiting for a written invitation?" Katherine leaned against the bookcase and glared at him.

Severus walked towards the door and then hesitantly opened it, trying his best to look angry and intimidating.

"Professor Snape"

Severus was not prepared for who was on the other side.

Minvera McGonagall, perhaps the biggest closest gossip of them all, but an intimidating creature none the less.

"I have just heard the strangest news, and I thought it was my duty to come down and investigate for myself."

"Professor McGonagall, I never though you much of a gossip." Severus said, his body blocking the doorway.

Minvera's face reddened the slightest bit, but she held her ground.

"I simply wished to congratulate you Severus, though this marriage is extremely out of character for you, I'm sure you have things under control."

Minvera tilted her head, trying to see around the potions masters lanky form and into the rooms beyond.

'Is she suspicious of us?' Severus thought for a moment, before dismissing the threat. 'Who wouldn't be suspicious."

"I'm guessing you'd like to meet my wife." Severus kept his voice flat and cold, but his throat almost closed up on the word 'wife.' That word was suddenly not very pleasant at all.

"What a deduction!" Katherine called from inside.

"Is that her now?" Minvera craned her neck even further to see around Severus. "She sounds young."

"She's not young." Severus snapped. "And you can meet her along with everybody else tonight. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"I can see that." Minvera chuckled.

Severus inwardly cringed as he realized that he was still wearing yesterdays clothing, and it was very obviously slept in. Severus felt his arm being pushed aside as Katherine breezed into the hallway.

"You must be professor McGonagall!" She exclaimed. "Let me please apologize for my husband's rudeness. You must have known him for many years, so I'm sure that you're used to it."

Katherine smirked, while Severus fumed. Fake marriage or not, he was going to strangle her.

"My name is Katherine, but you may call me Kit if you like."

"Please, call me Minvera."

Katherine nodded, and smiled prettily.

"You are much more agreeable than I would have imagined." Minvera blurted out.

"You just don't know her well enough yet." Severus said crossly.

Katherine gave a musical laugh, and subtly jabbed Severus in the ribs.

"Stop that!" Severus hissed under his breath.

"Stop what?" Minvera looked confused.

"Nothing!" Katherine said sweetly. " If you don't mind Minvera, I have to get ready to met Madame Pomfrey, will I see you at dinner?"

"Of course dear." Minvera's faced brightened at the reminder of the students arrival. "I should get to work myself."

She turned towards Severus and gave a polite nod before making her way back towards the stairwell, shaking her head all the while.

"Good job Snape." Katherine hissed, once they were back inside with the door shut. "How are we supposed to pass ourselves off as a happily married couple if you keep insulting me."

"You insulted me first if I recall correctly." Severus spat.

Katherine huffed, and then glanced at the clock on the mantle. She was going to late for Madame Pomfrey at this rate.

"Which way is the hospital wing?" She asked.

Severus rattled off directions, looking none to pleased. He had intended to walk her there himself, but he didn't think meandering around the school in wrinkled and disheveled clothing was the best idea right now. Although, it might lend a certain air of credibility to their charade...

'Nevermind. I'll put a tracking spell on her first thing tomorrow.' He thought with a yawn.

-----------------

Severus was overjoyed to once again have his rooms to himself, at least for a little while. He was able to bathe in peace, and even look up a few potions that he intended to brew in his spare time. He thought about going up to his office, but shrugged off the thought. He was more than prepared for the start of classes tomorrow, and he did not like the thought of Katherine coming back in his absence. She would probably snoop around, and then go running to the dark lord with whatever she had found. Thankfully, anything of importance was in his office, which was heavily warded.

As the day went on Severus decided it was wise to visit the hospital wing after all. He had a sudden image of Madame Pomfrey hog tied on the floor while Katherine wrecked the place. He wouldn't put it past her.

Upstairs in the hospital wing he found the two of them fussing over one of Hagrid's rather exotic pets, giggling and carrying on like old friends. Madame Pomfrey eyed Severus coldly as he entered, but ever the nurturing type, urged him to take a drink of tea.

"You look too pale." She commented.

Katherine turned to look as well, but shrugged it off.

"Look at this little thing." She almost sang. "He had a stomach ache."

She held up a cat sized creature that looked like a mix between a dragon and a dog.

"What is that thing." Severus asked in disgust.

"I'm not sure actually." Katherine admitted. "But he's a lot better looking then..."

"Katherine!" Severus mentally threw up his hands.

Katherine burst into laugher, scaring the little creature, who began to wail like a child.

Severus bit his lip to keep from flying into a homicidal fit of rage, and Madame Pomfrey swooped in to rescue the creature.

"Hagrid will want to see this!" She exclaimed, busting out the room with the thing in her arms.

"Don't forget." Severus said in a cold whisper, "That our master is depending on us. If you mess this up, I'll be sure to make if clear to him that it was your childish behavior and no fault of mine."

Katherine's face suddenly fell.

"Yes." She said, her voice a dangerous whisper. "But it would your word against mine, wouldn't it? And I know for a fact that our master trusts me a great deal more than he trusts you."

Severus felt his chest tighten. She was probably right, and he didn't doubt she would turn him in either. He sneered, but decided that this was probably a time for silence.

"I'll see you before dinner then?" Katherine asked as he turned to leave.

Severus nodded, and then stormed from the room in his usual fashion.

"I am a fantastic liar." Katherine whispered to herself after he had gone. "A fantastic, fantastic liar."


	6. Rumors and a Truth

Chapter Five

A/N:: And so it continues! Drop me some reviews and let me know what you think. In care you were wondering about the ending...there is **not **any slash going on between Draco and Snape (at least not in this story...hehe).

There was an uneasy silence aboard the Hogwarts Express. The happy laughter and joking banter of years passed had been greatly subdued, and some began to wonder if it might ever return. The dangers lurking in the magical world were more pronounced than ever, and for many it was hard to be joyful with the knowledge that things were only going to get bleaker. Every now and then a forced sounding bout of laughter could be heard echoing down the aisles, but the hushed whispers and subdued silence was almost too much to bear. In the compartment currently inhabited by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the infamous Harry Potter, things were not much better. Of course, when they first boarded there had been the increasingly awkward, yet happy, chatter as they shared tales of their summer apart. None of the three had accomplished anything grand, and soon the conversation fell into an uneasy lull. Harry was still obviously grieving over the loss of Sirius, and even being reunited with his two best friends did little to raise his darkened spirits. Hermione herself was feeling a bit depressed, even though she didn't quite understand why. Ron was still in a foul mood from being kept indoors nearly all summer by his mother's ever growing "maternal instincts" which struck Ron was being more like irrational fears than anything. But in these times, who could really blame her? Even Hedwig looked depressed.  
Hermione stared out of the window at the quickly passing countryside, and wondered silently to herself if things would ever be the same. She yearned for the times when they had been first years, and everything had seemed so bright and new, and most of all, hopeful. She had never even heard of he-who-must-not-be-named, and had never felt such a crushing amount of pain. Pain for Harry who had already lost so much, pain for Ron, pain for Sirius who had left them so suddenly, and for reasons she didn't understand, pain for herself. Sometimes she almost felt like giving up and going to a muggle school, where they all went about in happy ignorance. The truth was, she felt so powerless. The truth was, despite all her knowledge, she still felt inadequate. The truth was...  
Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by loud chatter, and even louder laughter outside of their compartment. Her curiosity suddenly peaked; Hermione moved to the empty seat beside Harry and pressed her ear against the door.  
"'Mione, what are doing?" Ron asked, a bit crossly.  
"Shhhh!" She commanded, straining to hear.  
She could only catch fragments of the conversation, but it certainly sounded interesting...."yes I swear...Snape...no, it can't be true....she must be...told my aunt herself...saw her with her own eyes..."  
"What are they talking about?" Ron demanded, suddenly interested.  
"What?" Harry asked, looking very apprehensive and very pale.  
"Nothing bad." Hermione whispered. "At least I don't think so. I can't hear!"  
After a quick knock the door to their compartment flew open, causing Hermione to nearly jump of her seat, and Ron and Harry to reach for their wands. They both paused when a breathless Neville Longbottom rushed in, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
"Have...you...heard." Neville managed through gasping breaths.  
"Heard what!" Harry's voice automatically slipped into a tone of fear.  
"No...no..." Neville said, throwing himself down onto the empty seat. "Nothing to worry about. Just gossip..."  
Harry leaned back in his seat with a grateful sigh, and Ron snorted.  
"Didn't mean to scare you," Neville explained, "but I wanted to tell you before somebody else could. It's just too great."  
Neville began to laugh, genuine amused laughter. Hermione leaned in closer to him, aching to laugh herself. Even if it was over gossip, she could use some right now.  
"Out with it then!" Ron demanded.  
Neville took a deep breath and nodded, extremely pleased to have their undivided attention.  
"Well," he began. "I heard from Cho, who heard from her friends mother, who knows Madam Hootch.."  
"Alright, alright!" Harry interrupted. "What did she hear?"  
"Last night Madam Hootch saw Snape walking on the grounds with a strange woman...a very strange woman...and then the next day she heard from McGonagall that they're married."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Just like Snape was married to a werewolf last year, Neville?" Harry moaned.  
"N-No!" Neville stammered. "This time it's true, I swear! Madam Hootch says that she's never seen her before, and she has the whitest skin she's ever seen, just like she could be..."  
"A vampire!" Ron screamed in mock terror.  
The three friends burst into laughter while Neville's face reddened.  
"I wasn't going to say that." Neville insisted, but they were laughing too hard to hear him.  
Ginny Weasley poked her head into the compartment, one her friends standing shyly beside her.  
"Have you heard!" She announced. "Snape kidnapped a muggle and married her!"  
This elicited a new round of laughter from within the compartment. Hermione's face shone, she was so glad for the happy distraction.  
"Can you imagine?" Harry said through bursts of laughter. "That greasy git married!"  
Ron, laughing so hard his face was as red as a tomato, piped in. "Can you imagine the kids they would have? All greasy hair and fangs!"  
Ginny stepped closer into the compartment, looking very confused.  
"Wait, muggles have fangs?"

--------  
  
By the time they had arrived at Hogwarts and assembled in the great hall for the welcoming feast, there were so many versions of the story floating around that Hermione could no longer keep them straight.  
Snape was married to a vampire...no a dwarf...no a muggle! He kidnapped her...no she's running from her muggle husband....no, they already have three children!  
As the stories became more and more fantastic, Hermione could only throw her head back and laugh. She didn't want to think what Professor Snape would do if her ever found the person that started the rumor. Probably make them scrub dirty cauldrons all year. It would have been worth it though; it was the talk of all four tables. It takes real talent to start a rumor like that.  
As Dumbledore and his professors took their places at the head table, Hermione noted that Snape was looking no different than usual. Seated between McGonagall and Dumbledore, he looked more bored than anything. Hermione strained in her seat as Snape took a sip of pumpkin juice, setting his goblet down with a satisfying bang. She caught no glimpse of gold on his left hand, it was bare.  
"See," she pointed out to Harry and Ron. "It was just a dumb rumor."  
Hermione sat back as the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore gave his normal uplifting annual speech. She pretended not to notice that the whole time Harry stared at his empty plate, a mournful expression on his face, and that Ron was mouthing insults at Draco Malfoy, who wasn't even paying attention. Later she would talk to Harry, try to make him feel better. And she wasn't even going to bother saying anything to Ron, let him have his fight with Malfoy. It would be good for him to get out some aggression; she knew he was still angry with his mother for making him a virtual prisoner over the summer. Hermione clapped politely as Dumbledore introduced the new members of the staff, but her mind was beginning to wander. She was thinking of her reading list, she hadn't even made a dent yet! But after all, she had just gotten her books yesterday...  
"And I'm especially pleased to introduce our new assistant medi-witch," Dumbledore's voice floated on the edge of her periphery. "Mrs. Katherine Snape. Since you are all bound to find out anyway, let it be my great pleasure to be the first to tell you, that she is the new bride of our own potions professor."  
There was a sudden collective gasp of breath, followed by a stunned silence. It was only the calm before the storm, for the whispers suddenly grew into a dull roar. Glasses were knocked over as students strained in their seats to see the woman at the end of the table who was slowly rising to her feet. Hermione noted that she was wearing a uniform identical to Madam Pomfrey's, and looked more than a bit overwhelmed. As the clamor of voices rose to a fever pitch, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and drew up his hand in a gesture for silence. The head boy and girl followed, hoping that everyone else would follow their example. Katherine Snape sat down quickly, and Madam Pomfrey began to whisper something in her ear. She smiled, but was staring out into the gathering of students at someone who Hermione could not see.  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Harry laughed. A few seats down Ginny, who had been sitting on her knees to get a better look, nearly fell out of her seat.  
"Can you believe it!" Ron laughed, "The greasy git actually has a wife."  
"She's decent looking too!" Harry said in surprise.  
Hermione looked at Katherine Snape, her eyes narrowing. She looked almost like a cherub with the white headress of a medi-witch on, and the candle light reflecting off of her pink skin. But something else beyond the uniform and the candlelight held Hermione's attention.  
"I know her from somewhere." She whispered slowly.  
"What?" Harry asked, only half paying attention.  
"I know her face. I definitely know her from somewhere. But I don't know where."  
Harry shrugged, and then turned to look at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sitting silent as a stone as his housemates whispered feverently around him. He looked angry...  
"What's up with him?" Harry asked.  
Ron turned to look himself, and then smiled. "Maybe he was saving Snape for himself."  
Of course, half of the table had heard his comment, and began laughing wildly and throwing insults at Draco and his friends.  
Draco didn't seem to care, all his attention was focused on Snape's wife, who Hermione noticed was staring intensely back at him.  
"What is that all about?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
"Who cares!" Ron announced. "At least this was an interesting start to the year!"


	7. A Flick of the Wand

Chapter Seven

A/N: I fixed the review settings on my account, I didn't realize I was blocking anom. reviews. Doh! Sorry guys...and thank you to Enahma for pointing it out to me

Severus Snape looked as if he was dangerously close to having an aneurism. Katherine had been vaguely aware of his presence down at the other end of the table, but hadn't bothered to glance his way until now. He was clutching his silver goblet with a shaking hand, and staring out into the crowd of students with such intensity that she was surprised his eyes hadn't burned right out of his skull. A small part of her felt sorry for the man, who had probably just had one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life, but another part of her fought the urge to goad the students on. She once had a habit for trouble making that would have made the now nearly infamous antics of Fred and George Weasley pale in comparison. Even though those years of merry girlhood mischief had passed, a certain mischievous twinkle still gleamed in her eye often.

"Do know Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked casually.

"W-What?" Katherine snapped back to attention as a shiver of pure wickedness raced up her spine. _Malfoy_....No not here, Malfoy would not be here.

"I said," Pomfrey nearly yelled, "Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Katherine's heart plummeted, though she chided herself for it.

"No," Katherine tried to force her voice into its normal pitch.

"I don't believe so...why?" Pomfrey snorted and took a sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice spiked with fire whiskey (for medicinal purposes only, of course).

"Nothing. Only that he has been staring at you for near to a quarter of an hour now."

"That's Draco Malfoy!" Katherine exclaimed, causing Pomfrey to drop her goblet with a clatter. Severus leaned forward to look down the table, his signature "oh-no-you- better-not" look plastered on his face. Katherine ignored him, her palms sweating and her mind racing. Of course it was Draco Malfoy! He was a perfect mold of Lucius and Narcissa, his features matching theirs perfectly. She should have known it was him right away, when she had picked his face from the crowd, when she couldn't draw herself away from his cold blue eyes....

"Are you quite alright?" Madam Pomfrey was wiping up her spilled pumpkin juice. "Do need a calming draught? I would understand with all the excitement..."

"No, I'm fine." Katherine insisted. But what else was she to say? I have just seen the face of the little boy, now almost rightly a man, whose name I have cursed for the past sixteen years? They would think she had gone mad.

'Does he remember me?' Katherine nearly swayed under the heat of the room crowded with laughter, noise, and people. 'No, he couldn't. He is just curious. That must be it, merely curious.'

Katherine moved the food around on her plate, but couldn't will herself to eat. She could sense Severus starting at her from the other end of the table, and stared back at him just long enough to mouth string of expletives that would have made a customer of the Leaky Cauldron blush. Severus sat back in his chair with a start, and made no further attempts to even glance her way.

'He should learn to mind his own business!' Katherine thought with a huff. Though for some reason, she automatically wished she could take it back.  
  
Down at the Slytherin table, Goyle was repeating yet again the insult that Ron Weasley had gleefully pronounced about Draco Malfoy. For once, this failed to get a rise out of Draco. He was looking more troubled than cross.

"What's the matter?" Goyle asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing you idiot!" Draco snapped, though it was clear something was the matter.

"Hey Draco!" Ginny Weasley shouted from across the room, taking a page from Ron. "Is it true that you have a crush on Snape's wife!"

Draco's body seized up, and he let out a frightful hiss.

"No, you impoverished little rat!" Draco spat.

"Oh...then its Snape you fancy then!"

Draco's mouth pursed into a single straight line. His overcome by a wave of anger that would have made even a lunatic blanche in fear.

"Say it again Weasley...." Draco began, but before he could finish his sentence Ron had jumped to his feet, and was jumping over tables like a rabid tiger.

Draco jumped up at once, his heart beating with a mix of anger and fear. He reached for his wand, his eyes narrowing in a frightful way...

Just as Ron reached him, the wand was thrown from his hand and he was pushed back by an invisible punch to the stomach.

"Potter..." He moaned in anger.

Harry Potter was in fact standing on his feet, his wand, and now Draco's wand as well, held securely in his hand. Hermione was on her feet as well, her arms clasped firmly around Ron's waist.

"Ron, stop!" She pleaded.

"No Ron!" Ginny piped in, her eyes wide.

"Enough!" Snape yelled, clearing off a good portion of the head table with the back of his arm.

The hall fell silent as the goblets, trays, and plates fell to the floor with a terrific bang.

"Always a taste for the dramatic..." Pomfrey whispered to Katherine under her breath.

But Katherine wasn't listening; she was rising slowly to her feet. Severus turned his head just in time to see her draw her wand, and point in directly at none other than Harry Potter.

"Oh no." Severus breathed. He should have seen. Of course she would go after Potter! Why hadn't he bothered to think!

Before Severus could act Katherine flicked her wand, and for a moment all fell silent. Then all Severus could hear was his own heart pounding, and the sound of a bone chilling scream.


	8. Fainting Spells

Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry I didnt update sooner...or make this longer. Don't worry, longer and better chapters are to come!

Ginny Weasley was screaming. On the edge of his consciousness, Severus could hear her high pitched screech echoing through the great hall like a banshee's cry. A single though seized Severus's mind and he tried to block out that horrid scream.

'She killed Harry Potter.'

A sudden darkness rushed over him that was profound it nearly made him forget ever having seen the light. And still Ginny would not stop screaming.

--------

"Are you alright?" A voice demanded from out of the darkness.

Severus fought to open his eyes, his head hurt like he had been hit with a brick, and his mouth was dry. Two hands reached out and shook his shoulders. Severus moaned, which was apparently good enough for the voice.

"Thank Merlin. For a minute I thought you stopped breathing."

"Potter..." Severus moaned, flittering his eyelids.

"What about Potter?"

"Is he dead?" Groggily, and ever so slowly, Severus was starting to come back into the world of the living.

"What are you talking about?"

Severus opened his eyes; a dark figure was hovering over him, silhouetted in the light. He blinked his eyes until the slowly adjusted, and was shocked to see Katherine's face leaning in so close to his.

"You didn't kill him?" Severus asked.

"No. Was I supposed to?"

Thankfully she didn't sound serious. Severus let out a shuddering breath. This was going to give him a heat attack.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Hospital wing. You fainted."

Severus should have guessed as much, he had woken up here too many times before.

"What happened?"

Katherine smoothed out the blankets covering his thin body before he spoke; she suddenly looked very maternal and protective.

"I thought that Weasley boy was going to attack Draco Malfoy, so I turned him into a mouse. How was I supposed to know that his sister was afraid of mice?"

Severus moaned. He couldn't believe this.

"Are you sure Potter's alright? You had your wand pointed at him."

"For a second, yes, I was trying to figure out what was going on. Apparently Professor McGonagall doesn't appreciate my particular brand of violence intervention, though Dumbledore found it amusing."

Severus tried to sit up, but his head felt like it was full of lead. He slumped back down and shut his eyes.

"You don't have to faint every time I cast a spell you know. I'm not here to kill anybody." Katherine whispered.

Severus looked up at her as if he didn't quite believe it.

"Then what _are_ you here for?"

"It's better for the both of us if you don't know."

Katherine started to a bite a fingernail and looked at the empty bed across the way. Severus just sighed and shut his eyes. Sooner or later he would find out, he always did.

-------

Once Severus had fallen alseep Katherine crept out of the hosital wing, and then down to his chambers. She didn't really consider them hers, although the had the feeling that she might be staying a while. Today's events weren't helping either. She hadn't meant to turn Weasley into a mouse, she wasn't even sure why she had done it. Hadn't it been her greastest desire, to see the spawn of Narcissa withering in pain. To see revenge for what was stolen from her?

Katherine sighed deeply as the walked through the dark and lonely dungeon passageways. Her emotions were in turmoil, her head heart, and she had caused a grown man to faint. All in all, she was throughly miserable.


	9. Dreams and Memories

Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, hopefully I'll have some longer ones up next week. Let me know what you think!

Narcissa Malfoy was standing the large stone balcony, looking out onto the snow covered gardens. In the soft glow of the moonlight she looked peaceful, serene even. But a storm was brewing underneath.  
"How could you have shamed me?" Her voice was quivering with emotion. "How?"  
Lucius's heavy breath came out in white wisps, the frigid cold of the winters night seemed to cling to his very soul.  
"With a mudblood no less?"  
Her hands reached down to protectively cradle the bump below her stomach that was growing larger everyday. She could feel the little life inside of her kick, as if it too was furious at the injustice of it all. Lucius stared at his young wife, stared at the slender hands that cupped the spot where his unborn child grew. For once in his life, he was speechless.  
"I might not have cared Lucius, I might have been accepting. But you have better get rid of her and get rid of it now."  
Lucius felt his face go aflame, but said nothing. How could he tell his wife that he had no intention of letting her go? How could he describe the tingles that went up his spine at the thought of how he possessed her completely? She would die for him if he asked, and holding that sort of power over a person was more precious than gold.  
"I will not tolerate a rival for my child Lucius. It will be a boy, and he will be your heir. I won't let the bastard child of a mudblood stand in his way. Remedy the situation, or perhaps next time I will 'forget' to lie for you when the ministry comes around. I'm sure they'll be dying to know what they're favorite aristocrat has been up to this days."  
Lucius raised the back of his hand to his wife, but knew he couldn't strike her. She was right; he couldn't have his son's place in the world jeopardized because of his own foolishness. He could tell her tomorrow, he knew she could obey. After all, she had no choice.

------  
Katherine woke with a start. She had been dreaming again, dreaming another persons memory no less. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, wondering what time it was. In the darkness of the dungeons day was no different than night, and sometimes time seemed to loose its meaning all together. She had left Severus in the hospital wing for the night, and was at once incredibly glad for this stroke of luck. She had a habit of talking in her sleep, especially when she had these strange dreams that seemed so much like memories. She was not sure how it happened, or how to stop it.  
Suddenly to troubled to sleep, Katherine made her way to the washroom. She stared at herself for a long while in the mirror, her face was puffy from lack of sleep, and her hair matted. With a critical eye she mapped out the familiar contours of her face, but nothing had changed. She had never been beautiful, not like Narcissa had been beautiful. But she wasn't ugly either...maybe she was just plain.  
A sudden sharp pain attacked her then, radiating from her arm like a wave of burning fire. Her response was automatic by now, she knew better than to keep her master waiting. She dressed quickly in the darkness, and then dug up her robe and mask from the bottom of a locked trunk. Katherine didn't bother to take the time to brush her hair or wash her face, no one would see her anyway. She hid the robe and the mask under her cloak, and then tip toed out into the hallway. She had heard it rumored that the very walls of Hogwarts had ears, and figured it would be better to stay on the safe side. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps echoing down the hall, coming in her direction. She could make out the billowing of robes, but the figure stayed hidden in the darkness. She let out her breath as the figure finally entered the light, and she realized it was Severus.  
"You too?" He asked, rubbing his arm.  
"Yes." Katherine whispered.  
Severus noticed that she looked pale, and her hands shook as she reached up to smooth her hair.  
"Let's go then. We shouldn't keep him waiting."  
  
When they reached the apperation point Severus conjured up his robe and mask, and after taking a careful look around slipped them on. Katherine did the same, dreading the numb feeling that always came over her face when she wore the mask. During her time under the heavy robes and stiff unforgiving mask, everything seemed dulled.  
"Ready?" Severus asked, now looking bit scared himself.  
Katherine nodded. "I'll go first."  
Katherine stepped forward and took out her wand. Severus stared at her, his eyes drinking her in slowly.  
"What?" She said suddenly, turning around to see what had caught his attention.  
"Nothing." He murmured, "Just hurry and go."  
With the mask on, her innocent look had faded, and she looked very much a vivacious creature of prey. But he wondered how much of it was costume, was she merely a child playing dress up? He could never be sure, but she didn't seem the Death Eater type at all...  
Severus dislodged such thoughts with a shake of his head. They wouldn't have trusted her with whatever it was she had to do if she wasn't loyal. She was probably treacherous and evil, and would do him in a second if she could.  
'Yes,' He told himself with a false satisfaction. 'She is no different than the rest.'  
He raised his wand, and with a louder pop he disappeared as well, leaving behind only his footprints on the empty moonlit path.


	10. Under the Surface

Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. This chapter's a little dark and angsty, but the next will be more lighthearted. Enjoy, and please review!

For a moment, Katherine was as unsure of her surroundings as a newborn child must be upon first entering the world. A black darkness enveloped her like a veil, obscuring her vision and clouding her senses. The last thing she could remember was apparating, hoping silently that the Dark Lord had summoned them somewhere warm. The autumn air had a biting chill to it, and she hadn't dressed well for the occasion. Her heart dropped when she found herself in the damp chilly darkness, reaching her hands out in front of her. She didn't dare reach for her wand, the Dark Lord could be watching. Even the simplest movement could have hidden implications, and Katherine was no fool.

The sound of heavy echoing footsteps made her jump, and she drew her arms back around her chest.

"Severus?" She whispered and the footsteps drew closer. "Is that you?"

A familiar haughty laugh resounded in her ears, and Katherine let her hands fall rigid to her sides.

"You." She whispered.

"Me."

Katherine could feel his hot breath on her neck. It sent strange shivers of both fear and pleasure up her spine.

"What have you done with him Lucius?"

Katherine stepped away. She had to show him she was not that foolish young girl anymore. She would not be brought so easily under his spell.

"Our Lord wishes to speak to Severus in private. He will deal with you later."

Ah, but that voice was intoxicating. Katherine could feel her heart begin to race. Seduction was such a beautiful game.

"I have done nothing wrong. My mission has barely even started."

Lucius roughly pulled back her hair, and then passionately kissed her neck.

"No, no." Katherine pulled away. "I told you I don't want to see you again...ever."

Lucius laughed, and pulled her body close against his. For a moment, only the sound of her frantic breathing filled the darkness.

"Then why did you help to break me out of Azkaban?"

Katherine went limp in his arms, and Lucius lifted her hair to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I had no choice."

She pulled away, but Lucius pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Even your hair smells like him." Lucius sneered before pushing her away roughly. "Have you been sleeping in his bed?"

"Yes...alone." Katherine could feel her cheeks begin to flush, and was thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Why would I have thought any different?" Lucius rubbed his heel into the stone floor. "You are the ideal servant."

"But I am not your servant Lucius, not anymore." Katherine began to walk slowly backwards. "I serve only our Dark Lord, and the noble mission he has set out for me. That is where my loyalties lay, and that is where my loyalties end."

"Azkaban does strange things to men, Katherine. Yet the whole time I was there, I dreamed only of you."

Katherine flinched as her hands came in contact with the wet slimly stone behind her. She began to inch along the wall, trying to get away from the spot where she guessed Lucius was standing.

"Are you trying to escape?" Lucius laughed. "You are more than welcome to leave."

A small circle of light suddenly flooded out from his wand. In the soft light Lucius looked much older, and very tired. But Katherine knew the lighting did not do him justice. He was as handsome as he was cruel.

"Where are we Lucius?" Katherine still could not see beyond the small glow of light his wand provided.

"My wine cellar. I thought you might remember it."

"But I have never been here"

Lucius laughed, and Katherine shook her head in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Lucius smiled widely. "Oh yes, the memory charm...I had almost forgotten."

"I'm leaving Lucius."

"Not without a kiss."

Lucius lunged forwards, and harshly pulled Katherine into a rough embrace. She did not resist as he his lips met hers, as his tongue invaded her mouth, as he greedily bit her lip until she could taste blood.

"You're sick." She whimpered.

"You're weak." Lucius murmured between frantic kisses.

"Not anymore."

Katherine brought her leg up as a wedge between them, and drew herself away from her seductor. Once there was a suitable distance between them she drew her wand up, and with a soft pop she disappeared.

Lucius laughed, and ran his hands through his long blond hair.

"Nothing changes, and yet everything changes." He mused.

Even the thin air where she had once stood suggested something of her presence.

-----

Severus sighed deeply as he dragged his aching and weary body up the hill to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had planned an attack on a small Muggle village, and it would have all gone to plan if it had not been for that bumbling Wormtail. But at least it saved Severus the job of trying to sabotage it himself. Voldemort didn't usually call on Severus for such attacks, afraid to loose his supposed spy if they were caught most likely. But then again, nothing about tonight had been normal. First Katherine had disappeared somewhere en route to Voldemort's meeting place. No seemed to be concerned by this at all. Then when Lucius and Bellatrix failed to show, the Dark Lord didn't even raise an eyebrow.

Yes, very strange indeed.

Then of course, they had all been punished for Wormtails mistake, even though he insisted he hadn't meant to warn the Muggles of their attack by clumsily apparating with a thunderous clap. Having some sense, the Muggles ran, even though they had no clue what they were running from. Stupid Muggles...

Severus paused at the side of the path and began to retch.

'Lovely.' He thought, as he sank down to his knees.

At the moment there wasn't a part of his body that didn't hurt. Stupid Riddle...

"Are you alright?"

Severus wearily lifted his head and glanced up the path to the spot where Katherine was standing.

"Why do you care?" He hissed, clutching at his stomach.

"It's almost dawn, we should get you inside."

"Get away from me." Severus gripped a handful of dirt and tossed it at her.

"What was that for?" Katherine kicked a clump of dirt back at him.

"Where the hell were you? You just disappeared."

"Our master had other plans for me."

Katherine decided that this wasn't really a lie, because Voldemort must have known that she would end up alone with Lucius. He must have approved, or else she and Lucius would be feeling his wrath at the very moment.

"Well, it seems awfully convenient that you missed tonight's fiasco." Severus snorted.

"Nothing in my life is convenient!" Katherine nearly shouted. "Now will you let me help you? Preferably before the turn of the next century."

Severus scowled, and pushed away the outstretched hand that she offered to him. With great difficultly he managed to pull himself to his feet, and took a few stumbling steps before collapsing back onto the dirt path.

"For the love of Merlin!" Katherine bent down and pulled Severus to his feet. "Stop fighting me, and just walk."

Leaning on Katherine for support, Severus managed to get his aching body up the hill, into the school, and down into his bedroom. Panting and sweating from the effort, Katherine helped him onto the unmade bed.

"Next time, I should just use magic." She commented.

Severus grunted at her, but was too tired and weak to manage much more.

"Go to sleep." Katherine whispered, and Severus obediently closed his eyes.

"I think I like you much better this way." She whispered. "Maybe I should tape your mouth shut. It might improve our relationship a great deal."

Severus did not rouse from his sleep, and Katherine smiled. If he were awake, he would have most definitely had something to say about that.

In the dim light of the washroom, Katherine peeled her off her sweaty robes, catching the rich scent to Lucius's perfume as she drew them up over her head. She crinkled her nose, and discarded her robes with disgust. Her hair smelled of him as well. Katherine decided to forgo sleep and take a bath. As the water ran she sat on the edge of the tub, twisting a stray curl around her fingers. She had been strong, she had resisted Lucius. But why then, did she suddenly feel so guilty. Why had she lied to Severus...not that it was any of this business. But still...

Katherine climbed into the tub, the water was so hot that it was almost painful. She watched the steam rise up off of the water as she slowly lowered her body into the soapy water. As she leaned her head against the back of the tub, she was struck with a familiar memory.

_Hiding in the broom closet. An enraged Narcissa searching through the house. _

_"How could you bring her into my house. I know she's here. I'll find her and kill her" _

_The door flew open, and Narcissa dragged her out. Narcissa beating her with her fists, the taste of blood strong in her mouth._

_The house elf pulling her towards the door._

_The look of guilt so obvious on Lucius's face._

_The look of guilt..._

"I am not a guilty wife!" Katherine insisted to the thin air. "I am not even his wife. I have done nothing wrong."

The marks that Lucius's passionate kisses left on her neck stung, and so did the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. If only she could turn back time and listen to reason. She would not be here now, in a virtual strangers bathtub, feeling sorry for crimes that she had not even committed.

"Merlin help me." Katherine thought, as she sunk under the hot water. Under here it was easy to forget past mistakes, and maybe even present ones. She stayed under water until her lungs ached.

'Drowning must be the hardest way to die.' She thought, her body floating. 'Knowing that the sweet temptation of air waits just above the water, but is still unreachable.'

She floated under water a few seconds longer, and then with a gasping breath broke through to the surface.


	11. Bonding with Ms Granger

Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your incredibly kind reviews! Awww...you're all so nice! It definitetly helps keep me motivated...not that I don't love writing this anyway : ) Just a warning, there might be a few grammatical errors in this, I haven't had a chance to reread it as throughly as I wanted to. I just wanted to get it updated...I'll probably come back tomorrow sometime and fix anything I find in the meantime though...sorry!

The sixth year potions class sat in tense silence, tending to their bubbling creations with looks of nervous terror. Hermione Granger glanced up at Professor Snape as she worked, and scowled. Even on a good day Snape was far from the picture of the kind and understanding professor, and today he seemed to be in an especially foul mood. At the moment he was sitting at his desk, staring out at the class with dark and narrowed eyes. Every so often he would rise and walk the room, being sure to dish out his usual brand of snide comments and mean remarks. Hermione's class was smaller than any she had in pervious years, which was a mixed blessing. The students that had given Snape the most aggravation, such as Neville Longbottom, were finally gone. This gave Snape fewer opportunities to fly into fits of cold murderous rage when a foolish student melted a cauldron or accidently produced a cloud of toxic smoke. However, instead Snape tended to focus his attention on the students that remained. Hermione and Harry were the only Gryffindors in their year taking N.E.W.T. potions, and so far had been the ones to bear the brunt of his miserable mood. Due to the fewer number of students willing to punish themselves for more than absolutely necessary by taking potions for another two years, all four sixth year houses had been merged into a single class. For the most part Snape ignored the Ravenclaws, belittled the Hufflepuffs, and practically doted on the Slytherins. But it was the Gryffindors who suffered the most under his particular wrath.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione watched in curiosity as Snape rose stiffly from his chair, grasping on the edge of the table for support.

"He fainted last night you know." The stout Ravenclaw girl who was sitting beside her whispered.

"Yes, I was there." Hermione remarked coolly.

Even though the event had been rather fantastic, she wasn't sure if she appreciated the rumors that were still floating around.

"I can't believe its only the first day of classes, and the greasy git is in such a bad mood already." Harry whispered, trying to make it look as though he wasn't moving his lips at all. "Maybe he'll drown in his own grease and we can get another teacher."

Hermione tightened her jaw, and gave Harry a disapproving stare. The Ravenclaw girl stifled a laugh.

"Seriously." The girl whispered. "Did you see his wife? Honestly who would want to marry him. He's such a bast.."

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked coldly, crossing the room with a sickening gleam in his eyes.

"N-nothing Sir. I didn't say anything..."

Snape sneered at Harry, for a fleeting moment looking positively gleeful.

"I know I heard mindless chatter coming from this table, and you Potter look extremely guilty."

"Do I Sir?" Harry asked. "Maybe it was concentration that you saw."

Hermione set down the spoon she had been stirring her potion with, and tried her best to both serious and innocent.

"Was it you then Granger?" Snape said icily. "Do you think you're too good to pay attention then? Are we boring you Ms. Granger?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, and felt blood start to rush up into her face.

"And what is this mess?" He spat, leaning over to examine her potion. "I would have expected this sort of idiocy from Potter, but not from you."

"Excuse me Sir?" Hermione's mouth went dry. "I don't see what's wrong with it. It looks just like yours."

"Not it does not Ms. Granger. And perhaps if you spent more time on your potions and less gossiping with your friends you might have realized that."

"But it does!" Hermione insisted.

She knew her potion was perfect, she had followed Snape's directions exactly...

"You dare to mouth off to me Ms. Granger?" Snape looked like a tiger that was ready to pounce.

"I followed your directions, every part. I know its perfect."

Hermione crossed her arms around her chest and raised her chin.

"Since you are so sure of your...perfection." Snape said carefully. "Then I suppose you won't mind proving it to me by starting it over again."

At that moment Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione's bubbling cauldron.

"No!" Hermione protested.

Snape smirked at her, and then murmured something under his breath. With a small crack the entire contents of Hermione's cauldron disappeared.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I don't have time to make another."

"You'll just have to take a zero then" Snape said coldly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She had never gotten a zero in her entire life. Not even once.

"But Professor..." Hermione said weakly.

Snape waved his hand at her, and then glided away to face the table of Slytherins across the aisle. Hermione felt her eyes begin to fill up with burning tears. Not only have she been humiliated by Snape, but now she was going to cry...

"Don't feel bad Hermione." Harry whispered to her. "I've gotten zero's from Snape plenty of times."

Hermione shook her head at him as tears began to streak down her face. He didn't understand.

"Hey look!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed from across the room. "Little miss stupid is crying."

A few heads turned, but most students were too worried about completing their potions to pay any attention.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, but it was in a tone that was almost approving.

Hermione began to cry even harder, a feeling of burning shame rising up in her throat. For the remainder of the class she watched her tears dampened the wooden table in front of her, and gave up on all efforts to try and compose herself. At the end of class Hermione rushed to be the first one out the door, nearly tripping over her own feet in an effort to just be free of the dungeon classroom.

"Hermione, wait up!" Harry called, but Hermione ignored him.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she stopped, and turned around wiping away her tears. To her surprise, it was the Ravenclaw girl that had grabbed her.

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble."

Hermione nodded as more tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"What class do you have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I bet you anything that Hagrid wouldn't care if you're a few minutes late. Why don't you go down to the hospital wing and ask from a calming draft, you'll feel much better afterwards."

Hermione shook her head, and sniffed miserably.

"Listen, you're a mess. You can't go to class like this."

Seeing the reason in the girls words Hermione nodded, and hugged her bag closer to her chest.

"Do you want me to come with you then?" The girl asked.

"N-no." Hermione whispered. "I can go alone."

Taking a deep breath Hermione pushed through a crowd of students and then walked slowly up the stairs that led to the hospital wing. She had not felt this terrible in a very long while.

-----

Katherine stood precariously on an aging wooden footstool, sorting and cataloging the glass bottles of all shapes and sizes that filled the hospital wing's storeroom. She had been back here all morning, and now her eyes were beginning to droop from a mixture of boredom and lack of sleep. With an intense yawn Katherine reached out and grabbed a small bottle, taking pains to read the label. Most were tattered and smudged from decades of misuse, though on a good day Katherine could tell what many were based on smell alone. Today though, she was not her normal self. Her run in with Lucius had left her on edge to the point that she felt as if she was one big bundle of nerves.

"Katherine?" Poppy Pomfrey stuck her head into the dark and dusty storeroom.

"Yes." Katherine turned, and nearly fell of the squeaking footstool.

"Oh dear, I've been meaning to get that fixed." Poppy tisked. "Anyway, would you mind taking over a moment while I run to the headmasters office."

"Of course." Katherine carefully stepped down from the stool and smoothed out her crumbled uniform. "Nothing serious to discuss I hope."

"No, no" Poppy explained. "We just have an extraordinary amount of nosebleeds and vomiting today. Then the students are fine again moments later...I just don't understand. It's so very odd. I suspect it might have something to do with seeing you Katherine."

"Oh?" She kept her voice flat, but raised an eyebrow at Poppy.

"You've become something of a curiosity I'm afraid."

"Maybe we should charge admission." Katherine laughed. "We'd make a killing."

"I'll be back shortly dear." Poppy and Katherine stepped out of the storeroom and into the hygienic whiteness of the hospital. "Hold down the fort till I get back!"

Katherine smiled, but as soon as Poppy left the room her smile faded. She was so tired! She jealously eyed one of the beds, but then forced herself to sit rigidly at Poppy's desk. It was a battle just to keep her eyes open...

"Excuse me?" A quivering voice interrupted the silence.

Katherine thrust her eyes open and nearly jumped out of Poppy's chair.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "It's very warm in here. The heat always makes me sleepy."

Hermione Granger smiled weakly, and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You don't have a nosebleed, do you?" Katherine eyed her curiously.

"N-no." Hermione looked very uneasy. "I just want a calming draft."

"That's simple enough Ms. Granger." Katherine rose from the desk and went towards a white wooden cabinet.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and looked stunned for a moment.

"Here we go!" Katherine announced in triumph. "I found it. Just a teaspoon full and you'll be calm and collected in no time."

Hermione continued to stare at her in stunned silence as Katherine poured the draft and offered it to Hermione. She swallowed it quickly - it tasted quite horrible- and then took a seat at the foot of a freshly made bed.

"It will take a few minutes to work, so you'll welcome to stay here in the meantime." Katherine smiled warmly.

"Can I ask you something." Hermione blurted out.

"Hm?" Katherine suddenly felt very nervous.

"How did you know my name?"

Katherine froze, and then begged her sluggish mind to think of something. She hadn't even meant to...

"Madam Pomfrey! She pointed you out last night at dinner. She said you're an excellent student, the best anyone has seen in years."

Hermione nodded, but did not seem content with the answer.

"I think I've seen you before though."

Katherine tired to force her heart to stop its frantic beating.

"Oh? You might have seen me on Diagon alley maybe, or even in Hogsmeade."

Hermione still did not seem satisfied.

"No...I don't think that's it."

Katherine smoothed out her uniform, and tried not to look nervous.

"Well I don't remember ever having seen you Ms. Granger. I would certainly remember a girl so pretty."

Hermione's hands shot up to cover he swollen and tear stained face. To Katherine's great relief she laughed.

"You think so? Or are you just trying to be nice."

Katherine smiled, and reached out to pat the girls shoulder.

"May I ask you something then?"

Katherine was eager to change the topic.

"What?" Hermione smiled.

"Why were you crying?"

Hermione recoiled, but at the same time looked somewhat amused.

"Your husband, actually."

Katherine's face scrunched up, and she began to laugh.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

As they waited for the calming draft to take effect the story of Hermione's zero was told, with boughts of laugher from Katherine and a few stray tears from Hermione. After talking about it, Hermione was surprised to find the zero suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore. In fact, she rather enjoyed the conversation. At that moment, she decided that the new Mrs. Snape was very different from anyone she had ever met...and she rather liked it.

When three students came bursting in together with nosebleeds, Hermione was sad to lose the new source of attention. Katherine smiled warmly at her while enduring the odd stares of the students she fussed over, and Hermione found herself feeling strangely sad when it was time for her to leave.

-----

"Do you always make teenage girls cry, or is today some sort of exception?"

Katherine buttered her roll as she spoke, making quick jabbing motions with her knife. Severus stared at her coldly, but continued to pick at his dinner as if nothing had happened.

"What were you saying dear?" Professor Flitwick piped in. He was more than happy to be seated next to a pretty female.

"I was just asking my husband if he's always so cruel to his students all the time, or if today was special."

"Oh, he is." Flitwick said rather cheerfully.

Katherine let out a short laugh, and glanced over at Severus. He stabbed vengefully at a potato on his plate, but looked a few shades paler than usual.

"So I'm not the only one whose noticed?" She smiled down at Flitwick, who began to blush.

"Would you shut up!" Severus hissed under his breath.

"If you do something for me first." Katherine smiled.

"I'd rather gouge my own eyes out than help you." He spat, but then added carefully. "Unless it has been asked of me by certain...people."

"It has nothing to do with that." Katherine snapped, as if she loathed to be reminded. "I need you to take back Ms. Granger's zero."

Severus dropped his fork in surprise.

"Why does that have to do with anything." He looked very confused.

"Hermione came to the hospital wing today in tears, and I felt sorry for her. It wouldn't hurt to show a little compassion Severus."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but reminded silent.

"I'll take that a no then?"

Severus fought the urge to slam his head down on the table. A nice head injury would beat dinner conversation with this woman right now.

"You could at least answer me. Honestly, your behavior has reached new heights of rudeness."

Katherine let her voice rise a little too loudly, and a few other professors began to look her way.

"For the love of Merlin..." Severus moaned. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"I'm just saying..."

"Aright. I'll take it back. Just please shut up!"

Severus huffed in anger, but Katherine smiled widely. After a few more minutes of eating in silence, Severus went to rise.

"I'm going to my office." He said coolly.

As he pushed his chair away a sudden warm pain engulfed his side. Voldemort really had not been forgiving last night, if it sill hurt. Trying to hide an obvious limp, Severus walked through the student tables and out of the great hall.

"Wait!"

Katherine rushed out of the door after him, looking mildly concerned.

"What now." Severus said dryly.

"Are you alright?" She titled her head as she spoke, like she was almost appraising him.

"I'm fine." He growled. "But unlike some people I don't..."

His voice died out, and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't what?"

"Never mind." He said in a tired voice.

"Is this about last night? Because I told you that he had other business for me to..."

"Shh!" Severus violently commanded.

"Oh right." Katherine suddenly felt very silly. "I forgot."

"Just go downstairs before you get us both in trouble."

Severus turned on his heels and stalked off in the direction of his office. Katherine stood in the hallway, watching his shadow dance on the walls until it disappeared. She drew her hand up, and began to chew at a fingernail. She suddenly felt very much like a disobedient child.


	12. A Dragon Tooth and an Invisibility Cloak

Chapter 12

A/N:: Sorry for the lapse in updates. Been pretty busy working on this and another fic, and finding my sorry butt a job. Kind of off the topic, but I found myself defending this story to a friend I'm writing another story with on ff.net (turing tides, go look at it...hehe) I'm debating with her over whether or not Katherine is a Mary Sue. I say hells no! Because... a) she's not even that nice, and far from perfect...b) yes she had a dark past, secerts, etc. but that's the plot of the story, so deal with it...and c) she has yet to win over any characters, so as of yet, not many characters like her. I rest my case. What do you guys think about this? Mary Sue, or not? Be honest!

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think

-----

The rest of the week passed mostly without incident. Severus spent most of his time either teaching, or locked away in his office for hours on end. While he was gone Katherine skimmed through the books he kept lying around his rooms. Most were about potions, which she found incredibly dull. She mostly just flipped through them, stopping now and then to look at a potion that she found interesting. One potion in particular had caught Katherine's eye...

On Thursday night she had sat cross legged on Severus bed, drinking a glass of wine and skimming through yet another potions books. She was glad that tonight was her turn to sleep in the bed, that stupid couch was so uncomfortable! She was about to turn yet another page when something jumped out at her...

-----

Severus had been sitting in his office, quietly sipping at a cup of tea. He looked at the clock and sighed, he had run out of essay's to grade nearly an hour ago, but he didn't want to risk going to his rooms yet if she might still be awake.

'Honestly'. He thought. 'She must lay awake at night thinking of ways to insult to me.'

'But why does it bother you so much?' A small voice inside his head demanded.

Severus slammed his cup down, sending tea sloshing over its sides. It didn't bother him...it didn't...

He wiped up the tea that he had spilled, clenching his teeth at the sudden knocking at his door. Someone his wards didn't recognize, probably a student...

"Come in!" He hissed, crossing his arms across his chest and doing his best to look very stern.

Katherine walked in, holding a book open in front of her.

"I thought I told you not to come up here!" Severus jumped out of his seat. "Out!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Katherine remarked, walking right into the room and taking a seat at the chair in front of his desk. "I need you to look at something."

Severus sneered at her, but sat back down. "What?"

Katherine slid the book across his desk, and pointed at the page she had been examining.

"An antipathy potion?" He sounded surprised.

"Do you think you could make it?" Katherine leaned across the desk, her voice falling into a whisper. "It's for, well, you know..."

"Oh." Severus remarked flatly. "I suppose I could try. But it will take two months, more if I don't have the ingredients here."

He scanned the list with a long thin finger, looking more and more displeased as he went.

"Most of these we already have, or you can get in Hogsmeade." He ran his finger over a particular ingredient. "But this...this might be a little more difficult."

"A dragon's tooth?" Katherine leaned further over the table, trying to read upside down. "Don't they sell those on Diagon alley? I'm sure I've seen them before."

"They're fake." Severus remarked flatly. "Dragon's teeth are very rare."

He paused and began to thump his fingers on the desk top.

"But, I might know of someone who has one."

"Who?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"Do you know the gamekeeper?"

Katherine nodded quickly.

"He mentioned finding one two years ago, during that silly tournament."

"Do you think he still has it?" She asked.

"I'm sure he does. Why don't you ask him?"Severus shut the book with a bang. "And I'll gather the ingredients we have here in the meantime.

"No, I can't just ask him." Katherine protested. "He'll want to know what I'm using it for."

"So lie to him." Severus sounded as if he could care less what she did.

"But if we're suspected of making the potion, and someone were to ask around if we had requested any strange ingredients lately...like a dragon's tooth..."

"Well what do you suggest?" Severus snapped. "We just go in and take it?"

"You know, that's not an all together bad idea.

"Yes...it...is." Severus hissed through his teeth. "Are you crazy?"

"We could wait till he's in class, or better yet till he's sleeping. Just sneak in and..."

"Shhh!" Severus suddenly commanded, holding his hand up.

"What?" Katherine turned and looked towards the closed door.

Severus didn't answer, but blew past her looking positively gleeful, and threw open the door.

"I know you're there!" He said in a dangerous voice, stalking off down the hall. "I had my wards set to recognize you Potter!"

Katherine stepped out of the door, a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you talking to thin air?" She asked, unsure of whether she should laugh or be concerned.

She nearly screamed when Severus suddenly lunged forward and yanked at something that apparently was hovering in thin air. With great flourish he pulled, and suddenly there was a cloak in his hand, and a sheepish looking Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly appeared out of thin air.

"An invisibility cloak!" Katherine whispered. "How perfect..."

"I should have you expelled!" Severus was circling the two students like a vulture, smiling dangerously all the while.

"Or you could just give them detention and confiscate the cloak." Katherine offered, smiling serenely.

"What?" The smile fell from Severus's face.

"That's what I would do." Katherine walked towards them. "After all, I'm sure these boys weren't up to anything more than harmless mischief."

Both Harry and Ron began to nod furiously in agreement.

"They can get the cloak back after the end of next year, when they're all grown and ready to leave Hogwarts and use it responsibly."

Katherine reached her hand out, and Severus's face twitched involuntarily.

"I"ll even hold onto it myself in the meantime."

She narrowed her eyes at Severus, and then nodded when she saw him come to the same realization she had. He grudgingly handed it to her, and then turned to Harry.

"Both of you report to me in the morning, I'll have you gutting toads for hours, so you might want to skip breakfast."

Harry and Ron both had looks of disgust on their faces, but nodded and ran off before Severus could punish them further.

"We could use this." Katherine whispered once they had fled up the stairs. "We could go tomorrow night, the sooner the better."

"No!" Severus hissed. "I won't allow it."

"I"ll tell on you Severus!" Katherine whispered harshly.

"Tell on me to who?" He spat, before silently answering his own question. He visibly paled at the thought.

"You don't have to come with me." She said more gently.

"Well, you're certainly not going alone!"

------

The next morning Katherine sat at the head table picking distastefully at her breakfast. Draco Malfoy was staring at her again, a hateful look in his eye. There was no way that he could have recognized her, she had only seen him once, when he was only five or six.

_She had come looking for her sister, she had been gone for nearly seven years. Vanished without a trace, though when Katherine couldn't remember. It must happened during the great black hole in her memory, during the months that had simply disappeared. She had woken up one morning in her bed, something in her mind screaming that she had to remember, had to remember...but remember what? All of Anne's things were gone...Anne was gone. After that Katherine had found the strength to break away from Lucius. Anne had always told her that he was horrible, evil even. It had almost been too late, she was going to take their mark..._

_But then those months had simply vanished along with Anne, and her fear drove her to leave Lucius and England behind her. Narcissa must have been thrilled. When she returned years later she wasn't prepared for what she found. The Dark Lord had been vanquished, and many of Lucius's friends in Azkaban. Serves them right...she had thought._

_Her search for her sister led her to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had laughed at her when the bumbling house elf showed her into his private study. _

_"Returned to me so soon?" He smiled wickedly at her._

_"Six years is soon Lucius? It felt like a lifetime to me. A long, wonderful lifetime."_

_Lucius had crossed the room in elegant strides, wrapping his arms around her and making her melt. Cocky bastard..._

_"She's dead you know. No bother looking..." He nibbled on her ear._

_Such pain combined with such pleasure..._

_"Please Lucius. I would know if my sister were dead. She's still alive, I can feel it. Please tell me where she is."_

_"Let me make love to you, and then perhaps." He ran his hands through her hair roughly, and smiled when she shivered. _

_"No." She insisted. "Just please tell me."_

_But she could not summon the willpower to stop him when he began to disrobe, when he tugged off her own clothes. When he had her down on the carpet..._

_The hold he had on her was dangerous. She had been blind to the danger before, only Anne had seen it. But now it was so clear..._

_In the end he had told her nothing. It was dark by the time she left Malfoy Manor, her hair wild and her clothing rumpled and only halfway buttoned. A child had been siting on the front stairs, waiting for his father. A little blond boy with the most painful eyes she had ever seen. By then Katherine had begun to piece together some of what had happened during the months that were missing, and knew that for some reason she should hate this boy. This boy had robbed her, this little sad looking boy._

_They glared at each other for a long while, and then she had ran. Tears flew freely from her eyes, and she could not stop the aching sobs that rose within her. She left England again that night, promising never to return. But she did return, because she knew Anne was alive. And she knew that Lucius was waiting for her..._

"Um...Mrs. Snape?" A soft voice jolted Katherine back to the present.

"Call me Katherine." She smiled at the student who had approached the table, the ever studious and upright Ms. Granger.

"I don't think that's allowed." Hermione blurted out.

Katherine laughed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "No, I suppose not. It was worthy try though, wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you." She said.

"Thank me for what?" Katherine asked in surprise.

"I know you must have said something..." Hermione dug around in her bag while she spoke. "It means a lot to me."

She pulled out a crinkled paper, and placed it on the table in front of Katherine. It was a grading sheet, she had gotten a Seventy.

"Do you remember that zero?" Hermione said, smiling.

Katherine threw her head back and laughed. She couldn't believe that Severus had actually changed her grade. She couldn't have planned things better if she tried...

"Very good Ms. Granger." Katherine said. "And don't hesitate to come to me if my husband causes you anymore trouble."

Hermione laughed, and then jolted off to join her friends. Katherine's smile faded as soon as the girl disappeared from eye sight. She again returned to picking at her breakfast, and trying to pretend that Draco Malfoy wasn't staring at her...

-----

Later that night Katherine stood again in the great hall, watching the last of the students finish their dinner and wander off back to their common rooms.

"Curfew starts in ten minutes." Severus whispered, gliding over the stand beside her. "I was sure to put some extra sleeping potion in his wine."

"It won't kill him or anything, right?"

Severus scoffed at her concern, but answered anyway. "Not likely, it will wear off quickly too, so we should go."

Katherine nodded, and follow him out of the great hall and then outside into the cool autumn air.

"Wouldn't it be easy if I went alone?"

"No." Severus said, sounding annoyed. "If anyone asks we'll say we're patrolling the grounds. Now go."

Katherine started to walk down the gently sloping hill towards Hagrid's cabin. She glanced out at the forest that loomed in the distance, and a shiver ran up her spine. She wouldn't be caught dead in there. Severus fell into step behind her, looking at an empty patch of shore next to lake.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He hissed at her,

"You didn't have to jump down my throat! I was just making conversation."

The pair walked the rest of the way in silence, Katherine scowling and Severus looking very pale. When they reached the cabin Katherine crouched under an open window, a smile spreading across her face at the sound of snoring. She nodded at Severus, who pulled the invisibility cloak out from under his robes.

"You wait out here." He said briskly, pulling the cloak around himself. "Keep watch."

"No!" She protested. "I'm coming with you."

"We both won't fit under here." He argued.

Katherine fought to laugh at the pure comedy of the fact that she was now fighting with only a head floating in thin air.

"Yes we will. Just move over."

Much to Severus disdain she fought her way under the cloak. Though they could not fit side by side, if she stood behind him she just fit.

"This is absurd." Severus protested one final time. "Just wait outside."

"Nope." Katherine said, digging her heels in the ground when he reached back and tried to push her out.

"Nothing can be simple with you, can it?"

-----

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked across the grounds in the growing darkness, a heavy silence in the air. Ron and Hermione had been fighting again, and Harry was as sullen as ever. His friends knew that Sirius's death was still weighing heavily on his shoulders. In fact, that was the cause of their outing. Hermione thought that paying Hagrid a visit would cheer Harry up. After all, they had not been able to see Hagrid outside of class since school had ended last year. Being outside after curfew was always risky, especially with Harry's invisibility cloak gone. Harry had the marauder's map tucked safely away in his robes, though he hadn't bothered to take a look at it since they had left the castle. Only Flich would be out on the grounds this late at night, and last time they checked he had been after Peeves. That could occupy him for hours.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said suddenly. "Don't you think you should check the map?"

"Don't you think you should check the map?" Ron mimicked in a high squeaky voice. "Don't be so paranoid 'Mione."

Hermione gave him a withering look, and Harry sighed deeply. He pulled the map out of his robes and scanned it quickly. His heart jumped up in his throat when he saw two dots marked Severus Snape and Katherine Killroy moving about Hagrid's cabin, nearly overlapping. The dot marked Rubeus Hagrid was still on the other side of the cabin.

"What's Snape doing there!" Ron exclaimed, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"See I told you we should have looked!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron glared at her, but his face had gone a little pale. "We better turn back."

"Who's Katherine Killroy?" Hermione asked, pointing at the dot that was moving along next to Snape.

"I dunno, his wife I guess." Ron whispered, looking apprehensively towards the cabin. "Yes, but her last name is Snape, not Killroy." Hermione glared at the map with confusion.

"Maybe its broken?" Ron offered.

"I don't think so..." Harry said suspiciously, but shook the map all the same.

"You think that's going to fix it?" Ron laughed.

"Maybe she didn't bother changing her name." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Or maybe they're not married at all."

"Who cares!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's just go!"

"But look! I can't see anyone in the cabin." Harry pointed at a small open window.

She was right, the view in the window was void of people, even though according to the map they should be standing right in front of it.

"That's very strange..." Hermione's forehead wrinkled.

"We should just go then." Ron blurted out. "If Snape catches us out after curfew we'll be dead."

Hermione took a few steps forward, a look resolved look on her face. "I bet you anything that they're using the invisibility cloak Snape took from you this afternoon."

Harry and Ron both looked unsure, but didn't dare to disagree with her.

"And I bet they're looking for something." Hermione continued. " They're going to steal something from Hagrid! We have to warn him!"

"Have you gone mad!" Ron looked ten shades paler that he had only seconds ago. "Snape will us detention for a month, or worse!"

"How can he?" Hermione argued. "If we're not supposed to know he's there. He'll be in just as much trouble as we are if he gets caught."

Ron turned and started to walk the other way, but Harry grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait!" Harry pleaded. "Hermione's right. What if...what if Hagrid is hiding something dumb, like another dragon's egg or worse. He could get into real trouble if Snape finds it. After all he's done for us we could at least warn him."

Ron looked unconvinced, but had little choice as Hermione and Harry marched forward towards the small cabin.

-----

"Ow!" Katherine whispered. "That was my foot."

She was sure that Severus was sneering at her, but at the moment all she could see was his back.

"Shut up!" Severus commanded, reaching out from under the invisibility cloak to open yet another drawer.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

"Because, with your record you'll probably break something and wake him" Severus dug around the drawer before quietly closing it again. "If he wakes up and sees things floating in midair, they'll be questions to say the least."

Katherine stared out at Hagrid, who lay snoring peacefully on his bed. She looked away, scanning the room with eyes. Where would it be?

She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she looked. It was getting stuffy under the cloak, she meant to take a deep breath, but instead got a mouthful of Severus's hair.

"Oh...ugh!" She whispered.

"I've got it" Severus whispered, pulling the giant tooth out of a small cupboard.

"Thank Mer..."

A sudden pounding at the door made them both jump. Hagrid stirred slightly, but continued to snore.

"The side door." Severus whispered through clenched teeth. "Move towards it now."

The knocking continued, and this time Hagrid awoke. Wiping his eyes with his large hands he moaned, and then climbed wearily out of bed.

Shuffling under the cloak, the two made their way towards the door. Katherine turned around so she was back to back with Severus, and reached for the latch...

The door suddenly flew open, smacking Katherine in the face and bouncing back. Normally, she would have cried out in pain, but she remembered to be quiet. She could feel the cloak moving about her, and suddenly a hand was up over her mouth. Severus pulled her so her back was flat against his chest. She could feel blood beginning to pour from her nose, and she had to try hard to keep from panicking.

"Hagrid? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, walking through the open door. She glanced behind it, but then shrugged.

"Wha...yes, why?" Hagrid yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Severus was pushing Katherine towards the door, but she suddenly froze. Ron was now standing in the doorway, scanning the room as if he knew they were there. She was sure Severus mumbled something, because though she couldn't hear him, she could feel his breath hot on her neck. Katherine pushed backwards, her face suddenly warm at the thought of his body pressed against her own. The other door creaked open, and Harry stepped inside.

"'arry!" Hagrid crossed the room and embraced him clumsily. "But what'a ya doing out after curfew?'

Harry gulped, and looked around the room. "Are you alone Hagrid?"

"Yeah, just me an' Fang."

Fang, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, lifted his head at the mention of his name,

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione piped in, spreading her arms out in front of her like a mummy.

Katherine could feel her heart start to race. They knew! But how could they...

She could feel Severus searching in his robes with his free hand, probably looking for his wand. She knew she should probably do the same, but she couldn't will herself to move.

"Of course!" Hagrid said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Have a look at this." Harry said, holding something out to Hagrid.

The map! Severus could feel his blood start to boil. He knew it! If only he had gotten it from that stupid Potter years ago, this wouldn't be happening.

"What!" Hagrid exclaimed, looking right at the spot where the two were standing.

Severus pulled Katherine closer to him, pulling his hand away from her face. He wiped the blood off on his own robes, and then pressed his wand into his sticky palm.

"Don't!" Katherine whispered as quietly as she could.

They had no where to go. Ron and Harry were blocking the exits, and they could see their every move.

"We could make a run for it." Katherine whispered as softly as she could. "We could plow through Weasley and just go."

Severus's mind was racing. They were trapped, and using magic against the students was only going to make things worse...

"Fine." He finally whispered back. "On three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Both began to run at the same time, knocking Ron over into the bushes as they passed through the door. Katherine stepped on the cloak in her haste, and felt herself go flying forward. She landed on the ground with a thud, bringing Severus down with her.

"Up!" He commanded, tugging at her. His voice sounded strangely muffled "Run!"

Katherine struggled to get to her feet, but then ran was quickly as she could. Severus wrapped his hand around her waist, and brought her to a stop right outside of the school walls.

"In here!" He said, pulling her towards a side door.

It flew open as soon as they approached it, and they both ducked inside. As it closed behind them Severus pulled them free of the cloak, and both took in grateful breaths of fresh air.

"That was close..." Katherine moaned, leaning gratefully against the cool stone wall.

"You're bleeding." Severus commented coolly.

"Yeah, so are you." Katherine sounded surprised. "Did you hit your face when I pulled you down?"

Severus reached up and gingerly touched his nose, pulling his hand away to glare at the blood that stained his fingers.

"Lovely." He commented.

"What a pair we are." Katherine laughed suddenly. "Matching bloody noses...come on, who does that?"

Severus turned away, but before he did Katherine was sure she saw the beginnings of a smile.

"Get cleaned up." He said coldly. "I have things to attend to."

With a rustling of robes he was gone, and Katherine was left with a quickly swelling face and the strangest feeling fluttering in her stomach.


	13. A Visit to Hogsmeade

Chapter 13

A/N: Two updates in two days...woo!

-----

Katherine stared in the mirror, looking at her face with a deep feeling of disgust. Her nose was purple and swollen, and her upper lip was a dangerous looking black color. She knew how to fix it easily enough, but that would require going to the hospital wing. It was an unseasonably warm Saturday morning, and she guessed that many of the students would be up and about already. She would feel ridiculous, and it would look entirely too suspicious.

"You look dreadful." A smooth yet somehow grating voice remarked.

"Severus, I didn't hear you come in." Katherine turned to face him, forcing her voice into a facade of calmness. "Do you always sneak up on people like that? Or am I special?"

She made no move to hide her face, no need to have the potions master think she was vain. She had no reason to be embarrassed anyway. It didn't matter how she looked...right?

"I must say, this is something of an improvement." Severus looked extremely proud of his wit.

"Did you think of that insult all on your own, or did someone help you?"

Severus tossed something at her, a small glass bottle, and she deftly caught it without missing a beat.

"Put it on your face." He remarked coolly. "It will help."

"Are you trying to be kind Severus?" Katherine clasped her hand over her chest in mock surprise. "For the love of Merlin the man just might have a heart!"

"I'm not doing it for you." He snapped, staring longing at the bottle as if he wished he could snatch it back. "I can't let you go walking around like that after last night."

"I was just going to tell everyone that you punched me." Katherine did her best to sound dead serious.

"Keep it up and maybe I just might!"

Katherine suddenly burst out into laughter at the obviously empty threat.

'He's Death Eater, I should be afraid of him.' She thought as he turned and stormed out into the sitting room. 'But for some reason, it all seems like such an act sometimes...'

She poked at her face, cringing at the sudden pain. Why did things like this always seem to happen to her. Carefully opening the bottle, she poured a few drops on her face. It tingled, but almost at once the pain had disappeared.

"Severus." She called into the other room. "We have to get the rest of the ingredients. I'm going into Hogsmeade today."

She heard him drop something, it sounded like a book, and he reappeared back in the doorway.

"No you're not." He looked at her as if she had just suggested she hurl herself off a bridge, or something else equally insane.

"The last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me." She turned and glanced in the mirror, her face was beginning to return to normal. Good.

"I'm coming with you then." He looked extremely put out.

"No, no." Katherine insisted, brushing past him out into the bedroom. "Far be it from me to interrupt your brooding and loathing. You stay, I'll go."

Severus opened and shut his mouth several times, as if he intended to say something but couldn't quite find the words. Katherine grabbed her robes and pulled them over her slight frame, and smoothed out her hair.

"I should go now, so when I get back we can start right away on the potion." Severus didn't respond, but it was clear he had accepted defeat in the matter. "See you later then?"

Katherine ignored his scowl, and glided out of his rooms with a happy expression on her face. She was running her own show now, and it certainly felt good.

------

After Katherine left, Severus had felt like breaking something. Why did she have to be so damn infuriating! She reminded him of all the people he had ever hated all wrapped up into one...and yet there was something else about her that he couldn't describe. She was arrogant, yet strangely humble at times. Nasty one minute, and then annoying cheerful the next. She taunted him as if it was a game, but sometimes Severus would catch her staring at him with a strange expression on her face. When it came down it though, the thing that bothered him the most was her lack of fear. He was a supposed Death Eater after all, and yet she treated him like an annoying sibling or an unruly school boy. He supposed the feeling was mutual, he didn't fear her the way he feared Bellatrix Lestrange or the other females of Lord Voldemort's ranks. But she was different then them somehow, innocent almost...

Severus shook his head in disgust. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her like this!' He chided himself. 'It's like she's an obsession.'

No, he couldn't allow himself to become drawn up in her, no matter how attractive he secretly thought she was. He needed to figure out why she was here, and stop her before she could complete her task. He still couldn't think of what it was, he doubted that Voldemort would trust her with anything too vital. To Severus she seemed to be a witch of no extraordinary talent, a run of the mill sort of girl. She didn't even seem to possess the blind obedience that even the less intelligent Death Eaters possessed. Then what was it that he was using her for?

Severus could have pondered this for hours, but he figured it was wise to read more about the antipathy potion he was to brew for her. At least he knew that he personally was in no danger there, he already hated enough people that the potion would be rather frivolous. Taking a deep breath, he opened the weathered book to page Katherine had marked. He read it once, and then again, trying to break the process up into stages. It was simple enough to make, it just required time...

Yawning, he reached for a piece of parchment. Might as well copy it down so he wouldn't have to carry this book around everywhere. As he wrote Severus could feel his head start to become very heavy...he hadn't been sleeping very well lately. He had been staying late in his office just to avoid her, and then by the time he made his way to bed he was so worked up at the prospect of seeing her that he could barely sleep. It was ridiculous really.

Severus slumped down in his chair, his quill pausing in mid-sentence. Maybe if he shut his eyes just for a little while he would feel better. The heat from the fire and the sound of his grandfather clock ticking away was making him so very drowsy...within minutes the potions master was snoring peacefully, unaware of anything other than the sweet release of sleep.

------

Hogsmeade was already crowded with people by time Katherine had made the short walk down around the lake. She was glad to be outside, enjoying the breeze off the cool water and soaking in the sunshine. She had even caught a glimpse of the giant squid, which she had thought was just a silly legend. Katherine had almost cringed at the thought of leaving the quite path and plunging herself head first into the crowd, but it had to be done. It was Saturday after all, and this was the only place for miles and miles where witches and wizards could shop and rub elbows together. Katherine always found herself shocked at how wonderfully different it was from the muggle world, though she had to confess that her dealings with muggles had been rather short and not an all together pleasant experience.

Katherine made her way down the bustling street, feeling a bit out of place. She didn't know anyone here, she hadn't really bothered to make friends in England. First she had been too wrapped up with Lucius, and then later when she returned a second time, too consumed with finding her sister, and now...well she doubted she would be staying for long now either. Not if things went according to plan.

An hour later Katherine emerged on the same busy street, clutching her new purchases tightly against her chest. She had to visit more than a few shops to find everything, and she was glad to have it done with. She looked up hopefully in the direction of Hogwarts, if she hurried she could be there in time for lunch...

"Katherine." A hand grabbed onto her sleeve, and she turned quickly.

The potions master himself stood before her, his long dark hair looking seductively unkempt.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, nearly dropping her bags.

"Here, let me take that."

He took the two small bags out of her arms, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you running a fever?" She asked. "Why are you being so nice?"

Severus smiled, actually smiled, but didn't answer her.

"What you doing here anyway?" Katherine continued. "I thought I told you that..."

"I know." He said. "But I was concerned for your safety."

"My safety?" Katherine looked around. "Am I in danger?"

Severus ignored her question yet again, and instead balanced her bags in one hand so he could grab for her hand with the other.

"Will you have lunch with me, at the Three Broomsticks perhaps?"

Katherine was unsure whether to laugh or to be worried. This was certainly out of character, and she had to wonder...

"Why?" She demanded. "You've been avoiding me all week, why be friendly to me now?"

"No reason." Severus said in soft voice. "If we're going to have to live together, we should at least be friends."

"Well you didn't seem to keen on being friends before!"

"I was stunned by your beauty." Severus pulled her hand up to his face, and kissed it.

"Have you gone mad?" She yanked her hand away and took a few stumbling steps backwards. "You hate me. You threatened to punch me in the face this morning, remember?"

"Severus threatened to punch you?" He said in a low voice.

"You're talking about yourself in the third person now? Oh for the love of Merlin!"

Katherine turned and started to walk away, but Severus grabbed onto her wrist. He was holding her so tightly that she could feel her bones grinding together.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

A few people turned to stare at the situation that was unfolding, and Severus reluctantly let go of her arm. Katherine rubbed her aching wrist and glared at him as he dug around in his robes. She felt her jaw drop when he took out his wand and pointed it right at her.

"Are you insane?" She whispered, glancing around to see if people were still staring. "Put that thing away right now...wait a second, that's not even your wand!"

"Of course it is." Severus said, waving in at her.

"No, I've seen your wand before. It's brown, this one is black, and look at the carvings.."

"Enough! Three Broomsticks now! Start walking."

He poked the wand at her, and Katherine huffed and began to walk. This didn't make any sense!

When they entered Three Broomsticks Katherine began to walk towards to bar, but Severus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up the flight of creaky stairs instead.

"I have a room." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going." Katherine started to walk down the stairs, but stopped when she felt the wand being jabbed at her spine.

"Oh, yes you are."

Severus dropped the bags on the stairs, and took a handful of her hair, dragging her towards the first empty room. He kicked open the door, threw her inside, and shut the door with the back of his arm. The room was cold and dimly lit, and smelled of burnt wood and stale food.

"What are doing?" Katherine demanded, trying to hold back her rising fear.

"You're my wife aren't you?" Severus took off his cloak, and threw it over the worn looking couch.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and backed away towards the window. Reaching in her robes, she clutched her hand around her wand.

"Put the wand down Katherine." Severus shook his head like he was correcting a wayward child. "We both know your magic is no match for mine."

"It damn well is!" She yelled, pulling her wand out and brandishing it like a sword.

She didn't even hear the disarming charm, but she felt it rip through her body. Her wand flew out her hand, and she hit the wall with a loud thud. She reached up to cradle her aching head, looking both shocked and afraid.

Severus turned and faced the fireplace, pulling something out of his robes. It was a vile, filled with a thick purplish solution.

"What is that." Katherine whispered, her eyes searching the dusty floor for her wand. She saw it, lying under a half broken chair. She slowly began to crawl towards it as Severus uncorked the potion and brought it to his lips...

Katherine grabbed her wand, and with a quick swish the vile flew out of his hands and landed on her lap. The purple liquid oozed out onto her robes, and she dipped a finger in it and brought it to her nose.

"A polyjuice potion!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What the hell!"

She threw the vile across the room, and it exploded into a hundred pieces upon hitting the wall.

"Who are you really?" Katherine held her wand out in her shaking hand, her face locked in a look of steely determination.

"Three guesses my dear."

'Severus' crossed his arms over his chest, not even bothering to reach for his wand to defend himself.

"Lucius!" Katherine spat, a murderous look in her eye. "How dare you."

"I'm a wanted man you know, I couldn't just come waltzing into Hogsmeade. I needed a disguise."

"How did you know that I was going to be here!"

"A lucky guess."

Lucius advanced on Katherine, pulling her into a heated embrace. She struggled to push him away. This was wrong! It was like kissing Severus...but it was Lucius. She knew it was Lucius, but why then, did she stop struggling?

She let him push his warm tongue into her mouth, and run his hands up and down her sides. Her mind was at war with itself, she didn't know what to think. Was this sudden desire for Lucius, or for Severus? She decided not to wait around to find out, and broke the embrace. Panting, she lunged for the door. Yanking it open she ran into the hallway, turning around to glare at Lucius. He was beginning to change back into himself, his hair was starting to lengthen and turn that particular shade of blond. She knew he wouldn't dare come after her now, if someone saw him he would be caught on the spot. She pressed her back against the wall, and smirked at him.

"Next time." Lucius whispered before apperating with a thunderous crack. "You'll be mine."

Slowly Katherine gathered her things from the foot of the stairs, her hands shaking unnaturally. She had not felt such passion...such need...in ages. It was frightening and thrilling all at the same time. As she walked down the stairs she let her hands wander up and graze across her lips. Severus had kissed those lips...sort of. It was so utterly strange...


	14. Dobby Spills the Beans

Chapter 14

A/N:: Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry for the short lapse in updates. Anyway, to clear up any confusion about the antipathy potion thing, I was going to be lame and try to be all mysterious about it, but I guess I just suck at that...lol...the antipathy potion will make whoever takes it develop a strong hatred for anyone. So basically they'll be angry and overly sensitive, and they will have no idea why.

Oh, and to answer Wytil...doing the math Katherine would be about 35 years old...if I make her any younger, it makes the things she does with Lucius when she's younger highly illegal, and thus just plain gross! We'll just say she's young at heart..hehe

------

"Are you sure its supposed to look like this?" Katherine leaned over the potion that was simmering in front of her, poking at it with her wand.

"Stop it!" Severus smacked her hand away, a fierce look of concentration on his face. "It's just perfect."

Katherine sat back on the stone floor, gingerly crossing her legs. She wondered how odd it would look to an outsider, two grown adults peering over the side of a bathtub where a bubbling cauldron sat giving off the most interesting colored clouds of smoke. Of course, they would have to keep a close eye on the potion over the next two months, adding ingredients every few days or so. What a better place to store it than their own bathroom.

Katherine watched Severus as she worked, slowly becoming aware that she was watching him doing something that he truly loved. It was mesmerizing the way his hands drifted over the simmering liquid, unlocking its hidden secrets. It was like was watching a master painter at work, how every vivid line of color could blend together into a single flawless master piece. This was his art, and Severus could forge the many ingredients into one creation of stunning power. Katherine guessed that not many others could see this, and she was surprised that she herself could. Lost in his deep state of concentration, Severus didn't even notice her staring. When he did finally glance her way Katherine turned her head quickly, almost ashamed to be caught watching a moment that suddenly seemed very private.

"Don't you have broken arms to mend?" Severus said, not taking his eyes off of the potion.

"It's Sunday, Poppy said I could have the weekends off."

Severus sighed, and fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. That figures...

For the first time Katherine noticed that their knees were touching, and felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks. She was still remembering that kiss from yesterday. It was still so odd, she found that she partly wished it had really been him, but was somehow grateful that it wasn't. Wouldn't that be awkward! She was done with men like him anyway. Dark brooding types, who only cared about power. She wouldn't have come back at all if she wasn't sure her sister was still alive. She wouldn't have taken the mark if she wasn't convinced it would ultimately lead her to her. After she found Anne she was done. She was going to live in some nice quiet wizard settlement, and marry a nice quiet marginally talented wizard. That was the plan, and it she wasn't about to stray from it now.

"It's done for now. We have to let it simmer for a week before adding anything else." Severus rose to his feet, wincing at the stiffness of in his back and knees. He didn't understand why they just couldn't brew it in his office, but Katherine had insisted they keep it safely hidden. It wasn't even a dangerous potion for Merlin's sake! Not if it was brewed properly. "I'll cast a charm to keep the house elves out."

"No, let me do it!" Katherine jumped to her feet. "Charms are my specialty."

"Good luck with that." Severus remarked dryly.

"What? You think that I can't do it?" Katherine put her hands on her hips and took a huffing breath.

"I didn't say that!" Severus raised his hands defensively. "I was just merely commenting..."

"On my lack of talent? What makes you think that your so much better than me?"

"Oh Merlin!" Severus gripped at his temples. "Please...just stop."

He suddenly sounded very tired, and almost weak. Katherine was momentarily taken aback, and dropped her hands limply at her sides.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" He snapped. "I just have a headache."

"You look a little pale, do you feel feverish?"

"No!" Severus scowled like a school boy, and pushed Katherine's hand away when he tried to feel his forehead.

"Look, you're getting all flushed." She fussed.

"No I'm not. It's just your imagination."

"Just let me feel your head..."

"Leave me alone!"

Severus shoved her out of the way, slamming the door the bedroom with a loud satisfying bang.

"Well that was rude!" Katherine exclaimed, staring at the door as if she expected a response.

She pouted for a moment, 'why did that man have to be so stubborn!' Then she threw herself down onto the couch and curled up into a comfortable position. It seemed that this living arrangement was taking a toll on both of them. Severus seemed to be putting extraordinary amounts of effort into avoiding her, and neither had been sleeping very well. She guessed they both were under more stress than was healthy, and the fact they couldn't seem to get along wasn't exactly helping the situation. Katherine sighed, and shut her eyes. What she needed now was some sleep. But why did it seem that she couldn't sleep without dreaming about Lucius? Damn him, he was as intoxicating as ever, but also as dangerous as ever. She had to keep telling herself that, she was beyond him now. She had found the strength to shake him off for good, and she wasn't going to be drawn back in. Not this time.

-------

Severus woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the soft candle light that flickered throughout his bedroom, keeping the darkness at bay. He glanced at his bedside clock...eight o'clock...he hadn't meant to sleep this long! But he was still tired, and worst of all he felt miserable. His head ached, his eyes were watering, and his throat was dry and painful. Damn her, Katherine had actually been right. Maybe he was getting sick. No great bother though, Poppy could give him a potion to restore his health in mere hours. He should know, he made them.

"Severus?" There was a soft knocking at his door.

He inwardly moaned, but kept silent. Maybe he should just pretend to still be sleeping, it was easier that dealing with her. He couldn't understand Katherine, or the way he felt about her. She made him so angry, and he couldn't wait for the moment when she was gone. But when she actually was gone, he found himself thinking about her. It was infuriating!

The door was pushed open gently, and Katherine stuck her head in. Severus let out a loud cough, mentally cursing at himself. Now she would have a reason to come in and poke and prod at him.

"Are you awake?" Katherine shut the door behind her, and glided across the room. "Are you sick?"

Severus shook his head, he didn't trust his throat enough at the present moment to attempt speech.

"Yes you are. I knew you looked funny before." Katherine sat down on the edge of the bed without being asked, and Severus frowned at her. "We should get you to the hospital wing. I wouldn't want you missing classes tomorrow. The students would be broken hearted."

In spite of himself, Severus had to fight back a smile. He couldn't tell whether she was joking or not, but either way the thought was amusing. Broken hearted? Joyous more like it.

"Come on, get up. I'll get you all taken care of."

A million questions ran through Severus mind, 'why are you helping me?' 'why do you care?', but he decided that trying to speak wasn't worth the effort. He allowed Katherine to stay, but pushed her away when she tried to help him out of bed. He glanced at her as if to say, 'I'm not an invalid. So get off!' Katherine seemed to understand, and sat on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap while he slipped on his robes.

"Let's go." He croaked painfully, immediately sorry that he had bothered.

"You sound terrible." Katherine said, walking past him and pushing open the door, "I'm sure Poppy will have a field day."

Severus shuddered, he knew exactly what she meant. Poppy seemed to make her mission to go after patients she felt weren't taking adequate care of themselves. Her ability to nag and cajole was almost frightening. Severus was her ideal target, she would be full of ammunition for him.

"You're too thin! You're too pale. You don't eat enough. You need to sleep more. I'm not letting you leave until you promise me..."

Severus grew even paler just thinking about it. Having Katherine take care of him was a field day compared to Poppy. He coughed painfully, and then followed Katherine out of his rooms like a man being led to his execution.

"Would you stop!" Katherine whispered upon seeing his face as they neared the hospital wing. "She's not that bad."

Severus was about to open his mouth and risk speech to argue with her when he was interrupted by a loud crash. They both turned, and behind them stood a house elf wearing the most insane mix of clothing choices. He had dropped a heavy metal tea tray, but instead of scrambling to pick it up he was staring at Katherine with a shocked look on his face.

"Miss!" He exclaimed. "Is it really you Miss?"

Both Severus and Katherine froze in place. Katherine's face had through numerous shades of dark red and then deathly white, and Severus stood in confusion watching her.

"No, you must be m-mistaken." Katherine turned quickly and started to march towards the doors that opened to the hospital wing.

"No Miss!" The house elf called. "It's Dobby Miss! Don't you remember Dobby?"

Severus was deciding whether to laugh or shove the house elf away. Katherine was already far down the hall, and he knew he probably should follow her. He was about to turn when the house elf burst out into noisy tears and grabbed onto Severus's robes.

"Stop it at once!" Severus croaked painfully. "Off you ingrate!"

He tried to shake Dobby off, but the elf respond by blowing his nose nosily in into Severus's robes. Severus fought the urge to be sick, and kicked the elf away in anger. Dobby skidded a few feet on his bottom, and then jumped back up.

"Why is Miss ignoring Dobby?" He wiped away his tears and leaned against a stone pillar looking oddly defeated. "Miss took care of Dobby. When Miss was there my master never hit Dobby. She protected Dobby."

"Who was your master?" Severus asked, before breaking out into a coughing fit. He never bothered to keep track of the numerous house elves that floated in and out of his daily life. This one was certainly very strange...

"Dobby is not sure if Dobby should be saying." He said, looking down the hall nervously. "Master still is very powerful, very powerful..."

"I am losing my patience elf." Severus leaned against the opposite pillar, his head was starting to spin.

"If Dobby tells professor, will professor get Miss to speak to Dobby? Dobby has not seen Miss in so long. Miss was always kind to Dobby, when no one else was."

At this point Dobby broke out into fresh tears, and Severus would have stormed off if curiosity had not compelled him to stay.

"Fine. Tell me." Severus swallowed hard after he spoke, his throat was burning from the effort.

"Malfoy." Dobby said nervous. "Lucius Malfoy."

Dobby let out a sudden squeal, and then started smashing his head into the hard stone behind him. For a moment Severus thought the elf was under some sort of spell, but then he remembered how mentally warped house elves tended to be.

"Stop it." Severus wheezed. "Go now. Get back to your work before I turn you in and..." And what? Give him clothes? It seemed the elf already had more clothes than he knew what to do with.

"Dobby will go. But professor will tell Miss?"

"Yes, now go on back to work."

Severus spun around and glided down the hall, grasping the wall now and then to keep his balance. His head was aching now, and it was more than just his illness that was making him feel sick.

When he reached the hospital wing it was nearly deserted. A small form lay in the farthest bed from the door, a first year by the looks of it. Katherine sat on the closest bed, her head in her hands. Poppy was no where to be seen. Severus sat on the bed next to year, unsure of what to do. Should he tap her on the back? Yell at her? Wait quietly?

"What did Dobby say?" Katherine's whisper came out muffled through her hands.

"He said that he missed you." Severus croaked, his eyes starting to water again. Pretty soon his nose would start running and he would be a real mess.

Katherine turned to face him, and smiled a little.

"They always treated him so poorly, I felt so bad. I used to bring him little presents, candy and such. Sometimes butterbeer if I could sneak it under my cloak."

"How often did you see him to know well enough how he was treated?" Severus asked, giving in to his bodies protests and lying down.

"Not very often, but often enough." Katherine whispered, looking very forlorn.

"Were you friends with Narcissa then?" Severus could feel a lump forming in his painfully swollen throat.

"No, she hated me." Katherine laughed as if she was the only one who understood an incredibly ironic joke.

"You...knew...Lucius then?"

Katherine nodded, surprised when tears sprang up in her eyes.

"We were lovers." She whispered, unsure of why she was telling him this. She knew she shouldn't, but he would probably find out anyway.

"Are you still?" Severus whispered.

Immediately he felt his entire body go rigid. He shouldn't have said that! It was done of his business!

Katherine did not look angry at the question, maybe upset, but not angry.

"N-no." She bit her lip, sure that she was going to cry. "Not for a long time."

It wasn't exactly a lie. They hadn't made love. But he wanted her, and despite her will and logic, she did want him back. At least sometimes...

Severus could feel a hot anger building up inside of him. Of course Lucius would have something to do with this! Parading her around him, showing her off. No wonder Voldemort had chosen her to fufill his "test of loyalty" and whatever task she was here to complete. It was all so sickening...

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked quietly. "Let me get you the potion."

Severus turned his head, and looked up at the lofty ceiling. He could hear the young student snoring, and Katherine's heels echoing off the wood floors. He knew he shouldn't let his bother him. It wasn't uncommon for things like this to happen. Hell, Bellatrix Lestrange had slept with half of male Death Eaters. She never even tried to keep it a secret either. Even these new recruits of Voldemort's, like Katherine he guessed, they all had ties whether it be through blood or through the bedroom with the more established members of the Dark Lord's ranks. Severus knew this shouldn't be shocking. It shouldn't be surprising. He shouldn't even care. But for some reason, he did care.

------

That night Katherine found herself tossing and turning in the sitting room. She had finally broken down and transfigured the couch into a bed. It was a lumpy bed, but a bed all the same. She lay awake for a long time, thinking about what had happened. As soon as Severus had taken his potion he had left the hospital wing and went straight to bed. He didn't look upset exactly, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Katherine sighed. She had been afraid of this. She didn't blame Dobby...poor bumbling Dobby...for accidently revealing what should be hidden. She should have known better. She should have been honest from the beginning. But even now she was being deceitful. But what was she to say? Oh sorry Severus, but Lucius decided that he wants me back. He even took a polyjuice potion to fool me into thinking he was you. He'll probably stop at nothing to get me back. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure that he kidnapped my sister sixteen years ago and has her still. Oh and yes, he wiped out four months of my memory, I'm just starting to realize why, and it doesn't look good. And I used to, maybe still, hate his son, who may or may not be aware of who I am. And his wife would probably use the killing curse if we ever cross paths again.

Hot tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She shouldn't care what Severus thinks! But when she really thought it about, it made her feel so cheap, used, and foolish. That was why she was going to leave. As soon as she got Anne she was going. If Severus ever guessed her intentions he would tell Voldemort right way of course, that was why she could tell no one. She was going to have to be discrete, but slightly bold. She was going to ask around among the Death Eaters. Surly someone would have a loose tongue. Surly someone would have heard something, anything, about a girl that disappeared sixteen years ago. Lucius liked to gloat, he had always been smug. He must have told someone something...

With these thoughts bouncing around in her head Katherine fell into a fitful sleep. In her dreams she saw a man in a Death Eater mask approaching her, and she tried to flee down dark passages and hidden stairwells. But again and again he would catch her just as she was about to reach safety. He would pull off his mask, and kiss her violently. When she pulled him away and saw his face, she would begin to cry. She had this dream over and over through the night. And the face she saw was ever changing. Mostly the man she saw was Lucius, but sometimes he was Severus. What frightened her the most though, was that in the land of her dreams, Katherine saw no difference.

A/N:: To come in the next chapter: Katherine and Severus have to answer to Hagrid for breaking into his cabin (last chapter), and my favorite ditz Professor Trelawney makes an apperance.


	15. The Problem with Predictions

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I've been having problems uploading my stories onto this site...I think I figured it out though.. This chapter is officially the halfway point in the story. It should be more fast paced and exciting after this (hopefully..hehe). Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I don't have everything written out yet...far from it in fact...so if you have any ideas/criticisms...things you'd like to see, let me know.  
  
--------  
  
The next morning Severus sat at breakfast, trying to choke down some dry toast and tea. Apparently his resistance to healing potions was becoming more troubling than he realized. He should feel better by now, but instead he still felt feverish and sick. Enduring Hagrid's angry stares wasn't exactly improving his morning either. He knew breaking into the gamekeeper's cabin was a bad idea, but Katherine had insisted...  
"What are you staring at?" Katherine asked, leaning in from behind his chair.  
"Nothing." Severus sneered at her, but his angry look was broken by a loud dry cough.  
"You're not feeling better?" Katherine asked, taking a seat in the chair that had just been vacated by Professor Flitwick moments before. "Maybe I should give you a stronger potion."  
Katherine reached up to feel his forehead but dropped her hand when Severus narrowed his eyes at her, looking like a vicious creature of prey.  
"Maybe you should mind your own business." He said in a low dangerous voice.  
"Well, aren't we chipper this morning."  
Katherine crinkled her nose for a moment, looking confused, and then grabbed for his cup of tea.  
"What are you doing?" Severus asked, nearly too tired to argue with her.  
"You've added a flu-be-gone potion." Katherine sniffed the cup and then put it back down. "Not my personal choice, but it should help."  
Severus glared at her, trying hard not to burst into a fit of anger. He liked his personal space, and no one knew how to violate it quite like Katherine.  
"It has a very strong smell." She explained, looking a little sheepish.  
The sudden sound of heavy wood scraping against the floor caused both Severus and Katherine to turn their heads and glance at the end of the table. Hagrid was rising, staring daggers at both of them.  
"What are we going to do about him?" Katherine asked.  
She knew that if somebody had broken into her home they would have explaining to do, and she wouldn't be nice about it either.  
"Maybe I should go over there..."  
"No!" Severus nearly screamed, and then lowered his voice. "You've done enough damage already with your bumbling incompetence and futile attempts at intellect."  
Katherine ignored the comment, deciding that it was much to early to start fighting like school children again. Severus sneered at her and rose on weak knees, leaning heavily on his chair for support.  
"You should really rest." She said through clenched teeth, secretly wondering why he was even more appealing when they were arguing.  
"I'll take care of this." He said, hesitantly letting go of the chair and making his way towards the towering Hagrid. He looked back over his shoulder at Katherine, with an expression on his face that she could not read.  
He turned around again, and started speaking to Hagrid, who stood with his arms crossed in front of his huge chest. They were too far away for Katherine to guess at what they were saying, but Hagrid looked extremely angry.  
"Katherine dear?" A now familiar voice chimed in.  
Katherine reluctantly turned away from the two men to face Poppy, the only person that Katherine could really count as a friend.  
"We should really be going." Poppy said, looking anxiously across the great hall. "Classes will be starting in a few moments, and then come the patients."  
Katherine smiled, but gave a longing look towards Severus and Hagrid. She felt bad just leaving him...after all she had heard that Hagrid was half-giant, and even though he seemed sweet...  
"Is something wrong?" Poppy asked over her shoulder as she began to walk away.  
"Not really." Katherine said flatly, reluctantly following.  
Once the two reached the hospital wing Katherine quickly slipped away into the storeroom. She rummaged around for a little bit, before finding the bottle full of dark red liquid that she was looking for.  
When she reemerged she found Poppy speaking with a shifty looking girl, who was sitting on the edge of crisp white bed.  
"Are you sure you're just not trying to get out of Herbology? You don't look sick to me..." Poppy was saying.  
"Oooo....my stomach." The girl cried melodramatically.  
Poppy narrowed her eyes, apparently not believing this one bit.  
"Poppy?" Katherine said, almost sorry to interrupt the show. "Would be alright if I ran down to the dungeons for a moment? I have something to give to my husband."  
"Well...I suppose so." Poppy said. "But make it quick dear."  
Katherine nodded, and then breezed out of the room with her skirts flying out behind her. She was so intent on reaching Severus's office that she forgot all about the trick step Poppy had once warned her about. She went flying forward, her leg stuck painfully in an awkward position. The glass bottle she had been holding fell to the floor with a loud clank, but thankfully did not shatter.  
"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Severus hissed, sticking his head of his office further down the hall. "Are doing this on purpose?"  
With his robes billowing impressively behind him he glided down the hall and then up the stairs.  
"Doing what on purpose?" She asked, wincing painfully.  
"Put yourself into difficult situations for the sole purpose of ruining my life."  
"Not really." Katherine snorted. "But you should have told me I had this effect on you earlier, than I would have tried."  
Severus glared at her, and then bent down and put his hands under her arms. His hand accidently brushed against her chest and Katherine let out an angry sigh in protest.  
"Do you want me to leave you here!" He snapped, looking positively murderous.  
"No." Katherine said, meekly allowing Severus to tug until her leg came free.  
Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep her balance right away, and went tumbling forward. Severus reached out to steady her. There was something gentle about the gesture, which caught Katherine by surprise. For a moment she saw something flash in Severus's eyes, but before she could guess as what it was, he was sneering at her once again.  
"Why were you down here in the first place?" He asked in an irritated voice.  
"I wanted to give you some of this potion, it should really help your throat."  
Severus narrowed his eyes, and noticing the potion bottle, picked it up from where it had fallen. He turned it over in his hands, and then uncorked it, smelling it carefully.  
"I'm not trying to poison you. But being that we're not exactly the most trust worthy bunch, I understand."  
Severus scowled. He hate being reminded of the fact that she was a Death Eater. Even though he was becoming more and more unsure of exactly why he hated it...  
"I didn't make this." He said, now holding the potion at an arms length from his body.  
"I know, Poppy must have bought it. You should really take it."  
Severus looked at her blankly, and then slowly tucked the small bottle into his robes.  
"I'll think about it." He said cooly. "Excuse me, I have a class in a few moments."  
He turned and walked back towards his office, and Katherine carefully made her way back up the stairs, feeling slightly victorious.  
Walking past the windows on her way to the hospital wing she almost felt like skipping. It was turning out to be a lovely day, warm and full of the rich smells of autumn. Maybe later she would skip lunch and go sit out by the lake. The sun would feel good on her face, and the loved watching the leaves change...  
Suddenly Katherine found herself colliding with something very large and very solid.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, forcing her dreaming eyes to focus. "I wasn't watching..."  
She stopped speaking when she realized who she had bumped into. Hagrid was looking down at her, a slightly perplexed expression on his face.  
"It's a'right." He said much more kindly than Katherine had been anticipating. "Sorry about this mornin'."  
"What?" She blurted out.  
"The dirty looks an' all." Hagird said, looking at her strangely.  
"Oh...right." Katherine looked very uncomfortable. "Well, I'm really sorry too...about the other night."  
"It's a'right." Hagrid said. "Just hope ya feel better."  
"Thanks...I guess." Katherine said, her voice thick with confusion.  
"Oh, Professor Snape told me..." Hagrid said, his kind voice dying out as a student walked by.  
"Told you what?" Katherine whispered.  
"Just hope ya feel better. That's all." Hagrid said, his face going pink. "I best be off."  
Before Katherine could say anything else Hagrid nearly ran down the hall and then out of the front doors.  
"What just happened?" Katherine asked herself, shaking her head.  
'I wonder what Severus told him. Merlin only knows...'  
Katherine pushed open the doors leading to the hospital wing, still deciding whether or not she should be angry. Severus had gotten them off the hook, but it just figures that he probably made her sound unhinged while he was doing it.  
The hospital wing was empty, save for Poppy who was shuffling through papers. She was mumbling something about nose bleeds, and getting to the bottom of things. Katherine stifled back a laugh, and collapsed down onto on of the pristine white beds. This was going to be a long day...  
  
----------  
  
Severus stalked in between the rows of tables, glaring at his N.E.W.T. potions students. Each was as incompetent as the next, in his eyes at least. The boy wonder Harry Potter himself was sitting in the front row, next to a very studious looking Hermione Granger. Severus snorted as he walked by, he despised them both. Potter, because he was Dumbledore's golden child, a title that he clearly did not deserve. Granger, because she was a know it all, and a stubborn one at that. Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry picked up a vial of crushed scarab beetles and shook them violently before literally dumping them in his steaming cauldron. Severus could have shuddered at the pure lack of respect for the art. His movements were brutal and uncaring, and the look on his face expressed nothing but sheer boredom.  
"Potter!" Severus barked.  
Harry looked up from his cauldron, looking more defiant than afraid. Sometimes it surprised Severus at how much the boy had grown. Despite the mutual hatred they shared, Severus could not help noticing. Lately he had become independent, defiant even. He was no longer afraid of authority, and was making it clear little by little that he could be a force to be reckoned with.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." Severus dropped his voice, he knew all his students would strain themselves silly to hear him.  
"For what?" Harry said, looking incredibly uninterested with the whole affair.  
"For your lack of respect. It's not wonder your potions are nearly always botched, substandard, rubbish."  
Severus wasn't sure exactly what he expected. The insult was barely even that, and they both knew it was true besides. He suspected that if the youngest red headed son of Weasley were here Potter would have at least put up an argument. Instead Harry just shrugged, and went back to his potions. Severus felt his jaw go slack, and then felt the heat of sixteen pairs of teenage eyes burning him. They were all staring, waiting for his reaction. They expected hissed insults, detentions, perhaps even bloodshed. Severus was sorry to disappoint.  
"I'll be watching you...Potter." He spat out in an angry whisper.  
  
Harry shrugged again, and turned back to his bubbling cauldron. Severus moved along, narrowing his eyes at Harry at every opportunity. He was leaning over a Gryffindor's mess of a potion poised to make a sarcastic comment when it happened. Just as he opened his mouth he heard a fantastic crack behind him, and spun around to find Harry fallen off his chair, covering in a sticky emerald green mess.  
"What happened Potter?" Severus hissed, even though it was clear what had happened. Harry's cauldron had exploded, seemingly for no reason at all. This was not an explosive potion, no matter how badly you botched it.  
Harry staggered to his feet, looking more disgusted than hurt. Hermione emerged from under the table, careful not to knock over her own cauldron. She reached out to help him, and surprisingly did not recoil at the horribly sticky feeling of the potion against the smooth skin of her hand.  
"I'm fine!" Harry said in a biting tone.  
Hermione looked hurt, but helped him anyway.  
Severus heard a round of chuckling from the Slytherin side of the room. He spun around with a flourish of robes. Normally he wouldn't act on such petty childish pranks, especially if they were played on Potter. But he knew who did it, and for some reason the thought of the boy was making his blood boil. Maybe it was because he was just like his father. And his father had possessed, and if Severus's suspicions proved correct still possessed, someone that he now had a vague yet growing want for.  
"Malfoy!" Severus headed toward him, looking like a lion after its prey. "Explain yourself."  
Draco's smile quickly faded, and Severus caught him trying to hide his wand under the table.  
"Give me your wand." He said in a cold voice.  
"What?" Draco said, looking towards Crabbe and Goyle with a confused expression.  
"Now Mr. Malfoy!"  
Draco reluctantly handed the wand over, and Severus quickly pocketed it.  
"When you prove yourself responsible enough for an instrument of such power and destruction, I will gladly return it."  
Severus sneered, but inwardly he was almost afraid to turn his back. He had heard from the order what had happened when the ministry came to confiscate the Narcissa and Draco's wands, after Lucius had been brought to Azkaban. He had given Shaklebolt a nasty bruise in a stunning display of muggle fighting. Of course Draco had gotten his wand back before the start of the term, but it had been a traumatic experience. This time Draco did not move from his seat, but into shook in what looked to be a mix of silent shame and fury.  
"Potter, hospital wing." Severus called out as he walked by. He opened a draw to his desk, and then dropped the wand inside. Murmuring a spell he forced it to close, and then seal shut. He then turned back to the class just in time to see Potter stagging out of the room, trying to pry his sticky feet off of the floor.  
A half an hour later Severus dismissed his weary class, and began collecting the vials of potion that each student had left marked on his desk.  
"Another zero for Potter." He whispered under his breath. "What a shame."  
"This is about her, isn't it." Draco said suddenly.  
Severus looked up coolly, he thought that everyone had gone.  
"About who?" Severus turned a vial over in his hand...the color was all wrong.  
"Your wife."  
Severus nearly dropped the vial in surprise, but managed to regain his composure before Draco could notice.  
"You were acting out of line Mr. Malfoy." Severus did his best to appear cold and collected.  
"But I've done things like that before..."  
"That I didn't see!" Severus snarled.  
"Did you know that she helped to break me father out of Azkaban?" Draco said, in a low voice.  
Severus felt his already pale face lose all of its color. He may as well have assumed, but he never thought...  
"If I was to go to the ministry..." Draco began.  
"If you do, be sure to tell them where your father is hiding while your at it." Severus said, glaring at the young Draco.  
"My father will hear about this...then he::: will hear about this."  
"Do you think the Dark Lord is concerned with your little problems Draco? Do you think he would make me give your wand back?"  
Severus gave a cruel laugh, but his heart was racing. Draco narrowed his eyes, and turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned around, and spoke in a chilly tone.  
"I hope you know that your wife is a wh..."  
Draco was silenced but a flick from Severus's wand.  
"Enough." Severus said. "Detention with Flich tonight, then we'll see about getting your wand back."  
Draco left, slamming the door behind him. Severus slumped down in his seat, shutting his eyes. He knew he shouldn't blame the son for the sins of the father, but he had done it before, in more than one case. He picked up the students vials and locked himself in his office. He had an hour until his next class, and he would fill it with work. Work would chase away his thoughts of Katherine, the fact that she had helped to free Lucius from Azkaban, how he had lashed out at Draco and how Draco and responded in return. The young Malfoy was getting bold, a dangerous thought. But work would bury all these thoughts. Work was a safe haven if Severus had ever known one.  
  
-------  
  
"There you go." Poppy said, spraying the last bit of the milky white solution on her patient. "Just give it a few minutes to work."  
Harry watched in boredom as the sticky green potion began to soften, and then slowly slide off of his skin and clothing.  
"Don't touch it." Poppy said over her shoulder as she went to return her supplies to the storeroom. "It'll still be a bit sticky."  
Harry sighed and then yawned. Stuck in the hospital wing again...he knew this place far too well by now. He stared at the matching rows of clean white beds, then up at the ceiling rafters. Boredom was a killer...  
He lifted up his head in interest when the door squeaked open and divination professor and resident crackpot Sybil Trelawney walked in, mumbling to herself no less. Katherine Snape stood up from behind a desk full of parchment and crossed the room to meet her.  
"What ever is the matter professor...Trelawney, is it?"  
Trelawney stared at her carefully through her thick rimmed glasses before speaking. "I need a potion, I have the worst head ache imaginable."  
Harry snorted. He imagined that staying up in that smoky tower classroom sprouting garbage all day would give anyone a headache.  
Katherine nodded and produced a yellowish potion from the cabinet behind her. Trelawney swallowed a spoonful gratefully, and then smiled.  
"Much better." She shook her head as if she was dispelling the last of the pain. "Now...have I met you before dear."  
"Yes...I see you at dinner now and then." Katherine replied, looking like she'd rather be someplace else.  
"Ah...the new Mrs. Snape then?"  
Katherine sighed, and then nodded. Poppy had mentioned this professor, said she was well off her rocker...  
"May I read your palm?" Trelawney asked, pushing her glasses further up her nose.  
"I...what?" Katherine looked helplessly towards the door that Poppy had disappeared behind.  
"Come on dear, I 've done it to all the staff. Except your husband...he wouldn't let me touch him."  
Katherine laughed, somehow she didn't doubt this.  
"Come dear, I have the sight you know. The rarest of gifts...I can see into your.."  
"Alright!" Katherine said, thrusting her hand outward. If it got this woman to shut up...  
"Now then," Trelawney said, turning her hand over and running her fingertips over the palm. "Let's see..."  
Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes, especially when she saw Potter watching. No need to degrade the staff in front of the students...no matter if the student was supposed to be a sworn enemy.  
"You're very troubled dear." Trelawney said, squinting at her palm. "Yes, very troubled indeed."  
Katherine tried to pull her hand away, but Trelawney held tight.  
"You will betray the one you love, you will bring heartache and misery to all that..."  
"Not this rubbish again!" Poppy cried, entering the room looking like an angry mother hen. "Let her go."  
Trelawney looked up, about to protest, when Katherine pulled her hand away. Poppy sighed and shook her head.  
"I'll be going then." Trelawney said, looking at Poppy. "To where my gift is appreciated. But don't forget, I see it on you dear."  
"See what?" Katherine whispered, though she guessed she'd rather not know the answer.  
"The grim." Trelawney said in a low quivering voice. "I've never seen it so strong before. It is in your eyes, in the very reflection there, it hangs about you like a foul stench. You will bring death to the one that you love, you are the reaper in disguise...."  
"Enough!" Poppy yelled.  
Trelawney gave her a sour look, but then pulled open the door and left all the same. Katherine stared at the spot where she had been standing for a long moment. Her lower lip starting to quiver with a mix of emotions.  
"Don't let her get to you dear." Poppy said patting her on the back. "She's said that to everyone at one time or another."  
Harry watched curiously from his bed, trying his best to seem disinterested. This was oddly interesting, though he had no idea why. 


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Figured I might as well update again while I have some free time...that seems in short supply lately! I'm going to change the rating to an R, just to be safe. Nothing too vulgar though, I tried to be tasteful...Please Review!  
  
------  
  
Katherine silently hummed to herself as she flipped through a book on the history of the four founders of Hogwarts. Having never gone to the school herself, she was just beginning to discover the hidden charm of the noble old castle. She had expected the book to be dry and boring at best, but it was surprising interesting. Every so often her eyes would drift from the page and onto Severus, who also was also absorbed in a book. It was rare that they could sit in the same room without a rude comment or a strange strained feeling in the air. The nice warmth of the fire, and the feeling of two creatures totally content sharing the same space made her face lite up in a rare sort of smile. Then the peace of shattered in a most unwelcome of ways.  
Severus felt the sickeningly familiar burning sensation on his forearm seconds before Katherine did. He dropped the book he had been reading and clasped onto his arm with a hiss of pain. From across the room Katherine looked up in confusion, and then a look of pain swept across her own face and she clutched at her arm.  
"Let's go." Severus said, rising from his chair almost too quickly.  
Katherine nodded, and they both walked into the bedroom, pulling their matching black robes from the hidden compartment in the bottom of Severus's armoire. Severus then produced his mask from the same compartment, and walked through the sitting room with a great huff of breath. He was nearly out of the hidden side door at the end of the dungeons before he realized that Katherine was not behind him. He paused, tapping his foot impatiently on the hard stone floor. After moments passed he finally lost his patience and turned on his heels, storming back into his room with ferocity of a lion.  
"What are doing!" He cried, walking through the empty rooms, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you trying to get us killed? Our Lord has no patience for tardiness, he has no patience for..."  
He stopped at the sound of muffled sobs, coming from the wash room. He sighed with a dramatic flair, and threw the partly closed door open the rest of the way. It slammed against the wall, and Katherine jumped. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, right next to their simmering potion awaiting its next round of ingredients.  
"What is wrong with you?" Severus said, not sure whether to be angry or concerned.  
"I-I can't find my mask." Katherine tried desperately to wipe the tears from her face, mortally embarrassed to be caught crying.  
"What to you mean you-can't-find-it?" Severus was barely able to control his temper.  
"I transfigured it after the last meeting, and now I can't remember...what I transfigured it into...."  
Severus raked his hands through his hair. He had to leave, he wasn't going to risk his well being for this foolish woman. But what if he showed up without her? Would the punishment be worse?  
"Well figure it out!" He roared, feeling sick to his stomach.  
Katherine jumped to her feet, and rushed out of the room. Severus watched with sickening anxiety as she picked up and then dropped various objects, tears again openly streaming down her face. Her lower lip was quivering, and her cheeks were aflame, her tears leaving wet streaks down her face. For some reason Severus found this vaguely erotic, but perhaps it was the frantic racing of his own heart. The fear of not knowing if tonight would be the night that he would be found out. Maybe this moment was all he had, tomorrow he could be gone, only a memory to be held within these cold dungeon walls. Katherine walked frantically past, having dissolved into full blown sobs. He grabbed onto her, shocked because he could not remembering willing his arm to move. She looked up at him, tears hanging like jewels from her thick eyelashes. She parted her lips to speak, and Severus could barely fight the urge to press those soft pink lips against his own. To revel in the feeling of his tongue exploring the warmth of her mouth, biting down on her lower lip, tasting the tears as they slid down her pink cheeks...  
"W-we're dead." Katherine whispered, her sobs dying down once again. "I'm s-sorry I-I was so stupid."  
Severus let her go, his body and soul suddenly aching for her. He took off his own mask, and handed to her. He then picked up the nearest object, a small hand mirror of Katherine's, and transfigured it into a mask for himself. It took several tries, he had never had much talent for transfigurations, but it worked. Katherine slipped the mask into her robe, and before Severus could react she pulled him into a grateful embrace, burying her face into his chest.  
Severus leaned his face into the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair for precious seconds before gently pushing her away.  
"Let's not make our Lord wait any longer." He whispered.  
Severus noticed that she was no longer crying, but her face was still red. He wondered if his own face was flushed, but he doubted it. He could control most of his emotions very well.  
They walked out in silence under the eerie brightness of the moon's glow. Every so often they would move close enough that their hands would bump together, and Severus was always the first one to pull back. As they walked around the lake to the apparition point he kept chastising himself. Katherine might as well have 'property of Lucius Malfoy' stamped on her forehead. She was not his for the taking. And to be honest, he was no Lucius Malfoy. He didn't have his wealth, his good looks, his charm...who would ever want him when they could have Lucius instead. A deep self hating part of Severus suspected that it was better to be Malfoy's lover then to be his...anything.  
"What are you thinking?" Katherine asked as they reaching the end of the lake, and the gate that marked the entrance to Hogwarts.  
Severus visibly recoiled at the question, what was he to say? I was thinking about how I'll never have you?  
"We have better get our stories straight." He whispered instead.  
Katherine nodded curtly, not sure if this was exactly the truth.  
"We were both speaking with Professor Dumbledore and could not leave without arising suspicion." Severus put his hand on her arm, to make sure that she was listening. But at the same time he could not deny the tingles that ran through his body as soon as he touched her.  
"I understand." Katherine said, as they walked through the gate. "I'll go first."  
She walked a little further up the path, and then apperated with a loud pop. Severus followed seconds later, vanishing from the thin air that still suggested so much of her presence.  
  
-------  
  
Katherine was stunned when she found herself apperating into vast windowless chamber, face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Look who we have here." Bellatrix purred in a frightening tone. "The little whore herself. How kind to grace us with your presence."  
Katherine heard the pop behind her, thankful that at least she might have an ally in Severus. Bellatrix had always hated her, even before she knew that Katherine was sleeping with her sister's husband. Bellatrix also had a fondness for causing pain, and if the Dark Lord gave her free reign the results would be most unnerving.  
"Leave her Bella." A smooth cultured voice demanded. "It is not your place."  
Bellatrix pouted, but then backed off slowly, her eyes alight with longing. She had an evil streak that was difficult to rival.  
"And put your mask on for Merlin's sake. We know enough of your undying loyalty."  
Katherine looked up at the cloaked figure who stepped forward from the group of Death Eaters. Lucius had protected her once again, but she felt no gratitude.  
"Severus, Katherine, our Lord has been waiting for you. He is not pleased."  
Katherine heard the echo of Severus's feet as he walked forward, until he stood right beside her.  
"We were detained by Dumbledore, and as not to arise..."  
"He doesn't want excuses!" Lucius cried, his voice had a biting edge to it. "He had business that could not wait, but will return shortly. In the meantime...."  
Lucius must have paused to smile, because Severus could hear it in his voice.  
"Katherine, you come with me. Bellatrix will see to you, Severus."  
Severus felt his knees go weak. Bellatrix had always resented him for his betrayal. She held a deep hatred for those who escaped a fate in Azkaban, especially those who she saw as less than loyal.  
"Do you want sa how?" Bellatrix said to the anxious group of Death Eaters. "This should be a special treat."  
Lucius grabbed onto Katherine's arms, and pulled her towards a staircase hidden in the shadows of the cavernous room. Her stomach was clenched up in a mix of fear and hatred. He had no right...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain, followed by a round of insane laughter. Katherine tried to turn her head, though she doubted she really wanted to see. Lucius grabbed onto her before she had a chance, and yanked her into the darkness of the stairwell. It was damp, and the smell of rot filled Katherine's nostrils. She fought back a gag, and tried to escape Lucius's grasp.  
"Stop it." He hissed. "Why resist me? You know you are mine."  
'Not anymore!' Her mind screamed, but she could not bring herself to fight. She suddenly felt so old and tired, and sick of running. It seemed that she had always been running, first after Lucius, and then away from him.  
"You have been crying." He whispered as he pulled her mask away and dropped it onto the floor. "You are even prettier when you cry."  
He pulled her close, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Katherine did not resist him, but the kiss felt numb and cold. It was only when he kissed her a second time that some of the old feeling returned...the feelings of lust, of want, of longing.  
Katherine could still hear Severus's cries echoing in from the large room above them. She could still hear Bellatrix's stream of curses, hexes, taunts, and insults. She tried to block them out, but she failed. If she concentrated on Lucius her heart ached, and if she thought about poor Severus it ached even more.  
Lucius swept her up in his passion, to a time and place when she was young and foolish. When she was ready to die for his attention, when a single moment with him seemed more precious than a thousand lifetimes. But she had grown beyond that now, and she had seen the real Lucius behind the charming facade. He could be cold and calculating, he would do anything to keep up appearances. He would even kill his own blood.  
Katherine tried to push his hands away as he lifted up her robes, but she couldn't resist him. Her heart was so confused, it was filled with new feelings of love. But she could not love him! That was over, all she held in her heart for him was hate. He had taken her sister, her dignity, her one chance at happiness.  
"Please Katherine." He whispered into her hair, his breathing warming her ear. Tingles raced down her spine.  
She nodded, though her mind was screaming no. Her heart suddenly felt so soft, though it was still cold for him. She was so damn confused.  
They moved to floor, which was damp and grimy. Katherine shuddered as the dampness soaked through her robes in seconds. It was cold, but she felt so heated...  
"Say you are mine." Lucius whispered, but did not seem concerned with her lack of response.  
Katherine shut her eyes as they made love, concentrating only one the feeling of their two bodies interconnected in their lust. Soon her own small cries of passion began to mix with those of pain that echoed down the stairs. It was then that she realized her fatal mistake. It was not Lucius whom she loved. No, she had not loved him for a long time. This was the budding of a new love, still fresh and unsure, but growing like a timid flower in the uncertain sunlight. She began to cry on her moment of release, because she knew he would see this as a betrayal. She had shut the door between their two lives before she had even realized it was open.  
'I'm so sorry Severus.' She though as Lucius collapsed upon her. 'I have been a fool,'  
  
--------  
  
Severus fought back a scream, but it flew from his hoarse bleeding throat like so many before. The air was thick with the sound of his screams and the smell of his own blood. He was shocked at his own weakness, but not many could stand up to Bellatrix. This time he would not deny her the sounds of his agony, but it took all the strength within him not to beg her for mercy. His teeth sunk into his raw and bloody bottom lip again, and he tilted his head back as the hot pain surged through his body. Very much more of this and his heart would give out. Or worse, he would end up like the Longbottoms. He prayed to loss consciousness, but Bellatrix kept charming him to stay awake. Damn her...she was pure sadist.  
Severus was sure most of his ribs were broken, and most likely an arm as well. His body was riddled with lash marks, cuts, and bruises. Enough to likely make the hardest of hearts cringe. His whole body was screaming in pain, and there seemed to be no end in sight.  
Then with a loud crack Voldemort himself and well as two other Death Eaters apperated into the room, sending shadows across the floor where Severus lay curled up, shivering as brutal waves of pain overtook him.  
"Bellatrix." His voice was dark, but it sounded pleased all the same. "You have done more than enough tonight. Leave him."  
Bellatrix nodded, and stepped back. Severus cringed as Voldemort stepped over his fallen form, ignoring him completely. His snake like eyes crossed the room, and he suddenly hissed in displeasure.  
"Where is Malfoy?"  
A loud round of murmuring began, but no clear answer seemed to surface. The Dark Lord slammed his fist down onto the dark wooden throne that had suddenly appeared at his side.  
"When I ask a question, I want answers!" He sat down in the chair, his body rigid with anger.  
Wormtail finally stepped forward, but before he could speak Malfoy himself entered the room, his rumpled clothing hidden safely behind his cloak and mask.  
"I just wanted to see what was downstairs my Lord, for our safety." He inwardly smirked at Wormtail, who looked as if he was unsure of what to do.  
Voldemort was about to wave his hand excusing him, when Katherine emerged from the shadows behind Lucius. The Dark Lord perked up in interest, and then let out a laugh that made Katherine's blood run cold.  
"You." He pointed at Katherine. "Come here."  
Katherine felt her body freeze, but with a less than gentle shove from Lucius she was able to able to move again. She came and bent down at his feet, averting her eyes to the floor.  
"What do you think you are doing disappearing with Mr. Malfoy?" He hissed. "You are here to see me! To carry out my wishes. To do my bidding. Do you understand me!"  
Katherine nodded, frightened tears stinging in her eyes.  
"I don't think you do...Crucio."  
Katherine made no sound as the hellish force of his spell hit her. She fell backwards to the ground with a thud, but thankfully the spell was removed quickly.  
"You are weak. Lucius tells me you are fragile." He whispered. "I wouldn't want to break you just yet."  
Katherine rose back to her knees, her whole body shaking. She had only experienced the curse once when she had been initiated, and Lucius had given her a numbing potion beforehand.  
"How is my little project coming along?" He asked, just as she had regained her composure.  
"T-The potion will be done in five w-weeks time..." Katherine cringed at her own stutters. She had to be strong. "And I have made steps to win the girls trust. Soon she will be putty in our hands."  
"You are lucky I am in a generous mood tonight." Voldemort said. "Now take him and get out of my sight before I change my mind. I will be expecting another report from you soon, and if you fail me the consequences will be most severe."  
Katherine nodded, and nearly jumped to her feet. She saw Lucius begin to move towards her, but she had no time for him now. Voldemort had already moved on to someone else, berating them for something. She gasped as she pushed through the circle of Death Eaters to find Severus laying bloody and broken on the ground. He was hovering on the brink of consciousness, his eyes half open. He reached out for her, but his hand fell limply to the ground.  
"Severus." She whispered, falling to her knees beside him. "I'm so sorry..."  
He opened his mouth, but he could make no sound. He reached up and brushed his fingertips across her face, leaving a trial of wet blood across her mask.  
"We'll get you to the hospital wing right away. You'll be just fine." She whispered.  
Severus shut his eyes, grateful for the sound of her voice, and the feeling of her hands clasped around his own. For her sake, he tried not to cry out in pain and she forced his broken body up against her own so they could apperate out together. He rested his head on her shoulder, tears of pain springing up behind closed eyes. In the few moments it took her to prepare herself, he felt the world around him begin to fade away. He must have lost consciousness just as they apperated, because he was aware of the loud crack of her strained apperation, but then their was only sweet blissful darkness. 


	17. Kissing in the Hospital Wing

Chapter 17  
  
A/N: I've gotten several comments about this, so don't worry guys, I'm not trying to pair Harry and Hermione up. Nothing but friendship going on there. Snape gets a little oc in this chapter, but I'm working on it. Thank you for all the reviews!   
------  
  
In the darkness of night, the hospital wing was a solemn place. Katherine sat at Severus's bedside, staring out of the window at the cloudy starless sky. With Poppy's help she had patched up Severus as best they could, mending his broken body with the best healing spells and potions they could muster between them. From Poppy's calm, almost nonchalant attitude, Katherine guessed this wasn't the first time the potions professor had returned in such a state. The thought of the pain he had suffered, perhaps many times over, made her feel sick to her stomach.  
Glancing at the listless form in the bed beside her, Katherine could not fight the intense waves of guilt that made her stomach clench up and her palms sweat. She shouldn't have left with Lucius, she should have demanded that they both be punished. It was her fault that they were late, that they had displeased their Lord. Why was she such a pushover? Why was she such a coward? Why was she so weak?  
Katherine felt the beginnings of tears start to well up in her eyes, but resolved herself firmly not to cry. There had been enough crying today, and over such foolish things. If only she didn't fall apart so easily, they probably wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.  
Her heart jumped as Severus stirred in his sleep, letting out a soft moan. Letting go of all restraint, she grabbed his cold pallid hand, squeezing it tightly. Severus stirred again, blinking in the dim light of a single candle.  
"Severus can you hear me?" Katherine whispered, clutching his hand as if it were the last lifeboat on a sinking ship.  
He forced his eyes open, moaning as a dull yet throbbing pain engulfed assaulted his head. Just by looking at the ceiling rafters he knew where he was, and was none to pleased. The hospital wing - again. But at least had returned alive, perhaps next time he would not be so lucky.  
"Are you alright Severus?" Katherine's eyebrows were knitted in concern, her throat was dry with fear.  
"...crushing..." He moaned, turning his face into her sleeve, blinking back tears of pain.  
"What?" Katherine said, her anxiety getting the better of her.  
"...my hand..."  
"Oh!" Katherine cried. "Sorry"  
She let go of this hand, which had turned an ugly shade of red and purple. Great, now she felt even worse.  
"Well, I should leave and let you get some sleep." Katherine rose and smoothed out the thin white blankets covering her patient. "Before I hurt you even more."  
"No..." Severus whispered, drifting back into sleep. "...stay."  
Katherine sat on the edge of the bed, her heart sinking so quickly that it ached. As Severus shut his eyes and sunk back into a deep dreamless sleep, Katherine brushed the stray hair from his forehead, her fingertips drifting down his cheek, resting on the warm flesh of his lips. Then she quickly pulled her hand back into her lap, afraid that she might lose her self control. She could not love him, she had lost that luxury. That crazy divination professor was right, she would bring death to the ones she loved. A lifetime of imprudent decisions, of foolish hopes, had sealed that fate already. Wishing so badly that she could stay, wishing that she could press her lips against his own if only for a moment, she rose slowly and walked out of the room in a dreamlike state.  
In the hallway she heard the sound of footsteps, and turned to see the golden trio as McGonagall had once affectionately called them walking her way, partially hidden in the shadows. From the frantic whispering and the crinkling of parchment she guessed that they had just noticed her as well.  
"Out after curfew?" She whispered as the three stopped dead in their tracks.  
They had been coming from the direction of the library, but for some reason Katherine doubted that they had been doing any studying.  
"We were just..."  
"I...er..."  
"You see what happened was...."  
Katherine shook her head at them, forcing herself to smile.  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. At least not from me. But you better hurry along before Frink see's you."  
"Who's Frink?" Ron whispered, before Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
"I think she means Filch Ron." Harry whispered back.  
"Shhh...Harry!" Hermione blushed a little, embarrassed that they had pointed out her error.  
To her surprise Katherine did not look angry or embarrassed, but simply laughed and smiled directly at her.  
"Goodnight boys." She whispered, not even looking their way. "And goodnight Ms. Granger."  
Hermione smiled back, but did not hesitate to clamor off with the two young men. When they rounded the corner Ron let out a huge huff of breath, laughing in relief.  
"That was close!" He exclaimed. "That was too lucky."  
"Yes, that was nice of her." Hermione said in a distracted tone, eager to get back to the safety of the common room.  
"Maybe a little too nice." Ron said, a strange smile on his face. "You what Hagrid told me today, about why they were in his cabin?"  
Harry shook his head, distracted by the map in his hand. Hermione just rolled her eyes, she had heard this once already today.  
"Snape told Hagird that she's a few broomsticks short of a quidditch match, if you know I mean."  
Harry looked at him over the top of the map, laughing. "No way."  
"I swear." Ron said indigently. "Hagrid let it spill during class today, while you were busy trying to keep your crup from eating itself. Said she just sort of loses it sometimes and starts wandering around."  
Harry started laughing even harder. "Just figures that's the only way he could get a wife...a crazy one!"  
"Both of you stop it!" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "I think that she's nice."  
"I think that she's nice." Ron mocked in a falsetto tone, turning to jog down the hall before Hermione could react.  
Harry burst into a round of fresh laughter, running after him. Hermione sulked behind, feeling a little hurt, and fighting the urge to hex them both into the ground.  
  
------  
  
Severus awoke to gentle feeling of the soft hospital linens against his skin. He blinked open his eyes, the warm sunlight nudging him awake.  
"Ah, Professor Snape." Poppy said, nearly floating across the room. "How are you feeling?"  
Severus started to sit up in bed, but Poppy gentled pushed him back down.  
"I'd say you're doing quiet well, compared to last night at least. Let's see now..." Poppy gave him an appraising stare. "Broken bones mended, cuts and bruises healed, fever gone...yes, I'd say quite well indeed."  
Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was met with a rude shock when no sound would come free.  
"Oh dear." Poppy tisked as soon as she noticed. "We'll have to get that fixed right up. Open your mouth."  
Severus scowled at her, Merlin he despised the woman sometimes. He clenched his mouth shut until Poppy tapped him lightly on the head with her wand.  
"Honestly Severus, you're as bad as a first year sometimes."  
He glared at her, but opened his mouth all the same. After what felt like a great deal of poking and prodding, and more that a fair bit of sighing, Poppy retreated, and Severus gratefully shut his now aching jaw.  
"Well you've done quite a number on your throat. If you took better care of yourself..."  
Severus balled his hands into fists and turned away from her. Poppy just sighed, and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You'll need a strong potion for this, and I'm nearly sure that I'll have to send to St. Mungo's for it."  
Severus inwardly sighed, that could that days knowing their healers. He was better off making it himself. Of course, Poppy would have a heart attack if he even attempted. At the thought a smile crept across his face. If only he could be sure that it wouldn't led to more fussing, fretting, and nagging, he probably would have tried.  
"I'm off to the owlry then, and I'm going to have a house elf bring something up for you to eat. _Do not get out of bed_!" Poppy shook her finger at him. "Try and rest."  
A sudden thought occurred to Severus, and he tried to mouth something to her.  
"What?" Poppy said, scribbling something on a piece of parchment and watching him at the same time.  
Severus pounded his hand on the bed in frustration before trying again.  
"_Races_?" She asked in confusion.  
Severus shot her a loathing look and tried once again.  
"Oh!" Poppy cried "_Classes_!"  
Severus mentally threw his hands in the air, Merlin this woman...  
"Don't you worry about that." Poppy insisted. "You won't be teaching any classes today."  
Severus nearly hopped out of bed. He didn't want some incompetent dolt spoiling his equipment, fooling around with his potions, messing with his students...  
"Oh stop it!" Poppy exclaimed. "Lay back down before you exhaust yourself. Professor McGonagall will be leading your classes until I give you a clean bill of health."  
Minvera? Well, at least she wasn't that bad. She respected his art, and wouldn't mess with things she didn't understand.  
"Or if you like I could send for Mr. Lockhart? I hear he's out of St. Mungo's now and well on the way to recovery. I'm sure he could use the extra work."  
Poppy winked at him, and Severus fought the urge to throw the nearest blunt object at her. Why did she insist on carrying on like they were _friends_? Just because she went through the bother of patching him up every time the Dark Lord got a little angry didn't make her his _friend_.  
"Katherine should be up shortly in case you were wondering."  
In fact, he was wondering. Severus perked up a little at this, but kept a cold facade of annoyance.  
"She was up here for most the night with you, she came up early this morning as well, but I made her go back and get some more sleep. The poor thing looked terrible. Did she find you coming back from...." Poppy paused to sigh in disapproval. "...where ever it is you were."  
Severus thought for a moment. How did he get back? She must have apperated with him, and then levitated him up the hill to Hogwarts. He nodded slowly at Poppy, mentally trying to map out the events from the night before. They had arrived late, Lucius had been angry, Bellatrix had tortured him, Katherine had disappeared, Lucius had disappeared...  
A sudden unsettling thought crept up in his mind, but Severus firmly pushed it back down. It was none of his business anyway, really...  
"Try and get some more sleep." Poppy called over her shoulder as she gathered up her parchment and left. "I'll be back shortly. _Do not get out of bed_."  
Severus sneered at her. Would she just leave him alone! He wasn't even tired for Merlin's sake. But as soon as she left he found himself sinking down into his pillow anyway, trying to will his eyes to stay open.  
  
------  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, did I wake you?" Katherine leaned over and cupped her hand to the side of his face.  
Severus open his mouth in surprise, but Katherine merely smiled demurely at him. He thought his heart would burst as she then seductively licked her bottom lip.  
"I've been waiting for you." She leaned forward, trailing her fingers along his legs and over his more sensitive areas as she went.  
Severus could feel an intense heat sweep over his face, and he parted his lips to take a gulp of cool air. As he did so Katherine pressed her soft firm lips against his own, playfully trailing her tongue along to meet his own.  
He moaned in delight, greedily pushing himself towards her so their bodies were pressed together. He loved the way her body felt against his, and the intense tingling that surged through his body as her tongue became more daring.  
Severus nearly whimpered as Katherine pulled away, ever so slowly breaking the sweet connection of their lips. He was rewarded however when she put her hands on the hem of her flowing virginal white shirt, pulling it slowly upwards to reveal an expanse of milky white flesh. She paused just below her chest, and Severus fell forward in his eagerness to kiss that flesh, to run his tongue over it.  
Katherine giggled as Severus ran his hands up over her bare flesh, quivering from the touch. With a slow lazy smile Katherine once again began tugging at the hem of the shirt, causing Severus's heart to race...  
  
"Are you alright?"  
Severus was awaken by a sudden shaking. A harsh feeling of disappointment flooded the pit of his stomach with the realization that it was just a dream, but the disappointment was quickly chased away when he opened his eyes.  
Katherine was leaning over him, an intense frown of concern on her face.  
"Are you okay?" She whispered. "You were thrashing around like you were in pain."  
She reached up and felt his forehead, and Severus felt his entire body go cold. The physical evidence of his lustful dream suddenly became very obvious to him, and he pulled back with such a sudden force that Katherine looked strangely crushed.  
"What's the matter?" She whispered. "I-I just wanted to help."  
Severus felt his eyes widen slightly, and he bit his lip. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful...  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
Severus nodded, and Katherine slowly rose up from the bed. It took all of Severus's willpower not to grab her arm and pull her back to him. He wanted more than anything to be close to her. Katherine had a strange nervous look as she pulled up the closest chair, sitting down stiffly. Severus gave her a questioning look, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were fixed on the edge of Severus's bed, as if she couldn't bare to look at him.  
"Poppy told me about your voice, I'm sorry." Katherine reached up and nervously twirled a stray piece of hair around her finger. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, about last night. I mean, I know that you can't talk...but I need to tell you something."  
Katherine suddenly blanched, and bit her lip for a few moments. Severus sat up, and patiently waited for her to continue.  
"I don't want you to think that I'm a liar, and I know that since we're working together we have to be able to trust one another."  
Severus nodded, watching her lips as she spoke. Such beautiful lips...  
"You asked me if I was still Lucius's lover, and I said that I wasn't..."  
A sudden wave of cold ran through Severus, and he could feel his face physically fall.  
"I lied, but I didn't mean to lie." Katherine blurted out. "I mean..at the time we weren't, but you see, last night..."  
Severus glared at her, a thousand jumbled thoughts racing through his mind. The most powerful feeling of jealousy that Severus had ever felt rose within him, but he quickly shoved it aside. Severus Snape did not get jealous!  
"But its never going to happen again, I'm breaking it off for good. I don't want anything to come between us." Katherine suddenly turned an intense shade of red, and then opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "Between our mission I mean...for the Dark Lord. For our master...between our goal."  
By nature, Severus was not a impulsive man. Sometimes when his anger got the better of him he could be a tad bit impetuous, but in general he liked to think things through. He normally wouldn't act without careful consideration of the consequences. This time however, his body seemed to act before his mind could even begin to process what he was doing.  
In a single fluid motion Severus wrapped his hands around the back of her head, pulled her close, and pressed his lips softly against hers. It was a short kiss, no more than a few seconds, but those seconds seemed to last an eternity.  
Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprise, but did not pull away at first. It was only once an intense feeling of guilt flooded over her that Katherine pushed back her chair, putting a painful distance between the two. Severus stared at her, as if he himself could not believe what had just happened. He brought his hands up to his lips, and held them there for a few long moments.  
"What..." Katherine said in a soft voice."...was that?"  
Severus shook his head at her, his only way to apologize. How could he be so foolish!  
"Why did you kiss me? I just told you that I was a liar!" Katherine pulled her chair closer, her curiosity taking over. "Why did you want to kiss me, after I told you that I was damaged goods?"  
Severus shook his head violently, and put a finger up to her mouth to silence her. That wasn't true! He had entire past of mistakes, he knew what it was like, and for the first time he had the feeling he truly understood her. He had been able to escape his past, mostly due to the help and guidance that Dumbledore offered. Maybe if he could help her...  
"I'm sorry." Katherine suddenly whispered. "I'm not good news...I bring pain to everyone. Even that crazy woman said..."  
Severus raised his eyebrows at her, and then smiled. He knew what that was like, to deal with the pain brought on by his mistakes. He knew...if only he could talk! Not caring if Poppy would suddenly appear to nag him to death on the spot Severus gathered all his energy and pulled himself out of bed. Cautiously crossing the room on shaky legs Severus reached Poppy's desk, and dug around until he found a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled something down as Katherine watched in intrigue, and made his way back across the room. He sat back down on the bed, and held it out to Katherine. She almost reluctantly accepted it, her eyes devouring the page. She looked back up at him, her face a void of all emotion.  
"All right." She whispered, looking a little confused. "If you want."  
At that moment a first year Hufflepuff girl bursted in sobbing, Professor Hootch trailing close behind.  
"She fell off her broom." Hootch shook her head. "The second one this week!"  
Katherine gave Severus a small forced smile, and the pulled the crying girl to the other side of the room. He stared at his note for a moment before crumpling it up and tossing it towards the wastebasket.  
  
_ We might prove to have more in common than you think. We need to talk tonight - in private. _


	18. Her Story

Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the lapse in updates! I promise I'll be writing more often.

It was with a vague feeling of dread and a flittering moment of anticipation that Katherine pushed open the heavy wooden door to Severus' quarters. After leaving the hospital wing late in the afternoon, after Severus had given her an odd and completely unexpected kiss, she had taken a walk down to the lake. Casting a warming shield against the autumn chill, she sat and watched the giant squid float lazily in the waning sunlight, sending ripples through the water's calm surface. Every so often she would bring her fingers up to her lips, as if she still couldn't quite believe that just hours before Severus' lips had been pressed against her own. The blatant display of affection and longing was the last thing she had expected from the normally cold and argumentative Severus. Katherine found she was feeling very much like a boat suddenly lost at sea, her sense of direction suddenly thrown off balance. She had no idea of where she was headed, and it was a throughly unsettling feeling.  
Clutching a small pile of worn looking books in her hands, Katherine walked through the dimly lit sitting room and knocked softly on the door to Severus' bedroom. Biting her lip, she tried to push down a sudden intense feeling of nervousness.  
'Stop it!' Her inner voice demanded. 'You're not a giggling schoolgirl anymore!'  
"No, your not." A smooth yet unsteady voice whispered from behind.  
Katherine turned around, hugging the books tightly to her chest like a shield Severus stood before her, clearing his newly restored voice in an almost painful way. He looked solemn, but there was a fiery spark in his dark eyes.  
"I'm not what?" Katherine asked, eying him strangely.  
"Many things." Severus said, crossing the room with a slight limp that made Katherine cringe. "Certainly not what I expected."  
Katherine cocked her head, as if to say the feeling was mutual. Severus certainly was not what she expected either.  
"I know you're not a Death Eater." Severus whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her. "Not in the same way the others are."  
Katherine felt her bottom lip begin to quiver, and her heart dropped so quickly that the rush of emotions made her feel faint.  
"How could you even..." Katherine dropped the pile of book with a loud thud and clutched onto the back of the nearest chair. "...even suggest..."  
Severus reached out to steady her, but she recoiled from his touch.  
"No..." She whispered, visions of the Dark Lord's torture, of meeting the end of her days at the tip of his wand. "I'm loyal...please Severus, I am."  
"No you're not." Severus shook his head. "It wasn't until today that I realized it, how blind I've been. It was right there the entire time, it was so obvious."  
Katherine shook her head wildly, and began to feel around in her robes for her wand. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Severus, but she wasn't about to let him turn her in.  
"I am loyal." Katherine said one last time, her voice sounding small and defeated.  
"No you're not." Severus let out a small snorted laugh. "And neither am I."  
For a moment, Katherine was positive that her blood had turned to ice.  
"W-what?" She stammered.  
"I am not trying to trick you, and I am taking a great personal risk at telling you this." He whispered, putting his hands on her shaking arms.  
"But I saw you...but you are...even Lucius said.."  
The words poured out of Katherine's mouth in a jumbled confusion until Severus put a long pale finger to her lips.  
"I have succeeded then, if I had even you fooled." Severus said, looking suddenly very pleased with himself.  
"Succeeded?" Katherine asked in confusion, some of the color returning to her ashen face. "Succeeded at what?"  
"I don't think it would be wise to tell you, for your own safety." Severus said, a strange gleam in his eye. "Just as you joined the Dark Lord's ranks for your own reasons, I have stayed for mine."  
"But your loyalty is as false as you claim my own to be?" Katherine asked, giving him a doubtful look.  
"Yes, it is." Severus said in a smooth voice.  
Katherine took in a deep breath, and put her hands on her hips.  
"I-I don't know what to say anymore."  
"Tell me why." Severus said, giving her an odd look. "Why did you join the Dark Lord?"  
Katherine was silent for a moment, her mind carefully considering the possibilities. There was still a good chance that this was a trap, but what did Voldemort have to gain from exposing her? She was not doing him any harm, not exactly. True, she would like to see them all locked away in Azkaban or at worst dead, but she had never acted out on those feelings.  
"I thought it was the easiest way to get what I was after." Katherine finally said in a soft voice, deciding to take the risk "But I would like to see the Dark Lord defeated as much as any wizard, perhaps even more."  
"What was it that you were after?" Severus slowly considered. "Lucius?"  
Katherine let out a mournful little laugh, and shook her head.  
"Not by any means. In fact, it was his fault that I have been put in this position in the first place."  
"Oh?" Severus said, trying to hide the beginnings of a relieved smile. "How is that?"  
"Well, I'd have to tell you the whole story for you to really understand, and I'm afraid its rather long..."  
"I don't have anywhere to go." Severus said in a smooth voice, taking a seat beside the fire.  
Katherine sighed, and then sat in the empty chair across from Severus. She didn't exactly enjoy reliving past mistakes and heartaches, but she had a suddenly irksome suspicion that he was bound to pry them from her sooner or later.  
"Well, I suppose I have better start at the beginning then..."  
  
_I was very young then, barely even seventeen. I had just graduated from Beauxbatons, and the entire world seemed to be such an exciting and wondrous place. My parents gave my sister and I enough money to rent a sensible flat on Diagon Alley, and sent us off into the world with enough lectures and warnings to drive a person insane. Anne was two years older, and more beautiful and talented than I could ever hope to be. We both accepted positions at Gringott's, but it was painfully clear that Anne had her life on track while I was merely fooling around. She climbed the ranks there within months, while they worked me like a house elf. Perhaps I didn't take things seriously enough, and I often have to wonder that if maybe I had spent more time on building a career I wouldn't be in this mess now.  
You see, one afternoon when I supposed to be hard at work I ducked out for a bit of air. I had never seen Knockturn Alley before, and decided that it was about time to do some exploring. I normally wouldn't have dared, my parents had told me enough stories about that place to scare an auror silly. Perhaps the months living on my own had made me bold, and it was broad daylight after all. The place was a far cry from the 'evil pit of hell' that my mother had described. It was only a dirty and shabby collection of stores, selling a few darker instruments of magic, but nothing overly dangerous. Just as I about to turn around and head back to work, who should I find combing the streets for me? Anne was standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley, her hands on her hips looking more furious than I had ever seen her. Merlin only knows how she figured out that I was there, she probably had a tracking spell on me. She was a very clever witch after all.  
Being the near child that I was, I turned on my heels, intending to run and hide rather than face her wrath. Honestly, she was worse than my own mother! Perhaps I had been too hasty in my plan, because seconds later I was lying sprawled out on the ground. I hadn't even seen the young wizard coming out of that small dark alleyway, and by the time I did it was too late.  
"Look what you've done now!" Anne had cried, storming through a crowd of tired looking hags.  
My face felt like it was on fire as I helped the very attractive young man to his feet. He gracious and charming, and to my great surprise his eyes did not fall straight away to Anne, as was so common, but on my own much plainer face.  
"A pretty witch such as yourself is more than welcome to bump into me anytime." He said, falling into a deep bow. "Let me introduce myself, Lucius Malfoy."  
I extended a hand, which he kissed with a subdued yet charming flourish. My sister looked ready to tear Lucius's eyes out, but remained silent in the background, her hands on her hips.  
"Katherine Killroy, very pleased to meet you."  
Before the conversation could go any further Anne had grabbed my elbow and was roughly dragging me down the alley. If only I had known what lay in store, I would have followed much more willingly.  
After that day Lucius started to owl me letters, no one had ever written such beautiful and tempting words about me before. Anne was livid, insisting that he was the wrong kind to mix with.  
"You know how uppish those purebloods are!" Anne had lectured.  
"But aren't we purebloods as well?" I asked, staring daggers at her.  
"Yes, but not the same type. We're better than all of that nonsense. And I've heard rumors that Mr. Malfoy has ties to you-know-who himself, so you have better stay clear of him!"  
I shrugged Anne's warnings away, and starting creeping away at night to meet Lucius. He was always so kind to me, and made me feel like I was the most beautiful and desirable person in the entire world. After a few months I was in love, and he had me convinced that he felt the same. I had a rude awakening a few weeks later, when my sister returning from a date looking extremely triumphant.  
"He's married you know. I saw him as his wife strolling down Diagon Alley this afternoon." She announced, throwing her gloves on top of the open copy of the Prophet.  
"Hey! I was reading that." I cried, giving her a foul look. "Who's married?"  
"Lucius, that bloody bastard." Anne look positively dangerous. "I could kill him for lying to you, I could honestly kill him."  
"You couldn't kill anyone." I whispered, once the shock had worn off.  
  
"You have better drop him now, before that pretty wife of his finds out." Was Anne's only reply.  
It was true Narcissa was pretty. And rich. And respected. As I found out over the next few days, she was everything that I was not. When I met Lucius in a darkened room above the Leaky Cauldron that night, I honestly intended to break it off. But as I discovered, Lucius does not give up his prizes so easily.  
A few weeks under the imperious curse seemed to do the trick. Even after the curse was lifted, I doubt that I would have left even if I wanted to. The next few months of my life were hardly pleasant. Lucius no longer bothered to hide our love affair from Narcissa, and it appeared that she wanted more than anything to hex me straight into my next lifetime. Anne was ever lecturing me about Lucius and my lack of strength and will, my poor choices...and even Lucius was increasingly unpleasant. He was beginning to treat me more like an unruly child and less like an object of his affection.  
Then, when it appeared that things just couldn't get any worse, it happened. I awoke one morning to discover that nearly half a year had passed by...poof...just like that. Anne was gone, all her things had disappeared. Lucius acted as if I was crazy, but eventually started blaming Narcissa. My parents blamed me for Anne's disappearance, saying it my foolhardy nature and callous decisions that lead to it. There is nothing so frightening as losing part of your memory, it is like waking up in a strange land and being entirely unsure of how you got there For a few weeks I lived in a haze, frantically trying to collect the fragments of my life. Then in a single day, my entire world was shattered beyond any hope of repair. It started that morning, when I had been walking up the steps to my flat. Madam Little, our shriveled old landlady passed me on the stairs, and instead of giving me her usual curt nob she grabbed me by the wrist.  
"Will that sister of yours be returning soon?" She asked in her raspy voice.  
Fighting back a sudden rush of tears, I simply nodded rather than try to explain.  
"Good. Someone in your condition shouldn't be alone anyway."  
"Condition?" I asked, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.  
"Your sister told me, you know, about the baby."  
For a moment all I could hear was the rush of blood in my ears. I shoved past Madam Little and charged up the stairs, no longer able to contain my shock and horror. A sudden memory had broken through the charm, sitting on the windowsill beside Anne, and crying because I didn't know what I was going to do...  
I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I knew that I had to confront Lucius. I had heard just days earlier that Narcissa was due any day with a child of her own, and I'm sure that she wasn't exactly open to the idea of any competition in that department. Oh Merlin, I could have killed the lot of them. I went straight to Malfoy Manor, not caring that Narcissa would be there, staring daggers at me. Not caring that Lucius would probably hex me senseless for even daring to barge in on him in his own home only to accuse him of...well I wasn't exactly sure of what I should accuse him of. Apparating onto the front drive I broke out into a run, only to see Bellatrix Lestrange sauntering out of the front doors, her husband following meekly behind. One look at her, and everything fell into place. Around her neck was the extremely rare and expensive necklace my sister had treasured, it was the only one of its kind, and she never took it off. They had Anne, and they were going to use this against me. Gathering my wits about me, I decided that confronting Lucius would be pointless. It would probably lead to another round of the imperious curse or another black hole in my memory. The best I could do was to leave London for home, and decide later where to go from there. I knew that the most important thing was finding Anne, and that would be impossible under Lucius's thumb. He knew that as long as he had Anne, he had me. He knew it would only be a matter of time before I would return to him in desperation, but I still had to try.  
I took with me only the things I treasured the most, and that night apparated back home. My parents looking more old and frail than I have ever seen them, greeted me with the saddest smiles I have ever seen. By then I knew I had gotten myself into a mess I couldn't possibly fight my way out of, but I knew I had to try. For five months I tried to search for Anne, asking discrete questions to right people, bribing anyone who might know, but it was all in vain. When my parents died within days of each other, I decided to make the sacrifice and return to Lucius. Hoping against hope that it would lead me to Anne I lived as Lucius's lover for a year, giving in to his every desire save for one. I would not join to the Death Eaters, as he wished of me. I knew then it was only another form of control, and I would not subject myself to it. He didn't force me, but I could sense he was close to it. He used to brag about all the recruits he had brought his Dark Lord, like it was a badge of honor. It came time to leave again when I could no longer take the internal battle I was facing. In all honesty, I both loved and hated Lucius with a frightening passion. He had ruined my life, but he was also the one who had first made me feel whole. When I started to sense that I was dangerously close to being dragged into his grip forever, I fled again. Mere days the later the Dark Lord fell, I had left at the perfect time.  
I lived among muggles for seven years, hiding my identity as best I could. Everyday was a constant reminder of life I had left behind, and of Anne, of the sister I had betrayed. It became painfully clear that I could nothing stranded in the world of muggles, and even though the odds that Anne was still alive were slim, I had to try. Lucius was more than happy to possess me once again, but this time around things were more complicated. His son, then a lively and throughly snobby seven year old, was a constant reminder of the child that had been stolen from me. Lucius was so proud, and spoke of him often. But young Draco was a thorn in my side. I am ashamed that I sunk so low as to hate a child, but it distracted me from my real goal. I wasn't any closer to solving the mystery of my sister's disappearance, and time was running short. Again, I found the strength to break free. This time I had no intent to return.  
I spent nearly ten years living in France, earning my way as a medi- witch. It was pleasant work, and for the first time I felt that the past was truly behind me. I dated a plain but kind healer from America, who knew everything about my past but loved me anyway. I was happier then I had been in a long while, and that I was finally able to move on. Then came the whispered stories of the Dark Lord's return, of his graveyard battle with the boy-who-lived. I would have stayed away, had it not been for Bellatrix. The beast herself had the nerve to send me a very detailed letter outlining my sisters torture and murder. I knew it was an attempt from Lucius to win be back, to finally secure me as him forever. And I knew it was a lie. This might sound slightly insane, but I don't know how I knew. Just something in her words, something in the callousness in which she spoke just wasn't right. Perhaps Lucius thought I would come back to seek revenge. If only he knew.  
I formulated a plan in mere hours. Kissing my American healer goodbye, I apparated to London. I didn't go after Lucius from there, I had learned my lesson. Instead I found Peter Pettigrew, hiding out in a ramshackle inn outside of London. He was more than happy to take to before Voldemort himself, so I could express my new found desire to join his ranks. I knew there was I good chance that I would end up dead, but it was the best chance I had at finding Anne. By some miracle he did not see past my stammered excuses and my faint thoughts, and thus I became a Death Eater. Taking the mark, and the terrifying initiation that followed, were something I will never be able to purge from my mind. But I knew it would be worth it. As a Death Eater I was put up on an unreachable shelf. Lucius could no longer control me, I had come on my own right and doing so would encroach on the Dark Lord's territory. I could question Bellatrix to my sister's whereabouts (subtly of course), without fear of being killed outright. After using the truth serum, I learned that Anne is alive. I couldn't question her anymore without rasing suspicions, but it is only a matter time. You can imagine my shock when just three weeks after taking the mark I was called before the Dark Lord to fulfill a mission of great importance. I am to pretend to be the wife of Severus Snape, and infiltrate the school of Hogwarts. I am to gain the trust of one Hermione Granger, feed her a potion that will led her to hate and distrust her closest friends, and then bring her willingly before the Dark Lord. She will be the perfect pawn in his hands, because not even Dumbledore himself will suspect it. There will be no curse to detect, no hex to guard against, she will be acting on her own free will. So complicated, and yet eerily simple. And then, Hermione will kill Potter with her own hands. I have to admit it is clever. Hopefully I will find my sister before that time, and get her to safety before the deed is done. If not, I am not sure if I will be able to live with myself. _


	19. Fear and Acceptance

Chapter 19  
  
A/N: See I told you I would update! Please review, I'd like to know you guys are thinking. Is the story getting better? Is it going downhill? Is it the worst piece of garbage you have ever read so you don't really care either way?...hehe  
  
_I am to pretend to be the wife of Severus Snape, and infiltrate the school of Hogwarts. I am to gain the trust of one Hermione Granger, feed her a potion that will led her to hate and distrust her closest friends, and then bring her willingly before the Dark Lord. She will be the perfect pawn in his hands, because not even Dumbledore himself will suspect it. There will be no curse to detect, no hex to guard against, she will be acting on her own free will. So complicated, and yet eerily simple. And then, Hermione will kill Potter with her own hands. I have to admit it is clever. Hopefully I will find my sister before that time, and get her to safety before the deed is done. If not, I am not sure if I will be able to live with myself.  
_  
Severus stood very still for a moment, gripping onto the arms of his chair so tightly that his fingers had turned white.  
"I should have told you, but I was forbidden. I didn't know..." Katherine began, her eyes brimming with tears.  
Still Severus was silent, but wore a very thoughtful expression on his face. Katherine let her voice fall away, and collapsed back into her chair. Without warning, Severus nearly jumped out of his seat and walked out of the room. Though unsure if she was welcome, Katherine hesitantly followed. She flinched as Severus pushed open the bathroom door with a loud bang, and then stood staring intensely at the cauldron that sat simmering in their bathtub.  
"What are you going to do?" Katherine whispered after a few intense moments.  
Severus placed the toe of his shoe on the cauldron's black metal edge, and then after a moment of hesitation gently tipped it over. He watched impassively as the hissing potion rushed down the drain, leaving behind a cloudy purple haze. Katherine sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself.  
"Are you very angry with me?" Katherine asked after a few moments of silence, at a loss for what else to say.  
"Not very." Severus said, watching as the last of the potion disappeared. "We have both been equally foolish."  
With a wave of his wand, the empty cauldron disappeared, and the tub returned to its sparkling white state.  
"Show off." Katherine whispered, trying to distract herself from her tears.  
"Indeed." Severus said, smiling ever so slightly.  
"We are royally doomed, you know that?" Katherine said, her voice flat and emotionless.  
"Perhaps. We shall see."  
Severus turned and walked out the room, fighting a slight limp from his torturous experience the night before.  
"Are you coming?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"Coming where?" Katherine asked, following him all the same.  
"To try and sort this mess out."  
  
-----  
  
Severus was not surprised in the least that Albus Dumbledore stood at the base of the spiral steps leading up to his office, looking as if he had been waiting for them all along.  
"Out so late Severus?" Dumbledore looked almost amused. "I thought that you might still be recovering. It would do you well to rest."  
"Thank you for your concern." Severus nearly spat, at the moment the last thing he wanted was the older man's pity.  
Dumbledore's eyes fell on Katherine, who stood beside the potions master looking terribly pale and frightened.  
"You have nothing to fear dear girl, you are among friends here." Dumbledore said, a kind twinkle in his eye.  
Katherine looked rather shocked, and if it was possible, even paler than before.  
"We need to speak to you." Severus whispered, sending a nervous glance over his shoulder. "In private if you don't mind."  
Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to step forward. As soon as they had both moved onto the bottom step, the spiral staircase began to turn, rising up towards the ceiling. When it finally came to an abrupt stop, Dumbledore announced the password, Caramel Creams, and led Severus and Katherine into his dimly lit office. With a wave of his hand, the room brightened, and a roaring fire appeared in the ornate fireplace.  
"Please take a seat." He whispered, as two chairs magically appeared in front of his desk.  
Severus sat first, looking very solemn. Katherine followed, her entire body shivering with unease, despite the great wizard's welcoming nature.  
"Now what is it you have to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his glasses at them as he settled down behind his large wooden desk.  
There was a moment of silence as Katherine sunk further into herself, and Severus cleared his throat painfully.  
"We have discovered a plot to harm Mr. Potter." Severus said in a slow careful voice.  
"I see." Dumbledore brought his fingers together into a steeple, and nodded thoughtfully.  
"The Dark Lord planned to....to use Katherine and myself in this plot."  
"Ah." Dumbledore whispered, looking over his glasses at the pair.  
"He wanted us to bring Ms. Granger into his circle by means of a mind altering potion, and then use her as a tool in Mr. Potter's demise."  
Dumbledore gave a long sigh, and leaned back in his chair.  
"Is that all?" He asked, running a hand through his long white beard.  
Katherine stared at Severus, her widening. To her relief he simply nodded, his eyes downcast and his face a few shades paler than normal.  
"Then I will speak with Ms. Granger and we will do what has to be done." Albus said in a firm yet gentle tone. "We try to make the best out of the situation."  
"I will be revealed to the Dark Lord as a spy." Severus said rather bitterly. "It is only a matter of time now."  
"We will everything in our power to avoid that Severus." Albus said kindly. "But if your safety comes into question, I will not allow the charade to continue any further. You have already taken great personal risks, perhaps more than I should have allowed."  
Katherine stiffened as Dumbledore's eyes fell on her. To her surprise her smiled slowly at her before speaking again.  
"But what is done is done, I only wish that you could have been more...forthcoming...with certain information."  
A sudden stricken look flashed across Severus's face, and his heart began to race wildly. What a fool he was to think he could deceive the great old wizard  
"Is there anything that you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, with an odd twinkle in his eye.  
Severus began to shake his head, but then apparently thought it better to make no reaction at all.  
"You have brought Katherine here under Voldemort's orders. I am quite sure of that Severus."  
"I have deceived you." Severus whispered after a few moments of stunned silence. "I thought it was the only way."  
"Perhaps it was Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. "I cannot judge your actions in such a delicate situation."  
"Will you send me to Azkaban?" Katherine suddenly blurted out, unable to fight her rising panic.  
"I have never been a poor judge of character." Dumbledore said in a thoughtful voice. "But I would be all the more convinced to hear it from the source. Are you loyal to Voldemort?"  
"No." Katherine said in a firm voice.  
"Are you willing to help us in our cause?" Dumbledore asked.  
"More than willing." Katherine nodded.  
"Than it is settled. You will stay until we have this situation with Ms. Granger resolved."  
Katherine felt like she could breath for the first time in ages.  
"T-Thank you." She stammered, smiling in relief.  
Severus, looking equally relieved, leaned back in his chair and let out a grateful sigh.  
"It is a shame though." Dumbledore said, a sudden smile creeping up on his face.  
"What's a shame?" Katherine asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.  
"That this was all a ruse. I thought you two made a rather good couple."  
Katherine's jaw went slack for a moment, as she simply stared in disbelief at the headmaster who was wearing a rather teasing smile. Severus mumbled something about 'not knowing anything', but Katherine couldn't help noticing that the edge of his normally pale face had turned a brilliant shade of red. 


	20. The shock and sorrow of Hermione

Chapter 20

A/N: Long time no update...well another one will hopefully be coming within the next couple of days! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Walking speedily down the deserted school hallways, Hermione Granger could not help but wonder how a day that dawned with such promise was now reduced to..._this_. Hermione had actually been looking forward to today, although at the moment she couldn't possibly think why. Up until her potions class everything was just fine, pleasant even. Then it seemed that things had gone downhill rather suddenly.  
First, Hermione had nearly been killed by the mischievous poltergeist Peeves, who had knocked over a large stone statue of Rowena Ravenclaw on the first floor. Apparently he was angry at Filch and wanted to take revenge, and hadn't even seen Hermione who had the poor luck of passing by just at that moment. She nearly had the shock of her life when the statue came toppling down right at her feet, crumbling into chunks of cracked brown stone. As the great cloud of choking dust began to drift away, Hermione did her best to keep her composure. Of course Peeves didn't even bother apologizing, but the few professors and students that had come running to her aid were more than happy to fuss over her.  
"I'm fine, no, really." Hermione had said to a furious looking professor McGonagall. "I just want to go to class now."  
Hermione's heart was still beating wildly, and she felt like her knees were about to give out at any moment, but that was beside the point.  
"Peeves!" Filch exclaimed wildly as he turned the corner and laid eyes on the terrible mess. "This is the last straw, you come out here right now..."  
"I really have to go!" Hermione gasped, really not wanting to be a part of what was turning into a very entertaining sideshow.  
Giving a quick nod to McGonagall she nearly ran out of the hall and down the stairs, her eyes burning from the cloud of dust that appeared as she tried to frantically shake out her robes. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione pushed open the door to the potions classroom nearly stumbling inside.  
'Oh no.' She thought, forcing her painful tear filled eyes to stay open. 'Class has already started.'  
All of the students already had their cauldrons out, and were adding ingredients one by one with intense looks of concentration of their faces. Snape was poised over Neville Longbottom's cauldron, waving small vial of nightshade in front of his face, hissing at him in a low in dangerous voice. Hermione cringed at the sight, Neville had told her himself that the only reason he had managed to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. level potions class was that McGonagall had thrown a fit, claiming he was horrible at potions only because Snape had never given him a fair chance in the first place. It seemed that professor Snape went out of his way to humiliate Neville at least once every class, and apparently Hermione had just walked in on today's round of abuse.  
Hermione watched as Snape became aware of her presence, slowly turning around ready to issue an insult and perhaps a detention. To Hermione's great surprise his jaw hardened upon seeing her, taking in her watering eyes and her pale and sweaty face, and said absolutely nothing. He merely turned around as if she wasn't even there, and continued to hiss at Neville, but with much less enthusiasm than before.  
"What was that all about?" Harry whispered out of the side of his mouth as Hermione dropped her books on the table.  
"I don't know." Hermione whispered, grateful that she could finally sit and calm her quivering legs. "I don't really care either, I just narrowly missed being squashed to bits by..."  
"Potter!" Snape cried, his face looking unnaturally flushed. "This is not social hour, move over there...now!"  
Snape pointed at the empty seat beside Neville, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he did so.  
"But sir, I've already started my potion." Harry protested, looking very unwilling to move.  
"Evanesco." Snape hissed, causing the contents of Harry's cauldron to disappear. "Now you can start it again Mr. Potter, move!"  
Harry looked positively furious, and was about to open his mouth to protest when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Just go Harry." She whispered in a tired sounded voice. "You don't need another detention."  
Harry sighed, and making a great show of his annoyance, he grabbed his cauldron and his books, crossed the room at a furious pace, and then brought them down with a loud bang right next to Neville. Hermione shook her head at him, and then carefully began to prepare her own potion. It wasn't an easy potion by any means, but it still gave Hermione's mind time to ponder. Mostly on the fact that Snape seemed to be avoiding her table personally. In fact, he hadn't even come down here once. He usually made a habit of checking over students shoulders from time to time, it was the best way to avoid accidents and bothersome explosions. But he hadn't even looked at Hermione's once, he seemed to be avoiding her section of the room all together. It slowly dawned on Hermione that he was avoiding her gaze as well. As soon as she would look at him, he would quickly look away under the pretense of correcting a student's mistake. It was all really too odd...  
"Professor Snape?" The door creaked open and Luna Lovegood ducked into the room.  
Snape glanced at her, sending her a chilly sneer. It was clear that he often mistook her flighty nature and unconventional wisdom for stupidity.  
"What is it now?" Snape asked in a low voice, looking throughly annoyed.  
"I ran into Professor Dumbledore, and he asked me if I could deliver a message." Luna said in an airy voice, looking unfazed by Snape's hostility.  
"Well what is it then?" Snape sighed audibly, looking very sour indeed.  
"He needs to speak to Ms. Granger in his office now, if you don't mind."  
A few of the Slytherin's began to snicker at this, but Snape gave them a withering stare that caused them to quickly shut up.  
"Granger go, now." Snape commanded, sounding rather indifferent.  
"Should I leave this here sir?" Hermione asked, very confused that Snape hadn't insisted that she stay. He hated having his classes interrupted for anything...  
"You'll take half credit for the day." Snape said, emptying Hermione's cauldron with a flick of his wand. "Now get out of my sight."  
Hermione gathering her books and followed Luna out the door, giving Snape a very confused stare as she passed.  
  
----  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked, taking a seat in an overstuffed flowered chair that Dumbledore had summoned just for the occasion.  
Dumbledore smiled at her in a way that reminded Hermione of her kind old grandfather, who always kept sweets for her in his pocket.  
"Yes, and I'm afraid today does not bring happy news." He said in a low voice, looking over the edge of his glasses at her.  
"Is it about what happened with Peeves professor?" Hermione said quickly. "Because if it is I just want to say..."  
Dumbledore shook his head at her, his smile now had a visible hint of sadness to it, one that made Hermione's mind reel with the possibilities.  
"I am glad to hear that you were not hurt, and Peeves will be hearing from me later, if only I could catch him."  
Hermione gave a short laugh, despite the fact that she did not feel very much like laughing at the moment.  
"What is the bad news then Professor?"  
Hermione was surprised that she had even asked, because the truth was, she really did not want to know. She would rather walk out this office in a happy oblivion, never being the wiser.  
"It's not my parents, is it?" Hermione asked quickly when Dumbledore did not immediately respond.  
To Hermione's relief he shook his head, and then leaned forward as if he was about to tell her a terrible secret.  
"I'm afraid that there has been another plot to end your friend Harry's life." Dumbledore said in slow careful words. "And I am very sorry to say that it involves you."  
"What?" Hermione said, feeling a sudden violent chill rip through her body. "I don't understand, how? Why?"  
Dumbledore sat in silent contemplation for a moment, while Hermione twisted her hands in her lap while her mind frantically tried take stock of the situation.  
"How is this possible?" Hermione asked, breaking the heavy silence. "I thought Harry was protected at Hogwarts?"  
"As did I Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said sadly. "As did I."  
It was then that Dumbledore told Hermione of the plot, of Snape and Katherine's lie, of Voldemort's ambitions. When he was finished Hermione sat in stony silence, feeling more venerable then she had in nearly all her life. Just the knowledge that she could be used as a weapon against one of her best friends, that the danger itself had come from within Hogwarts...  
"I will trust that you will recover from this unpleasant shock Hermione?" Dumbledore said, crossing the room to pat her warmly on the shoulder.  
"Do you think I should tell Harry?" Hermione asked in a very small voice.  
She was shocked at how wounded Dumbledore looked just then, it was almost the same look that sprang up in Harry's eyes whenever someone mentioned Sirius' name. Such intense pain was rare in life, but Hermione knew it when she saw it.  
"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked, squeezing her shoulder gently.  
"I-I think if I were Harry..." Hermione said slowly. "I would be angry that I hadn't been told. But then I wouldn't have understood that maybe it was for the best. I mean, he has enough to worry about without thinking his friends might be trying to harm him. His own friends!"  
"Someday when this is all over, I will tell him myself." Dumbledore whispered. "I will not stop you from sharing this with him, but I do not think it would be very wise."  
"I don't know yet." Hermione said honestly, "But there is one more thing I want to know. What are we going to do about this? If the potion has been destroyed like you said, won't Snape and his um...wife...be discovered? Won't Voldemort start to ask questions if he doesn't see results?"  
"Not to worry Ms. Granger, I have something of a plan..."

---  
  
Potions class had long since ended by the time Hermione returned to the common room. A few students were still wandering through the halls, but most were at lunch or out on the grounds, enjoying the cool autumn weather. Walking through the portrait hole, Hermione was surprised to see Harry and a very sour looking Ron sitting in a shadowed corner.  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, dropping her books on an empty table and crossing the room to sit with them.  
"I got a letter from Fred and George at lunch." Ron said, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Guess who's come crawling back to the family?"  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, rasing an eyebrow at him. "You don't mean..."  
"Percy!" Ron balled up his fists in his lap and huffed loudly. "The bloody git! Came back to the Burrow this morning, and of course Mum was beside herself..."  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You should be happy that your parents and Percy were able to set aside their differences."  
"Yeah, I'm just thrilled!"  
"Be fair Ron! Maybe he's really sorry..."  
"Or maybe he just got tired of living on his own." Harry said in a tone that showed he meant to be helpful.  
"He doesn't deserve us!" Ron cried, leaping out of his chair and heading for the stairs. "And I don't care how many times he apologizes, I'm not going to forgive him."  
Ron banged up the stairs, as if trying to cause as much a ruckus as possible. A small first year stuck her head out of the stairway across the room, and then shrugged and disappeared again.  
"He seems upset." Hermione said, sinking down into her chair and sighing loudly. "Maybe I should knit him a hat, I've got loads of extra yarn. Do you think that would cheer him up?"  
"He's not Dobby!" Harry snorted, smiling at Hermione.  
"I know! I just care about him, that's all."  
Hermione sighed, and put a hand on her rumbling stomach. Maybe if she ran she could still catch lunch...  
"What did Dumbledore want anyway?" Harry asked through a lazy yawn.  
In that moment Hermione realized that there really was no decision. She suddenly understood very well how Dumbledore must have felt, the guilt of keeping things from Harry that would only harm him, but that he ought to have known.  
"He just wanted to talk to me about Peeves nearly killing me this afternoon."  
Hermione tried to smile reassuringly at Harry, but her heart hurt too much at the very thought. At the moment, she felt very much like a dementor was in the room. That feeling that she was never going to be happy again.  
"At least you got to miss potions." Harry commented dryly. "I would take a run in with Peeves over that any day!"  
Hermione sighed, and gave Harry a playful shove as she rose out of her chair. She would eat lunch, she would act normal, and she would try to forget that the entire world seemed to be plotting against them. No wonder Snape wouldn't look her in the eye! Harry was like a brother to her, what if something really did happen to him? Shaking her head, Hermione forced herself to think of other things. She had a transfiguration test to worry about, and maybe she would knit Ron a hat after all. Even if he didn't wear it...  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry called as she wearily climbed the stairs up to the girls dorms. "Cheer up, its not like anybody nearly died or anything!"  
Even though Hermione knew the crack was directed at her run in with Peeves, she nearly felt sick from the wave of guilt that flooded through her.  
Cheer up indeed...


	21. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 21

Nearly two weeks had passed, but to Katherine it could have been a lifetime. Although many thoughts weighed heavily on her mind, for the first time in ages she felt remarkably free and high spirited. Maybe it was because she hadn't thought of Lucius in days. Lucius, who had been a constant daily presence in her mind even after years apart, had slowly drifted away until it seemed that he had never existed at all. And of course, there was now someone else who played heavily in her thoughts...  
"Severus?" Katherine asked, throwing down the book she had been reading with a dramatic flourish. "Is something the matter?"  
Severus looked up from across the room, where he was in the middle of grading an intimidating looking pile of student essays.  
"No." He said slowly. "Why would you think that?"  
"No reason." Katherine said in teasing tone. "It's only that you've been staring at me the entire night."  
Severus pressed his lips into a firm line, but his neck and cheeks turned a noticeable shade of red.  
"It's only that..." Severus began, suddenly looking oddly pleased with himself.  
"I'm so beautiful that you can't help yourself?" Katherine offered with a flirtatious laugh.  
"No, you have something on your face." Severus snorted.  
"I do not!" Katherine said in a shrill voice, getting up out of her chair to check in the nearby mirror anyway. "Merlin, you are just awful!"  
Severus didn't respond, but put down his quill and looked over at Katherine with a thoughtful expression on his face. Katherine watched him with interest, her eyes focusing in on his slightly pink lips in particular. Even though the kiss they had shared in the hospital wing hadn't even come close to being repeated, it seemed that their relationship was now moving away from begrudging friendship to something else all together. Something else where there was certainly kissing involved...  
"Have you ever been to a Quidditch match before?" Severus asked, rasing his eyebrows at her.  
"No." Katherine said, sitting down in the chair next to Severus, purposefully turning her body so their knees would be forced to touch. "They didn't have a real Quidditch team at Beauxbatons, and I never had a chance to go a professional match. Why?"  
"Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff Saturday afternoon. It's no contest really, not with that poor excuse for seeker they have. But being that I'm head of house, I do have to go."  
"Oh." Katherine said, a very confused look spreading across her face as Severus returned to his papers without another word.  
Finally when the silence became to much for her she cleared her throat, and Severus looked back up at her, a sly smile forming on the edge of his lips.  
"Do you want me to go with you then?" Katherine asked in a very confused voice.  
"Well, if you insist, alright." Severus said, smirking at her.  
"Severus! Is that anyway to ask someone out on a date?"  
"Who said I was asking?"  
Severus suppressed a small laugh, and rose from his chair, shuffling his papers together as he went. Katherine shook her head at him in disbelief, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile.  
"But if you want, I'd like for you to come." He said in sincere tone.  
"You have a very strange way of doing things, do you know that?" Katherine remarked, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.  
Severus merely smirked, and pushed open the door to the bedroom.  
"Hey!" Katherine cried. "It's my turn to sleep in the bed."  
"You had it last night, so don't even start." Severus said, curling his lip at her.  
"No I...alright, maybe I did. But it would be really nice of you if you let me have it anyway."  
Katherine batted her eyelashes, and gave the slightest hint of a pout.  
"I don't like you that much." Severus said flatly, but it looked as if he was having a very hard time controlling his facial expression.  
With a loud bang of the door he disappeared into the bedroom, but Katherine was very sure that she could hear the faintest sound of laughter from within.  
"What a bloody bastard..." Katherine said in amusement, bringing her hand up to her mouth, relishing the smile that clung to fiercely to her lips.

----  
  
Saturday dawned a cold and rainy day, but thankfully by the time the first of the fans began to fill the stands the rain had died down to a damp drizzle. As Severus and Katherine walked out together toward the misty field, he tried to explain some of the finer points of Quidditch. Katherine merely nodded, and chewed happily on a roll she had swiped from the great hall.  
"It doesn't sound too complicated, some of the children I knew growing up used to play." Katherine said as they reached the stands.  
The stairs leading up their seats were slick with small puddles of rainwater, and Katherine could not help blushing when Severus placed an arm tightly around her waist to keep her from slipping.  
"You never played yourself then?" Severus asked as they used their wands to dry their seats.  
"No, I never exactly took to flying." Katherine spread out her skirts as she sat down, admiring their fine green color.  
She had charmed them to match the color of the Slytherin flag, and even though she had worried if might be a bit much, Severus had looked impressed.  
"Do you enjoy flying?" Katherine asked as the students filled in the seats around them.  
Severus made a face as if he was just tasted something very bitter and unpleasant, and then shook his head.  
"Oh..." Katherine had the vague feeling that she had wandered upon a touchy subject. "Well, I think its more dangerous than anything. No one travels by broomstick anymore besides."  
"I didn't say that I _couldn't_." Severus snapped. Katherine folded her hands tightly in her lap, feeling immediately sorry that she had even mentioned it. She was about to turn to say something, when a deafening roar grabbed her attention. The spectators from all houses had thrown themselves into a frantic cheer as the players from both teams flew out onto the field, circling it a few times for good measure.  
Katherine watched in amazement as the game began scant minutes later, and the players zoomed by on their broomsticks hitting quaffles at dizzying speeds. Glancing over to her right, she noticed that Severus seemed to be engulfed as well, his lips pressed tightly together as he watched in fierce concentration. Katherine found herself cheering wildly whenever Slytherin made a goal, which was not as often as she would have thought. Even though Hufflepuff's team was admittedly the worst in years, they were putting up quite a fight.  
It was only about an hour later that Katherine decided that she in fact, really did not like quidditch as much as she thought she would. Once the novelty of the mid-air acrobatics wore off, and half the moves were happening to fast for Katherine to see very well anyway, she noted that the game was probably not for her. Severus still seemed engrossed, even after it became clear that Slytherin would win unless Hufflepuff's seeker managed to find the snitch quickly. This might have been of interest to Katherine, but she couldn't quite remember which one the seeker was. They all seemed to be flying and diving around so fast! It had started to rain again besides, and Katherine now felt more wet and cold then enthralled. Fighting a wave of shivers, she sunk down deeper into her cloak, and tired to keep her teeth from chattering.  
She was pleasantly surprised when Severus reached over and placed his own scarf around her neck, in Slytherin gray and green of course. A sudden flood of nice dry warmth surrounded her, and she looked over at Severus gratefully.  
"It's charmed." He said quietly, drawing his eyes away from the game for a moment.  
"Thank you." Katherine whispered, shuffling closer to Severus on the bench.  
She noticed with satisfaction that after that, Severus seemed to be watching her much more than he was watching the match.  
Slytherin won of course, prompting more than a few boos from the stands. Severus ignored them with quiet dignity, but Katherine guessed it was because she was here. She knew very well that normally he would have been making nasty comments and staring daggers at them.  
"Good game." Professor Sprout said very dryly as she met up with Katherine and Severus on the field.  
"It was a noble if not bumbling effort." Severus said, looking past Professor Sprout to a group of sixth years that were making their way down from the stands.  
Hermione Granger was among them, and the young girl quickly ducked into the crowd as soon as she noticed she was being watched.  
"Do you think she told anyone?" Katherine asked once they were out of earshot of the crowd.  
"She knows about what I do for Dumbledore." Severus said, his voice sounding very tight. "Let us hope she wouldn't be foolish enough to tell the wrong people."  
Katherine struggled to walk through the thick mud full of footprints of all sizes. She couldn't help but smile at the small ones that had been left by the first years. She could barely remember being that young!  
"What are thinking about?" Severus asked, cursing under his breath as he nearly fell into a growing puddle.  
"Do you ever feel old Severus?" Katherine nearly laughed, because imagining Severus as a child was nearly impossible.  
He was so serious and studious, he didn't even like to laugh in front her. Very un-childlike indeed.  
"Perhaps." Severus said, cleaning the mud off his shoes as they reached the entrance to the dungeons. "Why?"  
"You should have fun more often, you deserve it." Katherine said very slowly, as if a thought was just occurring to her.  
"What do you mean?" Severus gave her a questioning look.  
"We should go into town tonight."  
"But why?" Severus asked, as if she just suggest that they take a ride naked on a pair of their broomstick's through a snow storm.  
"Just to have fun." Katherine cried. "You know f-u-n, fun."  
Severus gave a dubious look, but then eventually nodded.  
"I don't see what is so fun about subjecting ourselves to the company of drunkard townspeople and our more morally questionable staff members, but I suppose..."  
"Good." Katherine said firmly. "Tonight then."  
She took off Severus' scarf and handed it back to him, purposefully making sure their hands touched as she did so.  
"I want to go and see how Poppy is handling that boy from the Hufflepuff team. I've never seen anyone fly off a broomstick like that before, and the way he hit the ground! It really was something else."  
"You make it sound like an accomplishment." Severus said dryly as she walked away.  
"You're just jealous that its not you in a hospital bed I'm fussing over." Katherine teased.  
"I've had enough of the hospital wing for one lifetime, thank you very much." Severus said, but he doubted that Katherine even heard him.  
She was already halfway down the hall, mumbling to herself about how exactly to treat a concussion and multiple fractures. Severus clung to the scarf she had handed him, feeling the warmth that surrounded his cold hands. He suddenly wished very much that he could have been the scarf, wrapped around Katherine in a warm embrace.


	22. A Night Can Change Everything

Chapter 22

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but apparently this site really doesn't like me...at all. Haha...anyway, thank you to all that reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually read this, and then take the time to tell me what they think. Thanks!

-----

By nightfall the rain had died away, leaving behind a cloudless night sky. The stars twinkled beautifully in the cold darkness, and a full moon hovered over the lake shining with a brilliant silver glow.  
"Look at the moon." Katherine remarked dreamily. "I've never seen a moon this clear before."  
The crunch of footsteps on the worn dirt path slowed as Severus glanced over at the moon, looking even paler than usual in its vivid light. A nervous look flashed across his face for a moment, but it was gone before Katherine had time to ponder it.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Severus said in a voice like sounded suspiciously similar to a whine.  
"To have a good time." Katherine remarked, now nearly bounding down the path. "Or at the very least, to have something to do."  
Severus made a face as if she had just said something very distasteful, but didn't bother to voice his opinion. In truth, he didn't need to. By now, Katherine knew that he socialized as little as possible, and barely even managed to remain polite at times.  
"We won't stay long, it just that, I've never been to the Three Broomsticks before. I hear that its one of the oldest.."  
"Shhh!" Severus suddenly commanded as they broke through the thinning patch of woods and passed into the village of Hogsmeade. "Do you hear that?"  
He stopped short in his path, and grabbed Katherine's arm, gently pulling her behind him. She pressed herself against his back, and peered over his shoulder into the darkness.  
"What is it?" Katherine whispered in alarm, frantically looking around her.  
All she could hear was the soft whisper of wind in the trees, and the distant sound of voices and laughter drifting over from the Three Broomsticks.  
"I don't hear anything." Katherine whispered, standing on her toes to reach his ear.  
Severus turned his head, his eyes boring into a patch of bushes by the side of the path. Katherine took a small step backwards as the bushes rustled, reaching for the wand that was tucked into her jacket. Severus already had his wand drawn, and was pointing it at the offending gathering of leaves.  
"Lumos." He whispered, his wand sending a small shaft of light into the darkness.  
The bushes shook again, and the distinct sound of whispering could be heard. To Katherine's surprise Severus let his wand fall, and nearly plunged with eagerness into the bushes, shoving his hands into the mass of branches and digging around for something.  
"What in the world..." Katherine wasn't sure whether to join him, or to run.  
A small yelp was heard as Severus yanked a pair of young wizards from the brush, looking as if he had just won the Grand Prize Galleon Draw. They were both clinging onto their brooms, which looked suspiciously like Cleansweeps the school kept in the Quidditch storage shed, and wore looks of horror on their faces.  
"What is it exactly that you think you are doing." Severus hissed, his eyes narrowing in anger.  
"Hiding from you apparently!" Katherine sputtered, a vast feeling of relief flooding through her.  
"Mr. Bradely and Mr. Cragg is it?" Severus asked, looking down at the two young men that he was holding by the collar.  
Neither boy responded, and both looked as if they were mere breaths away from passing out in sheer terror.  
"Did you boys sneak off the school grounds?" Katherine asked in a very amused tone.  
Both young men shook their heads wildly, but offered no other explanation. Severus let them go, giving them a harsh shove up the path in the direction of the school.  
"Two hundred points from Ravenclaw, this sort of behavior is inexcusable. Detention for the both of you as well, and I'll be speaking to the headmaster about this. This could very well be cause of expulsion." Severus gave them both an furious glare, and then pointed at the castle shining in the moonlight. "Return to the school at once before I drag you there myself!"  
The young men both jumped, and then leaned down to pick up the brooms.  
"Leave them!" Severus nearly shouted. "Stolen school property no less!"  
"Really, what were you boys thinking?" Katherine piped in, suppressing a small laugh.  
Bradely and Cragg left the brooms were they lie, their faces turning a feeble pink color. Katherine shook a finger at them, but could barely contain her smile. She had snuck off of the Beauxbaton grounds many times, although she had the good fortune of never being caught.  
"What are just standing there for!" Severus demanded. "Back up to school, now!"  
Katherine chuckled as the boys broke out into a run, nearly tripping over themselves in their eagerness to escape from their dreaded potions master. Once they had disappeared around the bend Katherine began to laugh even harder, thinking that she would never forgot the looks of those boys faces when Severus pulled them from the bushes.  
"It isn't funny." Severus said in an angry voice. "These seventh years think they can run about doing whatever they wish. They have no respect for the rules of this institution or its professors. They had the gall to think that they could hide from me, the little fools."  
"Why didn't they just apparate?" Katherine asked. "Why even bother with the brooms."  
Severus gave her the oddest look, and then just shook his head.  
"Honestly, if you even paid any attention at all, you would know that the wards prevent anyone from apparation on or off the Hogwarts grounds."  
Katherine picked up the brooms and set them down on the grass underneath the brush. When she was certain they were fairly well hidden, she straightened up and turned towards Severus.  
"Shall we?" She said, holding out her arm to him.  
"Might as well." He sighed, taking her outstretched arm and walking in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was crowded and loud, and the entire place held the intense and sickeningly sweet smell of butterbeer. Severus looked positively miserable as they took a seat at the end of the bar, eyeing the busty barmaid and his fellow patrons with an intense look of disdain. Katherine on the other hand, held the overjoyed appearance of a child on Christmas morning.  
"Isn't this great?" Katherine exclaimed as she took her seat.  
Severus leaned his arms on the bar, and then drew them away quickly when his skin touched something damp and sticky.  
"There are simply no words." Severus said dryly as the barmaid approached.  
"Professor Snape!" Rosmerta exclaimed as she reached the pair. "I haven't seen you in here in years!"  
Severus gave her a cold look, but Rosmerta either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it.  
"And this must be your infamous wife." Rosmerta said, turning her gaze on Katherine. "You know, Hagrid was in here just the other day talking about..."  
"Can you just get our drinks please." Severus said, giving a longing look towards the front doors.  
"Two glasses of red currant rum." Katherine said, smiling brightly at Severus.  
Rosmerta left and then promptly came back with two glasses nearly overflowing with red liquid.  
"Well, bottoms up." Katherine said, picking up her glass and taking a hesitant sip.  
Severus did the same, but didn't crinkle up his nose the way Katherine did at the drink's strong taste. After a few moments of silence Katherine set her glass down, and turned towards Severus.  
"You don't like children very much, do you?" Katherine said, looking at him thoughtfully.  
"Why would you say that?" Severus said, wondering why she had decided to ask such a question.  
"Just the way you act around them, like you want to push them away with a very long stick."  
Katherine laughed, and was surprised when Severus smiled as well.  
"I suppose that isn't an unfair assessment. It is not that I entirely dislike all of them, but there is only so much I will tolerate."  
"Why are you a professor then? You don't seem to enjoy it very much at all."  
Severus looked over his shoulder, and then at the mass of people pressed together around him.  
"I can't really say here, but I fell into the position more or less. Hogwarts has rather grown on me over the years. After...if they would finally give me the position I want, I'd stay."  
"I bet you can't imagine leaving." Katherine said wistfully. "I've never really stayed in one place long enough to feel that way."  
Severus shrugged, even though he had the tingling realization that this was true. He had thought about leaving often, especially during any situation that involved Potter. But he had the odd feeling that if the opportunity ever really came to leave, he would have no idea what to do with himself.  
The hours quickly passed by, as the pub became even more crowded and overheated. After nearly running out of things to discuss, having already exhausted the peculiarities of Hogwarts, the afternoon's Quidditch match, and the shops on Diagon Alley that they both enjoyed visiting, Katherine leaned over and whispered in Severus's ear.  
"Do you want to go? I need some air."  
Severus nodded his head in agreement. He looked uncomfortably warm, his face was flushed and he couldn't help tugging at his collar. Throwing a few coins down onto the bar Severus helped Katherine get into her jacket, and the two nearly charged out of the pub and into the cool night air.  
"That feels better." Katherine exclaimed as they stepped outside.  
She pressed her sweaty forehead against Severus's shoulder, and sighed in contentment. Walking up towards the path leading to Hogwarts, Katherine wished that she could stay in this moment forever. She was tired, but happy, and her worried seemed very far away.  
"We should get these brooms." Katherine said through a yawn as they reached the bush where the students had been hiding.  
"I suppose." Severus said, his eyes looking a bit glassy from fatigue.  
Katherine bent down and dragged them out from the brush, shaking off the dead leaves and twigs. She gave them an appraising eye, and then chose one to mount.  
"What are doing?" Severus said, suddenly looking very much awake.  
"Well, they are brooms." Katherine laughed. "Isn't it obvious."  
Severus took the broom Katherine handed him, eying it as if it was a dangerous creature. He paled a little as Katherine kicked off and hovered above the ground, her body level with his head.  
"I'm too tired to fly." Severus said flatly, making no move to mount his own broom.  
"Well, I'm too tired to walk." Katherine insisted. "Come on, it's a perfect night for flying."  
Severus took a few deep breaths, and stared at the broom with an intense look on his face that Katherine could not decipher.  
"I think I'd rather walk." Severus said. "You should as well. You shouldn't drink like that then just go off flying."  
Katherine smoothly led the broom in a small circle around Severus before touching down on the ground again.  
"We only had two, it'll be fine. Come on, live a little."  
"I don't enjoy flying." Severus insisted. "So I'll just walk."  
"You can't fly, can you?" Katherine suddenly blurted out.  
Severus gave her a murderous look, and took a few steps back. He looked like he was deciding whether he should scream at her or break the broom he was clutching in his hand in half. Katherine took his silence as a resounding no, and gave him a very kind look.  
"You don't have to be ashamed. I know plenty of wizards and witches that can't..."  
"It's none of your business whether I can fly or not!" Severus said, tossing the fraying broom to the side of the path. "And I wouldn't be ashamed either way."  
"Do you want to ride on my broom with me then?" Katherine asked, giving Severus a wide smile.  
"You can't possibly be serious. That thing has to be older than the both of us, it would break in half."  
"It feels sturdy to me." Katherine said, rising to the tops of the trees and then swooping down again. "Very sturdy."  
Severus felt his pulse start to race of the thought of being that high up in the air, with nothing but the hard expanse of ground beneath him. The very thought made his palms go sweaty and his stomach start to quiver.  
"You can consider it a flying lesson, and all it cost you was a couple of drinks."  
Katherine landed on the ground again, giving Severus a hopeful smile.  
  
"It's not some life altering decision here Sev, just hop on and get it over with."  
Severus blinked in surprise, had she really just called his Sev? He had never had a pet name before, and even though part of him found the thought nauseating, another part felt oddly touched.  
"If anything happens to me, I'm holding you personally responsible." Severus said, taking a few hesitant steps towards the broom. "I'll take you to court."  
Katherine laughed as she moved forward on the broom, making room for Severus to sit behind her.  
"Just hold on tight, and try and lean with me when we turn." Katherine offered.  
At the moment, Severus have rather drown himself than climb on that broomstick. He forced his slightly quivering legs to mount the broom, and his arms immediately wrapped so tightly around Katherine's waist that she gasped.  
"Sev, not that tight! I need to breath."  
The broom wobbled unsteadily for a moment when Katherine kicked off, and Severus kept his eyes shut tightly as they rose higher and higher into the air, their long jackets flapping in the cold wind. When he finally forced his eyes open they were halfway over the murky waters of the lake, the bright lights of the castle shining in front of them.  
"See, this isn't so bad." Katherine yelled back to Severus, who loosened his grip on her just a little.  
She was right, it wasn't as bad as he imagined. He had never managed to fly this high before, and even though the thought of how far from the ground he really was made him feel slightly sick, he couldn't deny that it was an exhilarating experience.  
"We'll just land right over there." Katherine pointed to the grassy field beside the Quidditch pitch.  
Severus felt his stomach lurch as Katherine stopped the broom and hovered in midair for a moment before dropping towards the ground at a quick speed. Severus felt an odd rush of wind to their right, but before he could turn his head he suddenly felt as if his entire body had collided with a brick wall. He lost his grip on Katherine in the startling impact, and then there was only the sickening feeling of thin air beneath his body. At the last moment Severus had the sense to throw his arms up to protect his head. When he hit the ground for a moment there was only a sudden silence, and the feeling of intense cold. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself staring up at the sky, where Katherine hung clutching onto her broom, looking down at him with a look of pure horror on her face. The cold feeling that engulfed him was quickly being replaced by hot tingles of pain. Severus couldn't even begin to guess where he was hurt, because the pain seemed to be rushing in from all over. It didn't help either that he suddenly felt so very tired, and the vision of Katherine handing onto her broom in mid-air was quickly become blurry.  
Above ground, Katherine clutched the wooden handle of her broom for dear life, trying to use all her strength to pull herself back up. She wasn't even sure what hit her, she had only felt the rush of air, and then she was blinded by a wave of blackness. There was a split second of terrifying free fall, but she had managed to instinctively grab onto her broom just before it was out of reach. She could not suppress a scream of horror as Severus continued to fall, and then hit the ground with a nauseating thud. For a moment she thought he was dead, and it wasn't until he opened his eyes that she was able to breath again. Forcing her shaking arms to support her weight, Katherine tried in vain to pull herself back up.  
"Help!" She finally cried shrilly, as one hand slipped from the broom.  
She desperately clawed at the broom with her free hand, but she only managed to graze it with her fingertips. With a sharp cry she felt her other hand slip, as she too came hurdling to the ground. She screamed again as her body came in contact not with the hard ground, but with something warm and soft.  
She threw her eyes open, and found herself staring at a figure cloaked in black, riding on smooth glossy broomstick.  
"You knocked him off!" Katherine cried, remembering the flash of black as she fell. "You bloody bastard."  
Katherine tried to fight against the hands were now clutching tightly to her, but the broom's rider was silent until they reached they ground. When his feet touched the ground he threw her off, sending Katherine staggering to the ground.  
"You worthless piece of shit." Katherine hissed, sending a worried glance towards Severus out of the corner of her eye.  
She was rewarded with a hard slap across the face, but was on her feet again before he had time to strike her again. Stumbling backwards Katherine reached for her wand, clutching it tightly in her hand.  
"It isn't going to work this time Lucius. I'm not scared of you anymore."  
Like a caged tiger, Katherine suddenly pounced. In a single smooth movement she drew out her wand, and pressed it against Lucius's throat.  
"Drop your hood, you miserable bastard." Katherine ordered, her eyes quickly darting over to Severus.  
Lucius obeyed grudgingly, revealing his unkempt hair and his sallow looking skin.  
"Life on the run doesn't suit you Lucius. Did Narcissa finally throw you out? I thought she would, after the ministry started coming around again. That old hiding in plain sight routine never works."  
"I could kill you." Lucius hissed, but his hands remained pressed tightly against his sides.  
"You expected me to run, but I'll kill you before I'll run."  
Lucius snickered, but his eyes looked oddly dead. Katherine recognized this as an advantaged, and quickly shoved the wand deeper into his skin, until she was pressing against his windpipe. Such weakness from Lucius was rare, and she guessed that it was from a mixture of her sudden strength, and his quickly dwindling power.  
"You'll have to let me go." Lucius whispered. "Or else he'll die."  
Lucius nodded his head towards Severus, but Katherine forced herself to keep looking directly into his dead gray eyes.  
"If he dies, I'll kill you." Katherine said plainly,"So it would be in your best interest to shut your mouth."  
The confident smile of Lucius's face flickered, but did not disappear completely. Katherine knew very well the game that he was playing, and she knew it was vital that she have the upper hand.  
"Are you lovers?" Lucius whispered, quivering slightly as Katherine pressed the wand even more firmly against the delicate flesh of his throat.  
"No. "Katherine said truthfully. "But we will be."  
"Not if he dies. I've wanted to kill him for ages. I've been waiting for so long, I thought you would have slipped up sooner."  
"You had spies in the Three Broomsticks." Katherine said slowly.  
"Bravo, you're as sharp as ever. Too bad you didn't realize before, then maybe he wouldn't be here dying in vain."  
"Shut up Lucius!"  
Katherine slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing across the empty field. Lucius brought his hands up to cradle his face, but quickly dropped them when Katherine nearly impaled his throat with her wand. Looking through an unruly veil of hair Lucius drew in a ragged breath, and then spit at her. Katherine said nothing for a long while, but let Lucius regain his composure. She could not believe her own sudden surge of strength, but she was more grateful for it than she had been of anything her life.  
"I'll put you under the Imperius again." Malfoy warned, none too discreetly reaching for his wand.  
"I'd resist it, I know that I can." Katherine let her own  
wand drop slightly, so it was now pointing at Malfoy's heart.  
"Do you have a soft spot for him Katherine? For the worthless greasy little bastard? He's a disgrace to name of purebloods, and a disgrace the Dark Lord."  
Katherine's mind reeled as Lucius pulled out his own wand, and pointed it not at her, but at Severus.  
"Leave it to you to threaten a fallen man." Katherine blurted out, her inhibitions gone.  
"You belong to me Katherine, you will never escape me. He must be punished for stealing what is mine."  
Katherine had long suspected that Lucius would lose his sanity someday, and by the looks of things today was that day. Perhaps she was going insane too, because she felt no guilt at what happened next.  
"Ava-"Lucius hissed, raising his wand at Severus with a crazed look on his face.  
Katherine could not remember saying the words, but the blinding green light flew from her wand and engulfed Lucius just the same. She did not recoil in horror as he fell to the ground, his eyes still open and starring out madly into the darkness. Katherine turned her back to him, and ran towards Severus. Tears of pain were shining in his eyes, and his body was twisted in a way that made Katherine feel woozy.  
"What happened?" He croaked, as Katherine fell to her knees beside him.  
"I'll be sure to tell you later, but right now I have to get you to the hospital wing." Katherine whispered, kissing the top of his forehead.  
Severus felt his eyes growing very heavy again, but fought to keep them open. The pain was nearly unbearable, but for some reason he still felt safe with Katherine hovering over him.  
"What's going on 'ere?" A booming voice called out into the darkness.  
The light of a single lantern dotted the landscape, accompanied by the sound of a dog's loud whine. Katherine felt tears of relief spring up in her eyes, so much so that she could barely speak.  
"What the world happened 'ere?" Hagrid said, taking in the scene before him.  
Lucius Malfoy lay dead, Severus was in a broken heap, and Katherine was now in near sobs. Her broom chose that exact moment to follow her path to the ground, and it fell before Hagrid with an empty thud.  
"We have to g-get him to the hospital wing." Katherine said, gesturing for Hagrid to come and help her.  
"I 'eard yelling, I never thought..." Hagrid's voice trailed off as his eyes fixed on Malfoy's lifeless body. "I can't say 'e didn't deserve it."  
"Who?" Severus said weakly, his eye's slowly closing.  
"Stay awake!" Katherine commanded in a shout.  
Severus managed to open his eyes, but they had an odd glazed look to them.  
"What 'appened?" Hagrid whispered out of the side of his mouth, as he lifted Severus as gently as he could off of the cold hard ground.  
Severus moaned in pain, but thankfully remained awake. Katherine struggled to keep up with Harid as he quickly walked across the park towards the castle.  
"He fell from my broom." Katherine said finally, as they burst into the darkened castle. "Lucius knocked him off. He was waiting for us to slip up, and I was foolish enough to put us in danger."  
"Now don't go blaming yourself." Hagrid said as they pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and lay Severus down in the first available bed.  
  
"I'll go get Dumbledore." Hagrid said, leaving Severus and Katherine behind in the darkness.  
With a flick of her wand Katherine lit the room, and immedietly went to work. It only seemed that seconds had passed before Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore came bursting into the hospital wing.  
"Oh dear!" Poppy exclaimed at the sight of Severus. "Well have to get him fixed right up. Just like a Quidditch injury...how did this happen?"  
"A fall from a broom." Katherine said, urging Severus to swallow a blood red potion. "He'll recover thank Merlin, but there's a dead body out by the Quidditch field."  
"A what?" Poppy whispered, nearly dropping the roll of bandages she had just grabbed out of the cupboard.  
Dumbledore stood in silence, before nodding gravely at Katherine.  
"Take good care of him, I'll return shortly."  
The first rays of daylight were beginning to dance on the horizon, and Katherine could not imagine the horror of the student who would come across the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. A sudden thought occured to her, but she pushed it from her mind as quickly as it had come. Right now she had to heal Severus, only when she was finished would she allow herself to consider the full ramifications of her actions. Right then a young man was asleep in that very castle, feeling safe and secure, not knowing that right outside the castle doors lay the body of his father, the father who had been cruel at times but who he had always loved. The father who had protected him, and spoiled him. The father who had taught him to expect the best, and to give the best in turn. The father that had loved him. The father was now gone forever.

A/N: Okay, I know you all hate me now. When I started writing, I didn't plan on this chapter ending this way at all, and I really don't like it when people kill off characters, and then I go and do it. Bad me!


	23. The Day After

Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Billiejoe, thanks for pointing that out for me. I really wanted Severus to be in a situation where he's insecure though..hehe. Snapegirl1...sorry but alas I don't go into alot of details with poor Sev and his injuries and suffering, and he does make a quick recovery. They'll be more pain and suffering on the way though...I'm so evil.

---

Katherine could not remember a day that had been filled with such pain and dread. The morning passed in a blur as she helped Poppy heal Severus, who passed in and out of consciousness. Dumbledore came by once, only to check on Severus and to tell her that things had been 'taken care of', and that he needed to speak with her as soon as she was able. It was nearly afternoon before Katherine felt she could leave Severus's bedside. Poppy had gone to deal with a dueling accident, and Severus lay sleeping peacefully. His head was wrapped tightly in a white bandage, and his right arm was in a tight sling. Thankfully, they had been able to cure just about everything else.  
"I'll be back." Katherine said in a tired voice.  
Severus stirred, but did not awake.  
Just as well, she thought, she still had to tell him about last night. She could not imagine how he would react when she told him that she had killed Lucius Malfoy, and done it without a second thought. She could not even say she had done it to save Severus, there were many other spells she could used that would rendered Lucius immobile, but still alive. In truth, she didn't know why she had done it. Perhaps it was the thrill of having the upper hand for once, of knowing that she could end this now and forever. And she had, but she didn't feel the happiness she thought she would. Instead on a hollow ache plagued her, knowing she had taken a human life, and in turn left a young man fatherless.  
Climbing the stairs to Dumbledore's office and giving a few half hearted guesses at the password, she let herself slip deeper into a feeling of darkness. When the door finally creaked open, she found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, looking very tired.  
"I'm glad that you've come." The aged headmaster said, crossing the room at once to met her. "I've been waiting for you."  
Katherine nodded dully, and allowed Dumbledore to lead her to a comfortable chair and pour her a cup of tea.  
"Can you tell me what happened last night?" He said after a few moments of silence.  
"Yes." Katherine said in a hoarse whisper, tears of shame starting to well up in her eyes.  
"We went to Hogsmeade." She explained in a careful tone. "Severus found some students trying to sneak into the village, and we took their brooms. Later, I rode one back with Severus. Lucius Malfoy had been waiting for us. He knocked us off the broom, and then threatened to kill Severus."  
Dumbledore nodded gravely, in truth he had guessed as much from what he had heard from Hagrid and the two seventh year students that had come to him pale faced and shaking this morning, begging not to be expelled.  
"So I used the killing curse on Lucius." Katherine said, her throat starting to close up with emotion.  
"Did you intend to end Mr. Malfoy's life?" Dumbledore said in a whispered voice.  
Katherine sat very still and silent for a few moments, staring down at the floor. A few tears slowly slid down her cheeks, but her face betrayed no emotion.  
"I don't know if I did." Katherine said in a hollow sounding voice. "I never thought I could take the life of another. I would rather die myself than do it again."  
Dumbledore slowly nodded, and reached over and took Katherine's hands in his own.  
"There are very few choices that are simple in this world." He said firmly. "And even more scarce are those that come without sacrifice."  
Dumbledore gave her hands a final squeeze, and then rose slowly. Katherine reached up and brushed away the tears that clung to her thick black eyelashes.  
"Narcissa Malfoy and her son have been informed early this morning. She is coming to pull him out of Hogwarts. I cannot say that under the circumstances that I blame her."  
Katherine's head jerked up at the mention of Draco. She had not been ashamed for taking Lucius's life, but the guilt she felt for leaving a young man fatherless was overwhelming.  
"What will happen when the...when they...hear of this." Katherine tear filled eyes darted around the room, a rush of fear growing unexpectedly in the pit of her stomach.  
"I don't intend for you to find out." Dumbledore said, pouring himself another cup of tea. "It will be a sacrifice to lose our spy, but I will not risk having you both put in even further harm. No matter how unstable the man might have quickly become, Lucius would not have acted without Voldemort's blessing. I have feared for some time that Voldemort that suspected Severus was less than loyal, and this has only confirmed that fear. You are both not to answer the dark mark's call, not under any circumstances. You will be safe at Hogwarts, for now at least."  
Katherine's stomach dropped, but she managed to offer a numb nod of her head before rising out of her chair on unsteady legs.  
"I should go check on Severus. Thank you for all your help." Katherine nearly whispered.  
She knew this would a great blow to Severus. She could sense that he took pride in his ability to help Dumbledore, and he would not like being robbed of this duty. The walk from Dumbledore's office to the hospital wing seemed to last forever, and the nearly deserted hallways seemed more cold and unwelcoming than ever. As she passed by the stairwell that led down to the dungeons, Katherine froze in place at the sound of the familiar voices that echoed up the stairs. Her heart racing, she managed to dive behind a large suit of armor, her heart pounding so fiercely in her chest that she feared it would burst.  
A stony faced Narcissa was the first to step from the shadows, her eyes narrowed in a look of harsh burning anger. Draco slowly followed, looking extremely limp and unkempt. His shiny blond hair and ruffled, and his face was red and splotchy from crying. Even now his fierce gray eyes shimmered with tears, looking out dully onto the suddenly cruel world around him. His two large friends, Crabbe and Goyle followed closely behind, levitating Draco's trunks in front of them. The strange party moved slowly through the hall, until they disappeared around the corner. Katherine slid down to her knees, crumpling into a small ball behind the suit of armor. The headless metal helmet turned and looked down at her, and Katherine buried her head in her hands.  
She wasn't sure how long she sat there, hidden in the shadows. Students passed by every hour or so, walking together in large clusters. They all seemed to be talking of the same thing, Lucius's 'mysterious' death, and Draco's subsequent flight from school.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" A very short Slytherin girl asked, pausing in front of the statue to pull up her socks.  
"I heard his mother in the common room this morning." The girls companion said in an excited voice. "She told Crabbe and Goyle that he's going to be educated from home from now on. She said she can't stand this place, and that Dumbledore is going to get his soon enough."  
Katherine waited until a dull numbness returned to her aching chest, and once again walked the deserted hallways like a ghost. When she reached the hospital wing she fond Severus and Poppy in the middle of some sort of battle. Poppy was trying to force a thick green potion down his throat, but Severus kept pushing the glass away. Both their voices echoed loudly in the nearly empty wing, so it was impossible to hear what they were carrying on about. Poppy and Severus both fell silent when Katherine walked in, her clothing rumpled and her eyes red and puffy from tears.  
"I'll...you can take this later." Poppy said very suddenly, setting the glass down carefully on the night stand.  
She then rushed from the room, shooting Katherine a look of concern. Katherine managed a weak smile, and took Poppy's place in the seat next to Severus's bed. Severus pushed himself into a sitting position with his free hand, wincing at the sharp pain this involved. He stared at Katherine for a few movements, waiting for her to break the uneasy silence.  
"You look better." She said at last. "I was afraid for you."  
"I've been worse." Severus offered. "I feel better already."  
"Good." Katherine whispered, avoiding Severus's gaze.  
"The headmaster told me what happened. You didn't do anything that I wouldn't done in your place. He seems that he was nearly losing his mind, and the ministry would have found him sooner or later. At the very least you spared him from the dementor's kiss."  
Katherine's head jerked up, and she gave Severus a small very sad smile.  
"I suppose so." She whispered. "I just wish...I feel very bad for his son."  
"Yes, it will be a horrible blow to the boy." Severus said honestly. "But Draco is strong, and it was time for him to come out of his father's shadow and grow from a spoiled young boy into a man capable of making his own choices. It's a horrible way to do it, but perhaps Draco will realize the truth of the path his father followed."  
"His mother pulled him out of school." Katherine said, surprised that Severus's words were in fact making her feel a bit better.  
"I wouldn't have expected anything less from Narcissa. He will be inducted soon at this rate, I only hope he will realize soon enough that it would be a mistake."  
With his free hand, Severus reached out to Katherine. She slipped her hand into his own, and allowed the warm comfort of his skin against her own to flood into her bruised and battered soul.  
"You really should drink that." Katherine said, nodded her head towards the potion sitting on the bed table. "Before Poppy comes back and has a fit."  
"I can't wait to get out of this place." Severus moaned, sinking down into the bed's soft white linens.  
"You just don't know what's good for you." Katherine whispered, tracing her hand over the soft cool skin of his forehead.  
Severus snorted, and shut his eyes. Katherine stayed by his bedside until nightfall, when she too began to doze. She awoke a few hours later in the bed beside Severus, tucked away warmly in the blankets.  
"Thank you Poppy." She murmured, rolling over and falling back into a deep untroubled sleep.


	24. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

---

The days and weeks seemed to pass in a blur, until suddenly it was nearly Halloween. The school was still aflame with gossip about Lucius's death, and Draco's abrupt departure from Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle seemed lost without him, following the other Slytherins around in a large pack. The Gryffindor students stopped just short of celebrating, and the other houses as well seemed genuinely relieved that Draco was gone. The mood in Hogwarts had subtly changed, and it appeared that the Slytherins were no longer quite as feared and hated as they had once been. The fact that a very powerful and seemingly indestructible man had been killed had subdued them some, and the cocky stares and idle threats were no longer as common as they once had been.

Severus had recovered very quickly, much to the disappointment of his students. They had been hoping that he would miss a few weeks at least, but he dashed their hopes when he returned after only two days, working them harder than ever to make up for lost time. Katherine was more quiet and pensive than usual, but recovered from the initial shock and guilt of her actions. She always went slightly glassy eyed at the mention of Draco, but no longer looked as if she was about to fall to pieces. Severus was grateful for this, because he was unsure of what would happen if she did. Only once had she broke down and cried in front of him, when the ministry came to question her a week after the incident. Severus could not remember ever feeling so uncomfortable in his life, and since he could not think of something that wasn't sappy or cliche to say, he awkwardly gave her a pat on the back and let her cry.

As Katherine soon discovered, Halloween was not a holiday that was taken lightly at Hogwarts. There was ball planned for Halloween night, and nearly a week before the great hall was strung out in orange and black streamers, and enchanted pumpkins that could sing and carry on suprsingly astute conversations. The younger students were dizzy with excitement at the thought of all the butterbeer, cakes and sweets to be had, while the older students nearly talked themselves hoarse about who was bringing who as a date, and who had been rejected by who when they asked. It seemed that Severus could not conduct a class without having to hear all this mindless chatter, and it was putting him into such a foul mood that students were just short of diving into open classrooms to avoid him as he prowled the halls.

"Honestly Severus, you don't have to be so miserable." Katherine commented as the two walked down to the dungeons together after dinner.

"I'm trying not to be." Severus said flatly, pulling Katherine out of the path of the trick step on instinct as they made their way down the stairs.

"Are you really?" Katherine said, barely containing her surprise. "You seemed to me like one of those types who's only happy when they're miserable."

"And you seemed to me to be someone who knew when to keep their mouth shut." Severus said, in a tone that made it impossible for Katherine to tell whether he was joking or not.

When they reached the door leading to Severus's quarters they both drew up their wands to disarm the wards surrounding it. Severus sighed dramatically, and lowered his, allowing Katherine to do the honors. The door slowly creaked open, and both stepped inside to the darkened rooms. Shivering from the sharp drop in temperature, Katherine cast a warming charm and drew her arms up over her chest.

"How do you live with this cold Severus?" Katherine said, throwing herself down on the couch. "This almost makes me want to live somewhere tropical when I leave here. Like Tahiti, or Barbados."

Severus paused to stare at her for a moment. At first he couldn't wait for her to be gone, and now he was suddenly dreading the day that she would leave. He had all but taken her presence for granted, the way she was nearly always there by the fire at night, twirling her hair in her fingers as she read through one enormous book after another. He didn't even mind giving up his bed to her every other night, thought an rather wicked but increasingly loud voice in the back of his mind wondered what would happened if he asked her to share. Even though Severus would never admit it, without her these rooms would be cold and lonesome, and he would be cold and lonesome as well.

"Have I said something wrong?" Katherine asked, mistaking Severus's pained look for one of anger.

"I have to go to my office for something." He said quickly. "Do you want to come?"

For a moment, Katherine thought that she might have gone deaf. Severus had never asked her to his office before, in fact, he had banned her from it all together.

"I suppose so."

Katherine gave him a sly smile, that Severus dutifully ignored. He still didn't trust her not to destroy anything, but at the moment he was longing for her company. Severus led the way up the half flight of stairs to his office, and ordered Katherine to turn around as he disarmed the wards surrounding it.

"Paranoid, aren't we?" Katherine said, put her hands of her eyes and smirking.

Severus ignored her, tucking his wand away and crossing the threshold into his office. Katherine wandered inside after him, surprised that it was larger than she imagined it would be. The stone walls and floor gave the room a chilling air, and the fireplace behind Severus's desk was cold and empty.

"Oh!" Katherine exclaimed softly, noticing the jars of very interesting looking objects floating in different shades of liquid.

"Don't touch anything!" Severus warned, crossing over to his desk and sorting through a stack of papers that lay waiting for him.

Katherine walked slowly across the room, occasionally tapping on the glass jars, watching as the creatures inside floated about. When she saw one that looked suspiciously like a tiny mermaid, she could no longer contain her curiosity. Turning to make sure Severus wasn't watching, she carefully lifted up the jar's lid and stuck her wand in the clear yellow liquid. She gave the object a poke, and let out a terrific scream when it opened its eyes and clamped down onto her wand.

"I said not to touch anything!" Severus yelled, crossing the room in a flutter of black robes.

He slapped her hand as if she was an unruly child, and yanked her wand free for her. Replacing the lid on the jar he turned and gave her an angry look.

"You could have killed it, you foolish woman." Severus said, doing his best to look angry.

Katherine noticed that his lips were quivering oddly, as if he was trying very hard not to smile.

"Would you have been very angry with me?" Katherine asked, reaching out for her wand.

Severus placed it into her open palm, purposefully running his fingers along the delicate flesh of her fingertips. They both stared into each others eyes for a moment, and Katherine let a slow lazy smile grace her pretty face. She leaned forward on her toes, and placed a single gentle kiss on Severus lips. He blinked in surprise, but just as quickly returned the kiss, only longer and much more forceful.

Katherine reached up and wrapped her arms around Severus, relishing the feeling of his lips on her own, his body pressed up so tightly against hers. Severus put his own arms around her, pulling her even closer into the embrace. Surprised at her own daring Katherine let her arms slide slowly down his back. She had always thought that he had a rather nice...

A sudden knock at the door and they both literally flew apart, panting for breath. Katherine started to laugh, more than a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to grasp what she was after. Though her eyes were fixed on it quite longingly as Severus walked across the room and threw open the door.

"What!" He hissed, looking extremely intimidating.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might be here." Hermione Granger stood in the hall, holding what looked like a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

"My office hours are tomorrow Ms. Granger." Severus said coldly, moving to shut the door.

"Wait!" Hermione pleaded, jumping into his office before he could close her out. "This doesn't have to do with class."

"Lovely." Severus said, staring daggers at her. "Then to what do I owe this honor?"

"It's about her." Hermione said, handing the newspaper to Severus, who hesitantly took it from her.

"I've always known that I've seen you somewhere before." Hermione spoke to Katherine, who nodded her head in interest. "But I couldn't think of where until just yesterday. I had my mother send it to me this morning. I'm very sorry, but I thought that you should know."

Severus looked down at the muggle newspaper that he held in his hands, his eyebrows knitting in confusion when he glanced at the date.

"This is nearly seventeen years old Ms. Granger, what in the world are you doing with it."

"It's the paper from the day I was born, my parents saved it for me. I've read it front to back so many times..."

Severus turned a few pages, and then gave Katherine a very grave look. As his eyes scanned the article he began to look more forlorn than ever, until he finally placed it down on his desk and sighed deeply.

"I need to keep this for now Ms. Granger. Now run along, I'm sure your delinquent friends must be looking for you."

"I just have to ask one more thing." Hermione insisted, giving Katherine a very apologetic look. "What am I supposed to do about Halloween?"

"What about it." Severus sighed, deciding that he was about to hear something unpleasant.

"Professor Dumbledore said that I should mention in front of the Slytherins, Malfoy especially that you had tried to slip a potion into my drink. But now Malfoy's gone and..."

"It doesn't matter now." Severus said, rubbing his suddenly aching forehead. "We are no longer...in contact, with certain people."

"Oh." Hermione said, looking very surprised. "Well...much less dangerous.... I'll just be going then."

As Hermione let herself out Severus smoothed out the yellowed paper, and took a deep agonizing breath.

"What is it?" Katherine said, crossing the room at last. "What does it say?"

"You might want to sit down." Severus said, his voice sounding very gentle.

Katherine did sit down, because she had a sudden sinking suspicion that she knew what this was all about.

"This article here, it says that they found a woman's body in London, very close to entrance to Diagon Alley it sounds like. They sketched a picture Katherine, and it looks very similar to you. It would have been around the time your sister disappeared."

Katherine quickly paled, and the snatched the paper out of Severus's hand. For a few moments the only the sound of Katherine's frantic breathing filled the room, until she let the paper fall and put her head in her hands.

"Is it..." Severus said, unsure if he should speak at all.

"It has to be." Katherine said, sounding surprisingly calm.

After another few moments of heavy silence Katherine rose, and crossed the room to lean her head on Severus's shoulder. He wrapped her up in an embrace, as Katherine wiped away the tears that began to trickle from her eyes.

"How they managed to fool me for so long...I really did believe." Katherine whispered, more to herself than to Severus. "But maybe deep down I always knew, they wouldn't have kept her alive, even to harm me. The ministry questioned a few people, only one person had seen anything. They saw Anne leaving with Lucius and a woman, probably Bellatrix. They wouldn't have...I should have known. How could they be so cruel, just to get what he wanted?"

"I don't know." Severus said, and that was the truth.

He seen the Death Eaters do things that he could not possibly justify, and even though these things no longer shocked him, he never could become numb to them.

"We don't have to deal with them anymore. Never again." Katherine said, slowly pulling away from Severus. "I think I want to go lie down."

"Are you going to be alright?" Severus said, taking her arm and leading her towards the door.

"I know at least." Katherine no longer tried to hide her tears, and Severus pulled a black hankerkief out of his robes and wiped them away for her.

"Anne looked so much like you." Severus said, unsure of what to say. "She was very pretty, just like you."

"Prettier." Katherine said, managing a weak smile through her tears and squeezing Severus's hand in silent thanks.

"All these years I just wanted to know. There's a sort of peace in that." Katherine said as they reached Severus's bedroom.

He helped her climb into bed, and then sat on the edge of the bed until she was sleeping. He could not imagine how he would have felt in her place. He was surprised at how calm she seemed, but he guessed that she had mourned for so long that this was only the end of a very long and painful journey. Severus yawned into the back of his hand, not really wanting to leave in case Katherine awoke. Laying down beside her, he shut his eyes, intending to rest only for a second...

----

"Good morning." Katherine whispered, as she pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out into the sitting room.

Three days had passed, and they had been far from the highpoint of Katherine's life. She had slept mostly, groggy with tears and grief. But thankfully today, she felt better than she had in what seemed like a long while.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was smiling, and looked almost serene.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked in concern.

He was shuffling through some papers on his writing desk, an intesne look of displeasure fading from his face at the sight of her.

"I'll be fine." Katherine said, pushing open the bedroom door."We should hurry, its late."

Severus nodded, but then nearly fell back down into his chair at a sudden thought.

"It's Halloween." He said flatly, an absolutely morbid look on his face.

"Your cheer and enthusiasm is overwhelming." Katherine remarked from the next room, digging around her trunk for a clean dress.

She must have used a healing charm on her eyes, because when she emerged it no longer looked as if she had been crying.

Severus stood looking like a sulkly child for a few more moments, silently cursing the holiday that today had the unfortunate luck of being. The students would be rowdy and obnoxious, and then tonight he would have to chaperone them, pulling lip locked couples out of rose bushes and such things. He tried to remind himself that compared to what Katherine was going through, this was unbelievably petty. It still didn't help.

"Let the children have their fun." Katherine said. "You can ruin it easily enough tomorrow."

She smiled at him, and Severus groaned, finally forcing himself to gather his papers and books, and head towards his classroom.

---

The day was every bit as horrible as he imagined, starting with the second years he had first thing in the morning. Two cauldrons nearly exploded because he couldn't get them to focus, and a Ravenclaw girl accidently turned her potion into a hard black rock when she stopped stirring it and started giggling and carrying on with the person beside her instead. The rest of the day passed in a series of barely avoided disasters and heart pounding temper induced screaming fits on Severus's part. When time came for the Halloween Ball, Severus was sure that he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What's the matter?" Katherine asked Severus as they entered the great hall. "Your left eye keeps twitching."

Normally Severus would have said something nasty to her, but instead he put his arm around her waist. He was determined not to upset Katherine in any way, he knew that she was hurting very deeply, despite the brave front she put on. Severus cringed as they passed by the groups of students screaming with laughter. No one was dancing, despite the fact that it was a ball.

"Do you want to go outside?" Severus asked, longing to retreat from the noise and spectacle.

Katherine nodded, and followed him out into the gardens. A few couples were spread out, whispering and laughing to each other. Most separated by at least a few feet when they saw their potions master step outside, and tried their best to look very innocent. Katherine laughed at the sight, and Severus forced himself to smile for her benefit. Walking through the rose garden arm in arm with Katherine, Severus paused every so often to narrow his eyes and listen intently.

"What are you doing?" Katherine said, shaking her head at him.

"I'm a chaperone, what does it look like I'm doing?" Severus answered, taking out his wand as they approached an especially isolated and moonlight section of the garden.

To Katherine's great surprise two figures flew apart at the sight of them, nearly impaling themselves on the surrounding rose bushes. A very sheepish looking Ron Wealsey and Hermione Granger stepped back into the moonlight, shooting apologetic looks at Severus and Katherine.

"What are you...never mind...I don't want to know. You're lucky that I won't go through the bother of giving you a detention. Now go back inside before I change my mind." Severus said, sneering at them.

A mortified looking Ron took off at once, not even waiting for Hermione. Hermione stopped in front of Katherine, and sighed deeply before speaking.

"Are you alright? I'm very sorry." Hermione said, looking truly worried.

"Thank you Hermione."

Hermione nodded, and then hurried off after Ron. Katherine stepped into the patch of moonlight they had just vacated.

"How nice of you to look after the students moral well being." Katherine smirked.

"They have no morals to begin with." Severus said, stepping towards her.

"Let's go break up other students, before they ruin their good reputations." Katherine winked at him, and grabbed Severus by the hand.

They walked out into the courtyard, which was filled with the sound of music and laughter drifting out from the great hall, but suprsingly empty.

"What a shame." Severus said dryly. "I was so looking forward to ruining someone's night."

"You are unbelievable." Katherine laughed, pulling Severus into a shadowy alcove.

Locking him a passionate embrace, she smiled at his yelp of surprise.

"Katherine." He said, breaking away. "Really, what if a student should see us?"

"I'll give them detention." Katherine smirked, pulling Severus into an embrace once again.

"I'm not going to take advantage of a grieving woman." Severus said, gently pulling them back out into the light. "Even thought I very much want to."

Katherine smiled, and put her head of Severus's shoulder.

"You know I..."

Katherine stopped mid-thought when Severus suddenly gasped, and grabbed onto his forearm.

"No..." Katherine whispered meekly. "What do they want?"

"I don't..."

Severus let out a sudden cry, and fell to his knees. Katherine dropped down beside him, her heart racing.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

He nodded, even though it was more than obvious he wasn't. His eyes were steeled shut against the pain, and he was crumpled up around his forearm, clutching the mark that sent burning waves of pain throughout his entire body. Katherine took a few steps, intending to run to get help when she too was struck by an intense burning pain that engulfed her entirely. She had never felt the mark burn so powerfully before, and she knew that this couldn't possibly be good. Falling to the ground, she tried to force her aching lungs to take in air. She crawled towards the edge of the building, towards the door that would lead inside and to help. She had almost reached it when the pain was suddenly lifted, and the sound of a terrific crack startled her into a scream.

Katherine jumped to her feet and reached for the door, her hand was on the heavy brass knob when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and then tossed her to the ground. She cried out as she hit the ground, her eyes searching the darkness for her attacker. She was not prepared for the sight of the two cloaked and masked figures that stood before her. Staggering quickly over to Severus, she fell on her knees beside him, clutching onto him in fear.

"How did they...I thought you said you can't apparate into Hogwarts"

"You can't!" Severus whispered harshly, his breathing reaching a frantic pace.

If the Dark Lord had went through all the trouble of breaking the Hogwarts apparation wards, something was wildly wrong. He had a sudden sinking feeling that these moments might be his last, and he pulled Katherine even closer.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence." A sickening voice hissed.

A voice that could only belong to one person...Bellatrix.

"We were coming directly." Severus whispered.

"I bet you were." Bellatrix said, taking out her wand and pointing it at the pair.

"Both of you over here, now."

Severus did not bother to hesitate, and pulled Katherine to her feet as well. He knew that if there was any hope of getting out of this alive, they had to play along.

"Apparate." Bellatrix said coldy, jabbing her wand into Katherine's side.

Severus glanced over at Katherine, who had lost all the color in her face. There was still an intense spark in her eyes, one that roused Severus's fears more than it soothed them.

'Please don't let her do anything stupid.' He thoughts pleaded as he took a step away from Katherine.

With a soft bang she was gone, and Severus was left standing before them.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Severus said, throwing caution into the wind for the briefest moment.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Bellatrix hissed. "And of what you've done to make our Lord angry."

Severus paled, and tried desperately to slow his breathing. He couldn't let them think he was afraid, that alone might prove his guilt. Taking a large step back he forced himself to sneer at Bellatrix as he brought out his wand, and apparated with a loud pop.

After a dizzying rush of light and wind, he found himself staggering on a rough stone floor, surrounded only by an intense black darkness.


	25. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 25

A/N: I thought this chapter was a bit better than the last, so I was eager to update!

For a moment there was only the overwhelming rush of air, stealing the breath from Katherine's lungs and pressing painfully against her chest. The entire world was spinning past her at a sickening pace, and for a moment she feared that her neck would actually snap from the sheer force. Then abruptly it was over, and Katherine came staggering to the ground in a disoriented haze. She landed hard on her knees, scrapping them on the rough dirt beneath her.

A cruel cold wind echoed in her ears as she rose, only to come crashing to the ground once more. Fighting an intense wave of nausea, she finally managed to gain her footing. She must have traveled very far, because she could not remember ever having experienced such a rough apparation.

Katherine's eyes darted around quickly, taking in the forest of towering pine trees that surrounded her, veiled in intense darkness. A thick mist cloaked the forest floor, swirling in the sharp cold wind. The only sound that Katherine could hear was the howling wind, and the distant hooting of a lone owl.

A deafening crack threw Katherine off balance, and she fell back into the thorny brush behind her. Bellatrix came hurtling towards the ground, her arms thrusting out of her loose hanging sleeves to break the impact. Katherine frantically freed herself from the brush, cutting her hands and face as she fought with the prickling thorns. With no time to waste, she jumped to her feet and broke out into a desperate run. She could hear Bellatrix cursing behind her as she stumbled to her feet and fell several times before finally matching her own pace.

Darting in between the trees with the skill and grace of a deer, Katherine ran ever further into the wood. The only thought that she could grasp onto made her stomach burn with fear. She knew what happened to Death Eaters that displeased their lord. They simply disappeared, disposed of like yesterday's trash. Killed in cold blood, their bodies left to rot where they would never be found. In places like this...

A hot blast of shimmering green light grazed Katherine, and she veered sharply into a dense patch of trees. The branches whipped across her face as she ran, scratching her face and cutting open her lip, sending a trickle of hot blood down her chin. Seeing the forest begin to thin out into a clearing before her, Katherine dove to the ground, pressing her body flat against the cold ground. Praying that the mist would cover her, she steeled her eyes shut and clutched her wand in her outstretched hand.

Katherine's heart began to race painfully as the thud of Bellatrix's feet hitting the packed earth grew closer and closer, and then stopped altogether. She could almost feel Bellatrix's eyes scanning the horizon, searching for her in the mist. Katherine tried to force her body to flatten out even further against the dirt and leaves, and again prayed that the cover of mist and darkness would be enough.

"Come out you little wench!" Bellatrix demanded, her wand cutting through the air.

Katherine fought hard to suppress a frightened whimper. With the exception of the Dark Lord himself, Bellatrix was the most frightening person that Katherine had ever known. She was no less than insane, stunningly violent and unpredictable, with a bloodlust that could not be quenched. Katherine did not doubt that it had been Bellatrix that murdered her sister, Lucius might have been dangerous, but Katherine had known him too well. He would kill when provoked, but he had never had the stomach for it. Bellatrix thrived off of it, every drop of blood that was split feeding her black soul. A hot wave of anger engulfed Katherine, mixing with her fear to make a her adrenaline surge.

"If you show yourself now, I will only kill you." Bellatrix hissed, her footsteps starting to amble off in the wrong direction. "But if you insist on playing this tired game, you will be begging for death before long."

Katherine shivered, and rose slightly, pressing down hard on the balls of her feet. If only Bellatrix would go off in the other direction, she could run across the clearing, and seek shelter on the other side. Bellatrix would not think to look that far, and she would have escaped. She couldn't think past that, of how she would find Severus, and end up back safely at Hogwarts. If only she could get that far, then somehow it would happen.

"I am losing my patience!" Bellatrix cried, kicking a fallen log in her surge of anger.

Katherine shuddered as the dry wood splintered, the sound echoing across the darkness. Her breath caught in her throat as Bellatrix began to move towards her again at a furious pace. Knowing this could possibly be her last chance, Katherine wasted no time hesitating, and jumped into a run. She was running so fast that her hair was whipping behind her, and her face was going numb from the cold wind. It seemed that she had nearly crossed the clearing in an instant, and was ready to dive into the safety of the wood on the other side when her entire body turned to stone.

Crashing to the ground like a statue, Katherine could not even open her mouth to scream. She heard Bellatrix's cruel triumphant laughter, but no matter how much her mind screamed, she could not force her body into movement. In a moment Bellatrix was standing above her, breathless with her cheeks red from the cold. She glared down at Katherine, her heavy lidded eyes alight with a sickeningly perverse glow.

"Did you really think that you could run?" She asked in a drawling voice once she had regained her breath.

Katherine wanted to spit at her, to kick her, to rip out her hair and hear her scream. All she could do was stare up at her, her pretty green eyes unblinking.

"You knew that you wouldn't get out of this alive, didn't you?" Bellatrix laughed, circling Katherine like a vulture. "Not after what you've done."

Katherine felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy, and her jaw loosen ever so slightly. The spell would not last, probably just long enough until she was dead.

"It was a pleasure killing your sister, but it will be even better killing you."

A strangled wheeze worked its way out of her throat, and Bellatrix stopped her pacing to stroke her wand and sneer at Katherine.

"Lucius could have cared less about you, you stupid twit. I always told him not to waste his time on you, but he did take such a pleasure in breaking you. I so wish you could have heard how your sister begged for her life before she died, she cried like a little child. She threatened to go to the ministry and expose the lot of us if Lucius wouldn't leave you alone, and we just couldn't have that."

A wave of anger so intense that it made her blood burn surged through Katherine. She would give anything to be free of her invisible bonds, so she could make Bellatrix pay...

"I wonder if you'll beg the same way." Bellatrix whispered, idly pointing her wand at Katherine with a sick smile on her face.

Katherine was stunned as the spell disappeared and her body went limp. But before she could jump to her feet again a crushing weight hit her chest, pinning her to her ground. Her arms and legs were still free, but she could not move a single inch.

"It's not fun if I can't see them suffer." Bellatrix said, raising her wand. "And I intend to make you suffer."

There were so many things that Katherine wanted to say, but she could find no words. All she could manage was a withering stare as Bellatrix circled her again, tapping her wand against her free hand with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It is disappointing that the Dark Lord did not want to deal with you himself. That is always a most delightful show. But Lucius is dead and you must pay regardless."

"And what of Severus?" Katherine asked, stunned at the sound of her own voice.

"He will make out far better than you, that's for sure." Bellatrix snorted, and gave Katherine a half hearted kick to the side. "I always thought he was a traitor, I can see right through his lies. Too bad I could never prove anything. It was Lucius idea to have you in Hogwarts. Our Lord agreed most willingly, he even helped him make up some stupid rouse about that worthless mudblood girl and a potion. Of course you never managed anything useful, did you? I told them you were too soft, even if Severus revealed anything to you, you'd be to weak to tell us. Lucius seemed to think otherwise, but how did you repay his faith in you?"

Katherine reached out and grabbed onto the hem of Bellatrix's robes, her eyes shining with fury. Her hands were quickly kicked off, but Bellatrix looked slightly alarmed none the less.

"You have some nerve, don't you?" Bellatrix sneered. "Trying to grab at me."

"I knew what you were up to the whole time." Katherine lied. "Making me spy on Severus, shame on you! He is much more loyal and more clever than you'll ever be!"

It suddenly became clear that Bellatrix had become tired of talking as she shouted the word that Katherine had been dreading with a frantic intensity.

"Crucio!"

It seemed that all that existed in the entire world was that burning pain, engulfing her entire body and dragging her down into her own private hell. She could scream herself hoarse, she could trash and kick, she could dig her fingernails into the ground until they bleed, but nothing would stop this horrible pain. Hours seemed to pass by, the pain growing worse every second. She was faintly aware of Bellatrix's wild laughter, filled with a desperate hunger. It made her want to vomit, to purge herself of the evil that surrounded her.

Then, in an instant it was over, leaving behind shaking tremors of pain. Bellatrix's eyes had a glazed look to them, and her cheeks with flushed a crimson red.

"Shall I kill you now, or do you want more?" She asked, her voice not much more than a raspy whisper.

Katherine could feel hot tears flooding over her eyelids. She did not want to die, but she did not think that she could endure much more of this either.

"Perhaps I should decide for you."

In a moment of horror Bellatrix raised her wand high in the air, aiming it at her. Katherine started to shut her eyes, to block out the horror and meekly accept whatever would come. The thought of death scared her like nothing else, but it was the thought of more pain and made her heart race. In that moment her soul seemed to grow cold from the fear and loathing, it tore away at something inside of her, throwing her eyes open, and forcing her lips to say words that she swore were not her own.

"Severus Snape is a spy." She yelled frantically, a look of horror flashing in her eyes as she spoke.

For a moment there was silence as Bellatrix took a stunned step backwards, and glared at Katherine in disbelief.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, looking throughly shocked.

"You heard what I said." Katherine whispered, a cold force bent solely on survival seemed to be speaking for her. "You said you knew it yourself."

Bellatrix pointing her wand at Katherine, and then faltered, dropping it again. She did this several times before she seemed to have collected herself. Katherine was suddenly free to rise, the weight that had pinned her to ground disappearing in a instant.

"You're coming with me." Bellatrix said, pulling Katherine to her feet. "And you have better not be lying."


	26. Severus Pays

Chapter 26

A/N: The reviews for the last couple of chapters weren't so good. Thank you for being honest though. Perhaps I've blown a creative fuse : (

Severus blinked in the darkness, his eyes struggling to adjust to sudden loss of light. Only seconds before he had been standing outside of Hogwarts with Katherine, and now he was in a cold blackness, seemingly all alone.

Taking a small hesitant steps with his hands drawn out in front on him, Severus grazed against a cold slimly stone wall. He shuddered, and quickly dropped his hands back down to his sides. His heart leapt when he spotted a small shaft of light in the corner. A door!

He shuffled towards it, his feet echoing against the stone floor. It sounded like he was in a very large empty room, a prospect that was not heartening to Severus. Just as he reached the door the room suddenly flooded with a dull flickering light. He bit his lip in confusion as he took in the scene before him. A dozen torches on either side on the cavernous stone room had been lit, revealing that it was empty besides two rows of stone pillars, and a single chair at the front of the room. A stairway spiraled down in the left corner of the room, disappearing into even deeper darkness.

Severus took a jump back as she door flew open, seemingly on its own. He reached for his wand, only to gave it yanked from his hand by an invisible force. It fell clattering to the ground, and before he could reach for it a five cloaked figures marched into the room, followed by none other than Voldemort himself.

"Severus." Voldemort hissed, nodding his head curtly. "I see that you've arrived."

He nodded, swallowing the large lump that formed in this throat.

"Yes my Lord." He managed to say at last, watching as Voldemort took a seat in the front of the room.

He followed the other Death Eaters, joining them in the half circle they formed around Voldemort. He did not see Katherine among them, and at once he felt vaguely sick.

"Bellatrix and Goyle managed to break apparation wards then?" Voldemort said, looking pleased.

"How did they do it?" Severus asked, surprised at his own boldness.

Voldemort glared at him, as if deciding if he was really worth telling. Apparently he found him unworthy.

"It was merely a little experiment, that actually worked for once." Voldemort hissed, glaring at a Death Eater to Severus left who must have just failed him in some way.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes, and kept his face an expressionless mask. He did not even turn his head as he heard the door open and then close sharpy behind him, and the sound of light footsteps approached. He could not contain his surprise however, as his former student Draco Malfoy brushed past him, taking a seat on the floor beside Voldemort. His fair white face was marred by a black eye and a large bruise on his jaw, his lip was split, and his normally perfect white blond hair was dirty and matted.

"You're surprised?" The Dark Lord said, his voice unreadable. "I thought you have assumed that Draco would join us."

"Yes, just not so soon my Lord." Severus said, trying very hard to look pleased. "I'm happy that Draco could join us tonight."

"It is his manor after all, or do you not know where we are?" Voldemort laughed, pleased to Severus venerable.

"I would follow you anywhere my Lord, so it really does not matter to me where we meet." Severus lied, trying his best to look the part of the meek and loyal follower. "I am surprised that Narcissa allowed it. Or does she not know?"

"Narcissa is gone." Voldemort said, waving his hand dismissively. "She won't be returning."

"Where's your mother Draco?" Severus asked, not caring if his question would displease the Dark Lord.

"Romania." Draco said in a hollow voice. "She said she wasn't going to go Azkaban like the rest of us. She called us fools."

Voldemort laughed in a drawn out hiss, and then rose to his feet and placed a boney hand on Draco's shoulder. The young man flinched, but still looked as lifeless as ever.

"Us?" Severus asked, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "Has young Draco taken our mark?"

Voldemort nodded his head slowly, reaching up to pet the top of Draco's head as if he was an obedient lap dog. Severus could not help finding the gesture distasteful, and turned his head to look away least he reveal his true feelings. He could not believe that Narcissa would leave her son to this man, knowing that he would be hurt or even killed. Severus could not begin to guess at what had transpired, but he doubted that Narcissa had left her only child behind willingly.

"It was Lucius's wish that Draco serve me with the same undying loyalty and perseverance as his father. Among my followers, Lucius stood alone as a shining example of what a man should be, and what Draco could become." Voldemort hissed in a harsh whisper.

Draco stared out blankly at Severus, barely even blinking. It seemed that he was void of all will and soul, of all that made him a young man with his own ambitions and hopes.

"I am sure it was a wise decision my Lord, but isn't Draco a bit young for what is required of him?"

Severus knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he had to take the risk. If there was any way of talking the Dark Lord out of keeping Draco in his ranks, he had to find it.

"If his father was still alive, there would be no need for him to have joined us. You must know this is why I have summoned you."

Severus inwardly cursed, but kept his face expressionless and void of all emotion. He had guessed as much, but had still been hoping against a confrontation. Especially one that could lead to pain or even death.

"I wanted to explain it to you my Lord." Severus said quickly. "But you did not summon me until now, I was beginning to worry."

"I had other projects to work on." Voldemort said, almost lazily. "One in particular that will be a great help to us if you ever outlive your usefulness."

Severus felt the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, and reached up to wipe it away with the back of his sleeve.

"Am I making you nervous Severus? There's no need to be nervous, I just want to hear your side of the story."

"It was an accident my Lord." Severus said, fighting to keep his voice level. "I fell from my broom, and Katherine thought Lucius was trying to kill me. She panicked, and killed him before he could..."

"You lie to me Severus!" Voldemort scolded in a loud hiss. "That is not what your dear wife told the ministry."

"She had to lie to them. Or else they might begin to suspect us!"

Voldemort gave Severus a doubting glare, but made no move to punish him.

"You should have done something you incompetent fool!" He suddenly yelled, sending tremors of fear through Severus body. "I am holding you personally responsible for Lucius death. It is a great blow for our cause Severus, it should have been you that died instead of him!"

Severus hung his head, and nodded weakly. He hated this with a passion, and if it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have never come back. He prayed that this would not turn out to be another horrific encounter that would haunt his nightmares.

"I'm sorry my Lord." Severus breathed, trying to look as sorry and pathetic as possible.

"Thank me for letting you live Severus. That fool Katherine will be killed, she failed in her mission and brought me nothing useful. I should not have wasted the time and effort, for it is clear to me now that you're loyalty would not waver."

At first, Severus was not sure if the words we was hearing were real. Then in a flash of emotion the full meaning of Voldemort's words struck him.

"She will be killed?" Severus said, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"I sent her to spy on you, but it appears to have been most unnecessary, for now at least." Voldemort shot him a warning stare before he continued. "I cannot let the loss of a noble servant go unpunished, and she was never worthy of taking my mark."

Severus saw before him an unbelievable situation. One that he could not coax, cajole, or beg his way out of. No matter what, Katherine would be dead by the time he returned. She could even be dead right now. Severus was suddenly sure that he would not be able to live with himself. He would not be able to go back to his dungeon rooms, where she had stood only hours before. He would not be able to touch the things that she had touched, or sleep in the bed that she had slept in. He could not live with the ghost of her memory haunting him, always drifting just out of reach. In that moment, he wished that Voldemort would kill him.

A Death Eater pulled open the creaking wooden door and stepped through hesitantly, picking up his cloak as he walked. He approached the Dark Lord and whispered something in his ear, to which Voldemort smirked and nodded.

"You can go Severus, I have other business to attend to." Voldemort said, waving Severus away. "Come Draco."

Draco flinched again, but slowly followed as Voldemort walked across the room, his long cloak scraping slowly on the ground behind him. Just as the reached the door a fantastic crack shattered the air as Bellatrix and Katherine both apparated into the large room, falling into a single heap on the stone floor. Severus heart leaped at the sight of Katherine alive, so much so that he felt it would burst. His relief quickly faded into fear as his mind ran through all the possibilities of why she should be here, still alive. None of them were good.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here, and why is she still alive."

"I'm sorry Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix said, standing up slowly. "But I have very interesting news. News that I thought you should hear from the source."

Bellatrix reached down and yanked Katherine up to her feet, a crooked smile splashed across her face. Katherine kept her chin pressed against her chest, her hair hiding her red flushed face. Tears of shame shone in her green eyes, and she could not bring herself to even glance in Severus's direction.

"What would that be?" Voldemort asked, his interest peaked.

Katherine shook her head, her tears falling freely now. Bellatrix snorted at the her show of emotion, looking throughly disgusted.

"Well?" The Dark Lord hissed, quickly losing his patience.

Bellatrix kicked Katherine, who let out a small yelp and then sunk even further into herself. Bellatrix even raised her wand threateningly, but she still would not speak.

"She told me that our dear friend Severus here, in a spy."

Voldemort froze, his red eyes narrowing in angry slits. Severus let out a strangled gasp, an explosive pain erupting in his chest. Bellatrix stood with her hand on her hips, a proud smile on her face.

"Is this true?" The Dark Lord hissed, glaring at Katherine.

Katherine let out a sob, but nodded slowly. Severus stared at her in disbelief, his hands shaking wildly and his throat closing up with fear.

"What should I do with her, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, giving Katherine a hard slap on the back of the head.

Katherine threw her head up, staring daggers at Bellatrix through her tears.

"Keep your hands off me you stupid bitch." Katherine shouted, looking like a rabid angry dog.

Bellatrix brandished her wand, looking murderous. The Dark Lord intently watched the seen unfolding before him before slowly speaking.

"Bring her down to the lower dungeons." Voldemort said, a nauseating smile spreading across his face. "Then you may return and help me resolve this little problem."

Bellatrix dug her nails into Katherine's arm and dragged her towards the door. Katherine was no longer sobbing, her lips pressed together tightly and her face looking very pale. She did even dare to look at Severus as Bellatrix dragged her past the spot where he stood looking both angry and dumbfounded.

It was only when she found herself tossed into a dark dank cell that she allowed herself to cry once again. She knew without a doubt that she would never be able to forgive herself. She had just killed another man, one that was sure she was beginning to love. She might not have killed him with own hands, but she might as well have.

Crawling into a dark corner she buried her head in her hands, and cried until she thought her soul would burst from her sadness. If he lived he would never forgive her. If he died, she would never forgive herself.

----

It seemed as if a long while had passed before the heavy metal door was unlocked again, and a heap of cloth and blood was thrown inside. Katherine peered over the tips of her fingernails, her heart pounding wildly in her throat. The Death Eater that had brought it had disappeared just as quickly as he came, and Katherine was now alone again.

With a quivering sob she climbed onto her knees, and moved towards the head of cloth. It smelled heavily of blood and something very sour, but it the darkness she could not make out exactly what it was. She reached out with a shaking hand to touch it, thought why she want to she couldn't guess. Katherine let of a strangled gasp as her hand came in contact not with cold dirty fabric, but with warm wet flesh. She drew her hand back, clutching it to her chest like it was wounded.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin..." She whispered, her entire body shaking.

She crawled around the body, breaking out into desperate sobs when she reached his long black hair, matted in blood.

"Oh Merlin Severus, I'm so sorry. Please be alright, I'm so sorry."

She did not even recognize him beneath the blood, it covered him nearly from head to toe. His body was twisted painfully, his clothing ripping and the skin beneath it torn. For a heart wrenching moment she was not sure if he was alive, until he starting weakly coughing, dark red blood pouring from his mouth.

"Severus, can you hear me?" She turned him over onto his side, watching in horror as more blood seeped from his open lips.

The fallen man did not respond, his bruised eyes swollen shut and his bloody lips unmoving. Katherine fought the urge to break out into more sobs, and frantically tried to think of how she could help him. She had supplies, but maybe she could transfigure something....but Bellatrix had her wand.

Katherine felt frustrated tears spring up in her eyes. She could just sit here and watch him die! This was her fault, and now she was sure that she could not live without him even if she tried. She would have to do something, anything, to try to save him. If he kept bleeding like this she might only have minutes...

The sound of keys in the locked door grabbed her attention, and she yanked her head up, staring at the small figure that stood beyond the metal bars.

"Draco?" She whispered, recognizing the young mans lithe form and his blond hair.

"Shhh!" Draco ordered. "They're right upstairs!"

Katherine obeyed, moving away from Severus to help Draco pull open the rusted door.

"The Dark Lord had to leave, but he comes back he's going to finish this." Draco said, his eyes shining with tears. "You have take him an escape. I know a hidden tunnel that you can use."

"Why are doing this?" Katherine whispered as the door creaked open.

"He's my Godfather, I can't just let him die." Draco replied, gesturing for Katherine to come and help him with Severus's limp form.

"What will happen to you?" Katherine whispered as they struggled with the injured Severus. "Are you going to come with us?"

"I can't." Draco whispered, groaning as they lifted Severus off the floor and moved towards the door. "My mother..."

The sound of cold bitter laughter drifting down the stairs caused Draco to fall silence, and move at an ever faster past. When they reached the end of the hall he reached up and tapped his wand on a silver torch. The stones beneath them began to quiver and move, opening to reaveal a hidden staircase in the floor.

"Here." Draco pressed Katherine's wand into her hand. "I don't know what they did with his.

Katherine nodded, and clasped her wand so tightly her fingers went numb. She would have been utterly lost without it.

"Just follow the stairs down, and then go to your left. There's only one way out from there, and you can't miss it."

"Are you sure you can't..."

"Go!" Draco commanded, looking nervously over his shoulder.

Using her wand to levitate the bleeding Severus, Katherine quickly made her way through the dark tunnel. The only sound that she could hear was her own frantic breathing, and her footsteps echoing off the slimly stone floor. Reaching the end of the tunnel, she saw a single staircase that led up to another trap door. Her heart leapt at the sight, and she scrambled up the stairs with Severus floating behind her. Once they were outside she could apparate safely, and get Severus help. Pushing open the trap door with all her strength, she managed to get them both outside. They were just on the other side of the manor's carriage house. Sighing in relief she lay Severus on the ground and removed the spell, and then carefully began to pull him to his feet again. He moaned softly in pain, and Katherine bit her lip. She would have to do everything she could to keep him from being injured further. But there could be no distance between them if she was to apparate correctly, she had never done it with another person before, and could not guess what might happen. With a worried expression on her face she reached for her wand, and then prepared to leave.

She was not exactly sure what happened next, only that she heard a terrific shout, and then a heavy weight sent her and Severus toppling to the ground.

"I found them!" A familiar voice cried out.

Katherine clenched her teeth and gripped her wand. Of all the people to find them, it just had to be Bellatrix.

"Don't you dare move." Bellatrix cried, yanking Katherine to her feet. "He's going to kill you both, and I'm going to watch."

Katherine slammed her elbow into Bellatrix's face, and then dove down to the ground. It was a gut reaction, but it bought her a few seconds at least. She struggled with Severus limp body, even though he did not weigh very much, it was still nearly impossible for her to move him on her own. As the rest of the Death Eaters rounded the corner, she decided that there was only one way out. Throwing herself on top of Severus she brandished her wand, and shut her eyes tight. She didn't know if this would work, or even if they would arrive on the other side in one piece, but she had to try.

"No!" Bellatrix cried, dropping her hands away from her bloody nose and pointing her wand at them. "I'll kill you first!"

It was impossible to tell which happened first. The deafening crack and the blinding flash of green light seemed to be simultaneous, and even the Death Eaters who had nearly reached Bellatrix could not tell.

"Did you hit them?" One asked, looking both worried and doubtful.

"They better not have escaped alive, we'll be the ones that'll pay!" Whispered Crabbe Senior, looking very anxious.

"Don't worry." Bellatrix said, her voice thick with confidence. "I hit them, they're both dead."

"But how can dead people apparate?" Crabbe said, a look of extreme confusion on her face.

"If she cast the apparating charm before she died, you dolt!" Bellatrix hissed, giving Crabbe a withering stare. "Trust me, they're dead. Let's inform our Lord, now."

The rest of the Death Eaters looked skeptical, but followed none the less. Bellatrix had never been wrong before, and it was rare that anyone ever managed to escape from her grasp alive. In fact, by the time the group reached the manor dungeons they had decided among themselves that Katherine and Severus were without a doubt dead. Voldemort merely smirked when he heard the news, and then moved on to another more pressing topic, as if it never had happened.


	27. Grimmauld Place, My Dear

A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging. I know I suck. I'm back up at school now, and of course that resulted in an epic battle with my internet connection. Anyways...here it is.

The Halloween ball was coming to a close, and as the exhausted students slowly left the great hall, there was not a solemn face among them. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly into the crowd of bright young faces, but his eyes were searching the room for a familiar stately figure. When he finally spotted her standing in the doorway, bidding a group of first years goodnight, he quickly glided across the room to take a place by her side. He waited until the students had slowly wandered away before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"The wards have been broken, and Professor Snape is missing."

Minerva McGonagall sighed sharply, but kept a weak smile on her face. Her students were drifting by, smiling or nodding their heads as they passed. She envied how they could chatter and giggle, never knowing the tremendous danger they could be in at this very moment. Turning slowly to face Professor Dumbledore, she sighed again, before placing a shaking hand over her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how they managed it Albus?" She said, careful to keep her voice in a near whisper.

"The dark mark Severus bears, it may be a provide a link to Voldemort powerful enough to break the wards." Dumbledore said slowly. "It has always been a possibility, but one I never thought would be realized."

"What needs to be done?" Minerva asked, a sinking feeling quickly forming in her stomach.

"We can only wait until morning, and see if they return." Dumbledore said, a slightly pained look spreading across his face.

"They?" Minerva whispered. "Katherine is missing as well?"

Before Dumbledore could respond, the large front doors were quickly pushed open, and a tousled looking Hagrid slowly stepped inside. Fang was close behind, his tail back and his large ears perked up.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid whispered. "I think there's somethin' out 'ere you need you see."

In the darkness of night, it would have been impossible to see the four figures walking briskly across the grounds. No one spoke, and the only sound that could be heard was the distant sound of the wind whispering through the autumn leaves. It was not until they reached the castle's entrance that the silence was finally broken, and the fifth person among them was revealed.

In Hagrid's large arms Severus Snape lay still, his face a deathly pale underneath the layers of fresh blood and dirt.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Katherine whispered, trying hard to restrain a fresh onslaught of tears.

When no one responded she no longer tried to hold back her cries, and began to sob in earnest. Minerva harshly forced a hankerkief into Katherine's hand, and then let out a wavering sigh.

"The fact remains that it is no longer safe for you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore whispered, his voice sounding extremely hoarse. "I'd rather not move Severus in his condition, but if we wish for him to recover, it must be done."

"They'll be looking for you." Minerva piped in, suddenly looking on the verge of tears herself. "And this is only way."

"I understand." Katherine whispered morbidly, her eyes carefully avoiding Severus's broken and bloody form. "But where are you sending us?"

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, my dear."

--Fin--

A/N:: Okay, I know your like, what the hell kind of ending was that? One that leads into a sequel of course. I'm working on another story right now which seems semi-promising, and entering block (a semester for education majors that results in tears, nervous breakdowns, and compulsive hair pulling) so it may be a two weeks or so before I get that up...if anyone's even interested. This one will have a much better plot (I swear!), and will be an improvement on this, which seemed to go downhill rather quickly. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed, I've appreciated it so much! Look out for the sequel...here's a little summery below.

"A Band of Gold": Hiding away in Grimmauld place, will Severus make a full recovery? What will the order members do when they learn of Katherine's cowardly deception? And what happens when Katherine ends up in bed with a certain werewolf? (Okay, I suck at summaries...dammit!)


End file.
